


Absence

by Ancolympe



Series: Couteaux Papillons [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Pride and Prejudice and Zombies (2016), Pride and Prejudice and Zombies - Jane Austen & Seth Grahame-Smith
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - Zombies, Angst, M/M, Manipulative Relationship, Minor Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Minor Sirius Black/Remus Lupin, Temporary Amnesia
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:34:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 39,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23908549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ancolympe/pseuds/Ancolympe
Summary: Un matin, Harry se réveille, sans aucun souvenir de sa vie passée. Heureusement pour lui, son mari fait tout pour l’aider à retrouver la mémoire.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Couteaux Papillons [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1723357
Comments: 26
Kudos: 4





	1. Réveil difficile

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour !
> 
> Attention, je vais écrire un pavé.
> 
> Cette fic est, comme indiqué dans le résumé, la suite de "Couteaux Papillons". Il vaut mieux avoir lu la première partie avant, puisqu'il s'agit d'un univers un peu particulier. C'est un AU basé sur "Orgueil et Préjugés et Zombies", et sans magie.
> 
> Pour celleux qui ont déjà lu "Couteaux Papillons", j'espère que ça vous plaira autant !
> 
> J'avais prévu de l'écrire entièrement en février, mais comme j'ai fini ma fic précédente en avril, j'ai pris du retard et elle n'est pas finie. J'ai écrit 10 chapitres sur les 15 prévus, et avec le confinement et la montagne de travail que j'ai, mon rythme d'écriture est un peu chamboulé. Des fois, j'écris plusieurs chapitres en une semaine, des fois, je passe des semaines sans toucher à mon texte. Néanmoins, ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne vous laisserai pas avec une fic inachevée.
> 
> Je pense d'abord la publier de manière hebdomadaire, et j'accélérerai probablement le rythme de parution par la suite.
> 
> Cette fic est aussi basée sur un film, je vous dirai lequel au prochain chapitre. Il y a toujours des zombies et toujours pas de magie. Il y a aussi pas mal d'approximations historiques (que j'essaierais de préciser dans les chapitres correspondants) et de clichés auxquels je n'ai pas su résister.
> 
> Je vous avoue être un peu stressée de la poster, j'espère que vous apprécierez cette histoire et que vous ne serez pas "déçu.e.s " par cette suite. (Je me rassure en me disant qu'au pire, libre à vous de l'ignorer et d'apprécier la première partie. I mean, c'est littéralement le principe de la fanfiction et des fandoms en général que d'ignorer des parties du canon à loisir, donc je suppose qu'il n'y aura aucun problème à le faire ici.)  
> Je crois que c'est tout ce que j'avais à vous dire, je vous laisse avec le premier chapitre, bonne lecture !

La chambre était plongée dans la pénombre. Un rai de lumière transperçait l'obscurité, révélant une silhouette endormie sous les draps. Allongée sur le dos, elle aurait pu être confondue avec ces gisants de marbre que l'on rencontre dans les nécropoles médiévales. À ceci près qu'une légère agitation trahissait son réveil.  
  
Harry ouvrit les yeux. Il les referma aussitôt, et s'assit avec précaution, une main à son front comme pour conjurer la douleur. Son mal de tête était intense. À force de battements de paupières, le jeune homme réussit à s'habituer au demi-jour. Il réalisa avec horreur que sa jambe droite était couverte d'une attelle, et que sa main droite était bandée et reposait en écharpe. Il ne s'essaya pas à la bouger.  
  
Dans un brouillard confus, Harry tâtonna vers la table de chevet à sa gauche, mais ne rencontra qu'une lampe et un pichet. Voilà qui était surprenant, d'habitude c'était là qu'il posait ses lunettes. Il tourna la tête, les yeux plissés, et s'avança de l'autre côté du lit. Il entraperçut sa monture posée sur la deuxième table de chevet et la posa sur son nez.  
  
La pièce lui apparut alors dans toute sa netteté. Il était assis dans un lit double à barreaux de bois sculpté noir, encadré par les deux tables de chevet. Un petit banc affublé de quelques coussins était accolé au bout du lit.  
En face de lui, la cheminée était surplombée d'un portrait de lui et d'un homme blond, apparemment assez récent. Deux fauteuils confortables étaient placés devant l'âtre.  
  
À sa gauche, le mur était percé de deux hautes fenêtres cachées par des rideaux épais, et entre les deux, une lourde tapisserie. À l'angle, un paravent d'inspiration japonaise créait un petit espace d'intimité.  
  
À sa droite, un autre tableau dominait le mur. La pièce était trop sombre pour qu'Harry puisse en évaluer les détails, mais il semblait y avoir plusieurs personnages représentés presque à taille réelle. En dessous, un petit secrétaire en bois sombre, presque vide, était escorté par une chaise, à côté d'un placard immense. Entre le placard et le mur où était adossé le lit, on pouvait deviner une porte trompe-l'œil, probablement celle de la salle de bain. La porte principale se trouvait à l'exact opposé de celle-ci, de l'autre côté du secrétaire.  
  
Mais Harry ne reconnaissait rien. Une subtile angoisse commençait à l'étreindre alors qu'il passait en revue la chambre. Mais rien. Il était certain de n'avoir jamais mis les pieds ici. Il n'arrivait pas non plus à se rappeler comment diable avait-il pu arriver là.  
  
La porte s'ouvrit avec douceur, révélant un homme habillé de noir. Quand il remarqua Harry, son visage s'éclaira. Il referma la porte derrière lui, posa une mallette sur le secrétaire et entreprit d'ouvrir les rideaux.  
  
\- Vous êtes enfin réveillé ! sourit-il alors que la lumière du jour inondait la pièce. Vous avez fait une belle frayeur à votre mari, jeune homme !  
  
\- Mon mari ? croissa Harry en se protégeant les yeux de sa main valide.  
  
Il la regarda plus attentivement, et remarqua qu'il portait effectivement une fine bague en argent à son annulaire gauche.  
  
\- C'est lui qui m'a demandé de veiller sur vous jusqu'à votre réveil, expliqua l'homme. Je suis le docteur Lockwood.  
  
Il alla chercher sa mallette et s'assit sur le lit. Il commença à en sortir des bandages et onguents, mais Harry l'interrompit.  
  
\- Excusez-moi, mais où sommes-nous ?  
  
\- À une bonne douzaine de kilomètres de Chipenden, répondit le médecin.  
  
\- Chipenden ? répéta Harry.  
  
\- Un petit village déjà bien perdu, à bien deux jours d'Aberdeen, acquiesça le docteur. Vous ne vous en souvenez pas ?  
  
\- Aberdeen…en Écosse ? interrogea Harry.  
  
Que faisait-il en Écosse ?  
  
\- Monsieur, de quoi vous rappelez-vous au juste ? demanda le Dr Lockwood avec inquiétude.  
  
\- Je, je ne sais pas…souffla son patient.  
  
\- Parlez-moi de vous, alors, dit le docteur d'un ton rassurant.  
  
\- Je m'appelle Harry, et j'ai…vingt ans, je crois ? Quel jour sommes-nous ?  
  
\- Le 8 septembre, répondit le médecin.  
  
\- Alors j'ai vingt ans.  
  
Harry fouilla son esprit à la recherche de plus amples informations, mais rien ne lui vint. Un élan de panique lui traversa le cœur alors qu'il réalisa qu'il ne pouvait rien dire de plus.  
  
\- Calmez-vous, reprit Lockwood. C'est normal, j'aurai dû le prévoir.  
  
\- Prévoir quoi ? Que je ne me souvienne de rien ?  
  
\- Vous avez fait une grave chute de cheval, expliqua Lockwood. Vous vous êtes fracturé la cheville et le poignet, et vous vous êtes fait un choc à la tête. Votre mari vous a retrouvé assommé et m'a appelé ici. Vous êtes resté inconscient et fiévreux une bonne semaine, Monsieur.  
  
\- Donc je suis amnésique ? souffla Harry.  
  
Le médecin eut un sourire contrit.  
  
\- Oui, répondit-il. Mais je ne doute pas que vos souvenirs reviendront avec le temps.  
  
Harry se calma un peu face à l'air confiant du docteur. Ce n'était que temporaire.  
  
\- Combien de temps ? Quelques jours ? interrogea-t-il avec empressement.  
  
\- Impossible de le dire, répondit le médecin. Mais je parierais plus sur quelques semaines, voire quelques mois.  
  
Harry soupira de déception. Et si ses souvenirs ne revenaient jamais ?  
  
\- Votre mari m'a dit que vous vous étiez réveillé en délirant il y a quelques jours, reprit Lockwood.  
  
\- Eh bien, je n'en ai aucun souvenir, Docteur, sourit tristement Harry.  
  
Le médecin eut un petit rire et proposa de l'ausculter. Harry se laissa faire alors qu'il prit son pouls et sa pression. Lockwood changea ensuite ses bandages après lui avoir passé une pommade antidouleurs, qui arracha un soupir de soulagement au jeune patient.  
  
Le docteur avait tout juste fini de resserrer son attelle qu'un homme entra dans la chambre.  
  
Le nouveau venu se figea à la vue de Harry. Il se tourna vers Lockwood, interrogateur.  
  
\- Il s'est réveillé il y a peu. Mais je dois vous prévenir Monsieur, que votre époux est encore amnésique, dit le médecin d'un ton prévenant.  
  
L'homme ne parut pas entendre la seconde partie de la phrase puisqu'un large sourire s'épanouit sur son visage. Il se précipita vers le lit avec un « oh Harry » soulagé, mais le concerné battit en retraite en se plaquant contre la tête de lit, remontant hâtivement les draps sur sa poitrine. Il était en kimono de nuit, tout de même.  
  
L'inconnu, un homme blond, un peu plus âgé que lui, n'eut pas l'air de se rendre compte de sa peur, puisqu'il s'assit juste devant lui et prit son visage entre ses mains. Il paraissait avoir assisté à un miracle.  
  
Harry ne savait pas trop comment réagir, alors que l'inconnu lui caressait la joue de son pouce avec un sourire attendri en lui répétant à quel point il avait eu peur pour lui. Le jeune homme jeta un regard plein de détresse à Lockwood, espérant que celui-ci ne le libère. Le médecin dût le comprendre car il posa sa main sur l'épaule de l'homme blond, l'écartant avec douceur.  
  
Il se rassit et lança un regard confus à Lockwood et à Harry. L'air terrifié de ce dernier dût le trahir, parce que l'homme prit soudain un visage soucieux. Il se pencha vers Harry, avec moins de précipitation.  
  
\- Harry, tu te souviens de moi ? Tu sais qui je suis ? demanda-t-il.  
  
Harry, gêné, secoua la tête. L'homme se détourna et serra son poing contre ses lèvres. Il laissa le silence se diluer dans la pièce, avant de se lever brusquement et de se poster devant la fenêtre.  
  
\- Vous m'aviez dit que ses souvenirs reviendraient quand il serait réveillé, dit-il d'un ton tranchant.  
  
\- J'ai dit que ce serait probable, corrigea Lockwood. Et je vous rappelle que je n'étais pas là quand il a eu sa crise de panique.  
  
L'homme tiqua. Il se retourna de nouveau vers eux, la mâchoire serrée. Harry ne savait plus où se mettre.  
  
\- Il va finir par retrouver la mémoire, reprit le médecin. Ça prendra du temps, certes, et peut-être qu'il ne retrouvera pas tous ses souvenirs, mais il va guérir.  
  
Le mari oublié soupira, et se rassit sur le lit, dos au docteur.  
  
\- Je vais vous laisser un peu d'intimité, puis nous parlerons un peu de l'état d'Harry, Monsieur.  
  
Lockwood rangea ses affaires dans sa mallette et quitta la pièce, laissant Harry seul avec l'inconnu. Il se prit la tête entre les mains, soupira de nouveau et se tourna vers lui.  
  
\- Tu dois être complètement déboussolé, n'est-ce pas ? dit-il avec tendresse.  
  
\- Un peu, acquiesça Harry timidement.  
  
\- Je suis désolé si je t'ai fait peur, ajouta-t-il. Je croyais…je croyais que tu allais mieux.  
  
Harry se mordit la lèvre.  
  
\- Tu ne te souviens pas de moi, alors ? demanda l'homme avec une certaine tristesse.  
  
\- Je ne me rappelle même pas de votre nom, avoua Harry.  
  
L'inconnu sourit.  
  
\- Cédric Diggory, enchanté, dit-il en lui tendant la main.  
  
Harry la lui serra avec un « Enchanté » murmuré.  
  
\- Tu ne t'en souviens pas, dit Cédric, mais je t'ai fait la promesse d'être toujours à tes côtés. On traversera cette épreuve ensemble. Je ne t'abandonnerai pas, Harry.  
  
Il lui fit un baisemain et se leva.  
  
\- Je vais rejoindre Lockwood. Repose-toi bien, mon amour.  
  
Il referma la porte derrière lui, cédant Harry à ses pensées.  
  
Le jeune homme évalua la situation : certes, elle était tragique, mais pas irréversible. Il aurait pu se retrouver amnésique perdu dans les bois et se faire abattre par un promeneur qui l'aurait confondu avec un innommable. Ici, il avait un toit, plutôt aisé, un médecin compétent et un époux qui l'aimait.  
  
Harry observa son alliance de plus près et la retira de son doigt. À l'intérieur de l'anneau, il aperçut un H et un D entremêlés, gravés dans le métal.  
  
Harry Diggory.  
  
Il pourrait s'y habituer.


	2. L'après

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Du coup, le film dont est inspiré cette fic est _Obsession secrète_ , sur Netflix. Autant je vous conseille vivement de voir _Orgueil et Préjugés et Zombies_ , autant ce film, vous pouvez vous abstenir, il se regarde, mais c'est pas vraiment un incontournable.  
> Bonne lecture !

_3 semaines plus tôt_  
  
L'aube colorait les collines du domaine de Pemberley, sa douce lumière orangée semblant essayer de chasser les terribles événements de la nuit.  
Draco, exténué, rentrait à pas lents vers le château, la démarche tellement abattue qu'on aurait pu le méprendre pour un mort-vivant. Son chemin était jonché de sang et de cadavres, heureusement anciens. Aucun mort n'était à déplorer de leur côté, même si le jeune homme l'ignorait encore.  
  
Il ne cessait de ressasser ce qu'il s'était passé cette nuit. Il y a encore une douzaine d'heures, tout allait pour le mieux, il parlait mariage autour d'un thé, son fiancé levant les yeux au ciel à chaque plaisanterie de son parrain. Puis, la nuit était tombée et avait lancé une horde hurlante sur les plaines de Pemberley. La masse grouillante de morts avait déferlé sur la vallée, et s'était retirée comme une vague, emportant l'amour de sa vie dans ses flots.  
  
Draco poussa la porte du manoir, et s'arrêta un instant, tentant de se préparer à ce qui allait suivre. Sa gouvernante se précipita dans le hall, le soulagement inondant son visage, et faillit lui courir dans les bras, se retenant de justesse. Son jeune maître ne lui en aurait pourtant pas tenu rigueur. Elle lui fit part de sa joie de le voir vivant, et lui indiqua que tous ses invités l'attendaient dans le grand salon, et qu'ils avaient eux aussi survécu à l'attaque, ainsi que les domestiques. Il hocha la tête et la suivit, essayant tant bien que mal de sortir de sa torpeur.  
  
Dès l'instant où il entra dans la pièce, tous les regards convergèrent vers lui, emplis d'espoir et de soulagement. La nuit avait fortement marqué ses invités. Les époux Black étaient assis l'un à côté de l'autre, Remus avec une plaie au front et Sirius entourant ses épaules d'un bras. Miss Tonks s'était affalée sur un fauteuil, ses cheveux en bataille, la robe déchirée et couverte de boue et de sang séché. Le capitaine Maugrey se tenait debout, près de la cheminée et sirotait un whisky en serrant les dents. La générale McGonagall, quant à elle, était assise sur un canapé, une main à son front et l'air fatigué.  
  
Draco les rejoint et se laissa tomber sur un fauteuil. Il ne pouvait pas leur annoncer. Parce que dès que la nouvelle aurait franchi ses lèvres, ça deviendrait subitement réel. Il ne savait pas comment il pourrait le supporter, comment il pourrait continuer à vivre dans un monde où ça s'était passé, où il n'avait pas pu empêcher ça.  
C'est Sirius qui posa la question fatidique.  
  
\- Où est Harry ?  
  
Draco se mordit la lèvre et cacha son visage entre ses mains, les coudes sur les genoux. Il soupira, essayant de retenir ses larmes, puis releva la tête.  
  
\- Il n'est pas mort, parvint-il à dire. De cela je suis certain.  
  
\- Que s'est-il passé ? demanda Tonks en se redressant.  
  
Le jeune homme prit une grande inspiration. Les autres étaient suspendus à ses lèvres.  
  
\- Nous avons décidé de progresser vers la forêt, parce que Diggory était resté en retrait pour commander la horde. Les innommables se précipitaient vers Harry, mais nous les avons repoussés sans problème.  
  
C'était évident maintenant qu'il y repensait.  
  
\- Ça nous a quand même pris du temps, mais finalement nous sommes arrivés dans la forêt. Il y avait peu de zombies, ce qui nous facilitait la tâche, mais aucune trace de Diggory. Nous avons avancé dans les bois et soudainement, nous nous sommes retrouvés encerclés. Ils étaient beaucoup trop nombreux, mais ils ne nous ont pas attaqués.  
  
Et dire qu'il avait conduit Harry dans cette embuscade sans se méfier. Draco savait qu'il allait s'en vouloir à vie pour cette erreur. Autour de lui, les visages étaient pourtant compatissants.  
  
\- Diggory s'est enfin montré, et il a offert à Harry de l'épouser. Il a d'abord refusé, évidemment, mais ensuite le monstre a menacé de tous nous tuer...  
  
Il revoyait son promis, ses sourcils froncés, prêt à en découdre avec la Terre entière et à réduire Diggory en cendres. Il se souvint du regard douloureux qu'Harry lui avait lancé, alors qu'il réalisait le danger qui planait sur eux. En face d'eux, son pire ennemi les attendait, un sourire arrogant plaqué sur le visage. Draco s'était interrogé sur la mystérieuse réapparition de son bras, qu'Harry avait pourtant brutalement amputé lors de leur fuite éperdue dans l'Entre-deux. Il n'avait pas eu le plaisir de connaitre la raison de ce miracle, puisqu'Harry lui avait soufflé avec désespoir :  
  
\- Je crains ne pas avoir le choix.  
  
Il n'avait pas compris tout de suite ce que son fiancé voulait dire. Mais avant qu'il ne puisse réagir, Harry s'était avancé vers Diggory et avait négocié sa reddition.  
  
\- Tuez-les, et je ne vous laisserai pas une seconde de répit, je vengerai chacun des miens par le sang et vous ferai souffrir mille morts. Mais si vous les épargnez, et jurez de quitter Pemberley avec votre horde, je serai le plus docile des maris.  
  
L'infâme jubilait.  
  
\- Très bien. Dès que tu nous auras rejoint, nous quitterons Pemberley.  
  
Draco avait bien essayé de le retenir mais Harry lui avait déposé un léger baiser sur les lèvres, les larmes aux yeux, et lui avait murmuré un « Je t'aime » avec un sourire qui lui avait fendu le cœur. Il le revoyait partir, se faire engloutir par la horde, sans un regard pour lui.  
  
\- Harry a accepté à condition que sa meute déserte les lieux.  
  
Il n'osait pas les regarder. Draco avait l'horrible impression d'avoir failli à son devoir.  
  
\- Alors il faut se lancer à leur poursuite, savoir où il l'emmène ! protesta Sirius.  
  
\- J'ai essayé ! répliqua Draco. J'ai vraiment essayé, mais il a envoyé un escadron de zombies sur moi, et le temps que je les élimine, ils avaient disparu.  
  
Sirius lâcha un soupir. L'assemblée était consternée.  
  
\- Vous avez fait ce que vous pouviez, Draco, dit la générale. Vous n'avez pas à vous en vouloir, aucun de nous n'aurait pu faire mieux dans ces conditions. Mais il est temps de considérer la suite.  
  
Elle se leva et épousseta sa robe. Subitement, la vieille femme était redevenue une guerrière. Son engouement donna un regain d'énergie à l'ensemble des convives.  
  
\- D'abord, nous allons prévenir les autres : les Weasley, lady Lestrange –Sirius, un peu de maturité, vous n'avez plus quinze ans, Mrs Malefoy, les patrouilleurs de Nuit, bref, tout ceux en mesure d'aider, déclara-t-elle. Nous enverrons des messagers spéciaux, nous n'avons pas le temps de nous fier au service postal et à ses aléas.  
  
\- Il nous faut aussi beaucoup plus d'informations sur Diggory, intervint Maugrey. D'où venait-il, où est-il susceptible d'aller, ce genre de choses.  
  
\- Je peux envoyer une lettre à l'officier Dubois, ainsi qu'à d'autres de ses anciens collègues, approuva Draco.  
  
\- Parfait, répondit la générale. Mais avant, allez dormir, jeune homme.  
  
Draco ouvrit la bouche pour protester mais McGonagall ne lui en laissa pas le temps.  
  
\- Vous êtes éveillé depuis plus de vingt heures, et vous sortez d'un combat éreintant. Pas de discussion.  
  
En temps normal, Draco n'aurait jamais obéi à cet ordre qui le réduisait à un enfant capricieux qu'on envoie au lit. Mais le ton de la générale était sans appel. D'autant qu'elle avait raison, après cette nuit, il était bien incapable de ne-serait-ce qu'écrire une lettre. Alors il salua ses invités et monta à pas lourds dans sa chambre.  
Il se déshabilla et s'écroula dans son lit. Moins d'une minute plus tard, Draco avait rejoint les bras de Morphée.


	3. Adaptation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Là on a le pdv de Harry, j'espère que ça vous plaira :)  
> Bonne lecture !

Un domestique avait apporté son déjeuner à Harry, et il avait mangé seul, sur un petit fauteuil près de la fenêtre qu'il avait rejoint en quelques sauts maladroits.  
  
La veille, il s'était rendormi avant que son mari – Dieu que cette idée lui était étrange, ne revienne de son entrevue avec le médecin. À son réveil, il mourait de faim, et Cédric lui avait apporté le petit-déjeuner au lit. Ils avaient un peu discuté, avant que son époux ne parte au village faire une course, lui assurant qu'il lui ferait visiter la maison dans l'après-midi. Le jeune homme avait passé la matinée devant la cheminée, un livre de contes à la main.  
  
Le domestique était revenu chercher son plateau sans un mot. Harry était un peu mal à l'aise face à lui. L'homme était grand et large d'épaules, et avait ignoré les remerciements timides du jeune homme, arborant un air impénétrable. Peut-être que ce comportement relevait de sa fonction ? Harry n'en avait aucune idée, il n'avait pas le souvenir d'avoir grandi avec des domestiques. Enfin, il n'avait pas de souvenir tout court, donc il ne pouvait pas l'affirmer avec certitude.  
  
Il se demanda si sa gêne face à un employé de maison venait de son éducation. Était-il issu d'une famille populaire ? Il essayait de fouiller les recoins de sa mémoire, mais rien ne lui vint à l'esprit. Avec amertume, Harry se fit la réflexion que son comportement froid et distant pouvait tout simplement être l'expression de son caractère.  
  
Il attendit le retour de son époux en observant le parc, sur lequel donnait sa fenêtre. Il y avait une terrasse joliment aménagée, avec une grande serre sur le côté. Puis une large pelouse se révélait après quelques marches de pierre, encadrée par des sentiers qui se perdaient dans des bosquets, agrémentés ici et là de bancs. La pelouse s'achevait sur une forêt épaisse, qui éveilla la curiosité d'Harry. Plus que le jardin bien entretenu, c'était la forêt qui l'attirait. Il se demanda si Cédric et lui avait l'habitude de s'y promener, ou d'y tuer des zombies errants les dimanches après-midis. Il lui faudrait un carnet pour noter ses hypothèses.  
  
On frappa enfin à la porte, et Cédric apparut avec un grand sourire.  
  
\- J'ai une surprise pour toi !  
  
Il entra, suivi du domestique au visage fermé, qui poussait devant lui un fauteuil roulant.  
  
\- Oh, quelle délicate attention ! se réjouit Harry. Merci beaucoup !  
  
L'employé l'amena jusque devant la fenêtre, et Harry se releva sur son pied valide pour s'y asseoir. Cédric crut bon de l'aider en le prenant par la taille, ce qui le fit sursauter. Son conjoint n'eut pas l'air d'en prendre ombrage, mais Harry était mortellement embarrassé.  
  
\- Fais-moi confiance, lui chuchota Cédric à l'oreille alors qu'il était assis.  
  
Il hocha la tête, espérant que personne ne s'attarderait sur son rougissement. Cédric le dirigea tranquillement sur le palier, lui expliquant que la plupart des pièces étaient des chambres d'amis, et qu'elles étaient toujours en cours d'aménagement.  
  
\- Nous nous sommes installés il n'y a que deux mois, trésor. Cet endroit était ancien, je ne m'y rendais plus qu'occasionnellement, et les chambres étaient en piteux état.  
  
Il s'arrêta devant l'escalier et lâcha le fauteuil pour se mettre à côté d'Harry.  
  
\- Je crains que nous n'ayons pas le choix, lui dit-il avec une grimace désolée.  
  
Cédric passa une main sous ses jambes et une autre sur sa taille, et le souleva du véhicule. Harry ne put retenir un petit hoquet de surprise avant de se rattraper tant bien que mal sur le torse de son bienfaiteur. Il sentit ses joues devenir écarlates devant le petit sourire mi attendri, mi moqueur de Cédric.  
  
\- Cassius, descendez le fauteuil, dit-il. Je m'occupe de mon petit blessé. Tout va bien, mon chéri ?  
  
\- Tout va bien, mais prévenez la prochaine fois, répondit Harry avec un sourire gêné.  
  
\- Je préviendrais seulement si tu me tutoies, rétorqua Cédric d'un ton narquois.  
  
Harry eut un petit rire. Cédric descendit les escaliers sans se presser aucunement, et finit par le déposer dans son fauteuil. Il congédia Cassius et débuta la visite.  
La demeure était grande, sans être gigantesque. Le hall d'entrée, où se trouvait l'escalier, séparait la bâtisse en deux.  
  
À gauche, une salle à manger immense, où se trouvait une longue table de bois sombre, prévue pour une vingtaine de personnes. Les hautes fenêtres donnaient sur la cour d'honneur. Les cuisines se trouvaient en face, côté jardin. Le couloir qui les séparait desservait aussi un petit salon et une bibliothèque.  
À droite de l'escalier, un couloir, plus petit, conduisait à un bureau côté cour et à un salon de musique côté jardin. Au fond, un grand salon qui prenait toute la largeur de la bâtisse, et avait donc vue à la fois sur la cour et sur le parc.  
  
Cédric commentait aimablement chaque pièce, espérant raviver la mémoire d'Harry, mais celle-ci semblait résister à l'exercice. Ils s'arrêtèrent finalement dans le grand salon, Cédric s'asseyant sur un divan en face d'Harry.  
Le jeune homme était un peu déprimé. Toute cette maison témoignait d'une vie qui lui échappait. Il avait habité ici pendant deux mois, il avait joué du piano dans le salon de musique, déjeuné en cuisine, lu un livre devant la cheminée du petit salon…et rien ne lui était familier. Il avait tout découvert aujourd'hui. Cédric aurait pu avoir tout inventé qu'il ne s'en serait pas aperçu.  
  
\- Nous avons emménagé ici juste après notre mariage, même si nous y avions déjà séjourné plusieurs fois auparavant, expliqua Cédric. C'était la maison de mon père, et j'en ai hérité à sa mort, mais je m'y rendais le moins possible.  
  
Il eut un air pensif, avant de se retourner vers Harry avec un sourire reconnaissant. Il se pencha vers lui et posa une main sur son genou.  
  
\- C'est toi qui m'as convaincu d'y retourner, mon amour. Tu as rendu cette maison moins morte et moins froide.  
  
Harry eut un rire sans joie.  
  
\- Tu retrouveras tes souvenirs, je te le promets.  
  
\- C'est juste que, soupira Harry. C'est terriblement frustrant. C'est comme si rien de tout cela n'avait jamais existé.  
  
\- Mais je suis là, moi, le rassura Cédric en lui serrant doucement la cuisse. J'ai bien assez de mémoire pour nous deux. Tiens, tu vois cette cheminée ?  
  
Impossible de la manquer, l'ouvrage ornait le mur du fond et avait une taille conséquente.  
  
\- Regarde le tapis persan juste devant. Ça ne te rappelle rien ?  
  
Harry secoua la tête d'un air penaud. Cédric eut un petit soupir désolé, avant de se reprendre et de se pencher vers lui.  
  
\- Lors de notre nuit de noces, nous n'avons pas quitté cet endroit, lui dit-il sur un ton de confidence et avec un sourire canaille.  
  
Il sourit de plus belle quand il vit Harry rougir, avant de lui prendre la main.  
  
\- Je ne m'en souviens vraiment pas, je suis désolé, murmura le jeune homme en détournant le regard.  
  
\- Ce n'est pas grave, répondit Cédric plus sérieusement. Nous avons toute la vie pour nous construire de nouveaux souvenirs.  
  
Il porta sa main à ses lèvres et y déposa un baiser. Ils restèrent silencieux un petit moment, avant que Cédric ne propose de terminer l'après-midi dans le jardin.  
  
Le soir, ils dînèrent tous les deux dans la salle à manger, assis l'un en face de l'autre au bout de la longue table, près de l'imposante cheminée. Harry avait pris connaissance de nouveaux pans de leur histoire.  
  
Cédric s'était fait mordre par un innommable alors qu'il séjournait dans la ville d'Harry avec son régiment, lors d'une promenade en forêt. Harry avait entendu l'agression et était venu à son secours, il lui avait tranché le bras pour stopper l'infection. Cette méthode radicale lui sauva la vie. Cédric avait pu bénéficier, en plus du remède anti-zombie, d'une greffe de bras zombifié, une technique révolutionnaire. Harry était ensuite resté à son chevet le temps qu'il se rétablisse, et avec le temps, ils étaient tombés amoureux. Cédric avait quitté l'armée et l'avait demandé en mariage au bout de quelques mois.  
  
Il avait l'air très ému en racontant cette histoire. Harry de son côté, ne savait pas trop quoi en penser. Il aurait adoré pouvoir rebondir sur son récit, l'agrémentant de ses commentaires et de son point de vue, mais il en était absolument incapable. Bien que Cédric soit bon orateur, et avait raconté l'histoire avec beaucoup de détails, Harry savait qu'il n'en aurait jamais assez. Que faisait-il, ce jour-là, avant d'entendre le cri de douleur de son aimé ? Quel temps faisait-il ? À quel moment était-il tombé amoureux de Cédric ? L'avait-il déjà croisé, avant cette rencontre funeste, sans que l'officier ne s'en rende compte ? Toutes ces questions demeureraient sans réponse tant qu'il n'aurait pas recouvré la mémoire. Cette constatation le déprima un peu.  
  
Mais peut-être qu'il n'était pas le seul à avoir ces réponses ?  
  
\- Avez-vous songé à prévenir ma famille ? demanda Harry.  
  
Cédric eut un léger soupir, alors il précisa sa pensée :  
  
\- Je veux dire, pour l'accident ? Peut-être pourrions-nous les convier ici ? Leur présence pourrait probablement m'aider à…  
  
\- Oh Harry…le coupa Cédric.  
  
Son air désolé l'inquiéta un peu. Cédric posa avec douceur sa main sur la sienne.  
  
\- Je n'ai pas pensé à te le dire, c'est de ma faute, dit-il, contrit. Mais tes parents sont morts il y a quatre ans.  
  
Harry en eut le souffle coupé. Il retira sa main et la plaqua contre sa bouche. Il se sentit brutalement seul. Cédric respecta son silence pendant quelques minutes.  
  
\- Parlez-moi d'eux, s'il vous plaît, finit-il par dire d'une petite voix.  
  
\- Je n'en sais pas beaucoup, avoua Cédric. Je ne les ai jamais rencontrés, ils sont morts bien avant que je ne te connaisse. Mais ils t'aimaient, et leur perte a été douloureuse pour toi.  
  
\- Comment sont-ils morts ?  
  
\- Dans un incendie, quand tu avais 16 ans. Tu as échappé aux flammes en sautant par la fenêtre. Avec l'héritage, tu as pu louer une petite maison en pleine forêt, où tu m'as rencontré deux ans plus tard.  
  
Harry hocha doucement la tête, essayant d'intégrer cette idée.  
  
\- Et je n'avais personne d'autre ? s'enquit-il.  
  
\- Oh ta mère avait bien deux ou trois sœurs, mais tu ne les avais jamais rencontrées. Je crois que l'une d'entre elles s'est fait mordre, d'ailleurs.  
  
\- Et nous avions des amis ? À notre mariage par exemple ? insista Harry.  
  
\- Oh oui, j'ai envoyé des lettres pour les prévenir, sourit Cédric. Vladimir s'est installé au Japon, alors il est probable qu'il ne nous réponde pas avant plusieurs semaines. Et Elizabeth et Thomas sont toujours en Irlande. J'ai aussi demandé à Ernest de venir, mais il est très occupé à Manchester.  
  
\- Oh…très bien…répondit distraitement Harry.  
  
Aucun de ces noms ne lui disaient quelque chose. Mais il n'osa pas dire à Cédric que toutes ces personnes lui étaient désormais de parfaits inconnus.  
  
\- Pas de famille, peu d'amis…résuma Harry avec un sourire sans joie. Avais-je au moins un travail ? Qu'est-ce que je faisais de mes journées ?  
  
\- Tu as arrêté de travailler quand nous nous sommes mariés, l'informa Cédric en buvant une gorgée de vin. Quand tu étais encore dans ton cottage, tu veillais à la sécurité de la forêt avec deux-trois autres reclus.  
  
\- Et je ne faisais rien ici ? répéta Harry.  
  
\- Non, je vis de mes rentes et je dois parfois faire quelques missions avec l'armée pour protéger la région. Tu as accepté de rester à la maison afin que nous puissions fonder une famille.  
  
\- Mais je fais quoi ici, quand vous…quand tu es en mission ? interrogea-t-il.  
  
\- Tu flânes dans le jardin, tu te promènes en forêt, tu peins, tu joues du piano…Tu t'occupes.  
  
Harry ne voulait surtout pas se montrer ingrat, mais le récit de Cédric ne lui convenait pas vraiment. Alors il restait ici, tout seul avec trois domestiques maussades, toute la journée ? Ce programme ne le tentait absolument pas. Peut-être que cet arrangement convenait à son alter-ego bien portant, mais le malaise qu'il ressentait à cet instant lui faisait douter que c'était le cas.  
_La vie de couple est faite de sacrifices_.  
  
\- La vie de couple est faite de sacrifices, répéta-t-il.  
  
\- Pardon ? demanda pensivement Cédric.  
  
\- Je crois, réfléchit Harry en fronçant les sourcils. Je crois que ma mère disait souvent ça. « La vie de couple est faite de sacrifices. »  
  
\- Mais très certainement mon amour, répondit Cédric en se resservant du vin.  
  
Harry se félicita mentalement, malgré le peu d'enthousiasme de son mari. Un premier souvenir ! Le docteur Lockwood avait raison, cela reviendrait peu à peu.  
  
\- D'ailleurs, nous nous étions dit que nous commencerions à visiter les orphelinats en octobre. Mais je pense qu'il est préférable que nous attendions que tu te sois rétabli.  
  
Harry acquiesça. Cet ajournement le soulageait. Il n'avait pas spécialement envie d'élever des enfants tout de suite, quoiqu'il ait pu en dire autrefois.  
  
\- Ça ne pose pas de problèmes pour l'adoption ? interrogea-t-il. Que nous soyons un couple ?  
  
\- Non, en théorie nous avons parfaitement le droit d'adopter, expliqua Cédric. Même s'il existe toujours des gens qui tentent d'empêcher les homosexuels d'élever des enfants.  
  
Harry eut une nouvelle illumination.  
  
\- Je suis bisexuel ! dit-il avec un grand sourire.  
  
C'était peut-être anodin, surtout en ce qui concernait l'adoption, mais ça le réjouissait. Il retrouvait ses souvenirs ! Cédric ricana.  
  
\- Mais non, Harry, tu es homosexuel, puisque nous sommes mariés.  
  
\- Ce n'est pas comme ça que ça marche, rétorqua Harry avec prudence.  
  
\- Oh, je t'en prie ! rit Cédric.  
  
Harry renonça à protester devant son air moqueur. Il n'osait lui avouer que ça le vexait un peu.  
  
Soudainement, la présence de Cédric lui parut insupportable. Ce n'était pas des sentiments que l'on était censé éprouver pour son mari, mais le pointe de culpabilité qu'il ressentait ne parvenait pas à les restreindre. La dérision et le sarcasme de Cédric étaient probablement parmi les attraits qui l'avaient autrefois séduit, mais puisqu'il ne pouvait en être sûr, il s'autorisait à en être agacé. Harry se demanda un instant si le choc qu'il avait reçu à la tête avait mêmement modifié sa personnalité. En effet, ses anciennes ambitions lui étaient obscures et ses sentiments parfois contradictoires.  
  
Cela devait être la fatigue. Il demanda à Cédric s'il pouvait monter se coucher, et celui-ci l'accompagna dans sa chambre, non sans le porter de nouveau pour monter les escaliers.  
Harry enfouit ses doutes et ses mauvaises pensées dans un coin de sa tête, et finit par s'endormir, espérant rêver de son ancienne vie.


	4. Nostalgie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'ai failli oublier d'update, désolée, même si je doute que quelqu'un ait attendu mdr.  
> Bonne lecture !

Pemberley n'avait jamais accueilli autant de monde. Dès qu'ils avaient appris la nouvelle, les Weasley avaient accouru au château, rapidement rejoints par Ron et Hermione, puis Bill et Fleur.  
Draco avait cru qu'ils lui en voudraient pour n'avoir su protéger Harry, mais dès qu'elle franchit la porte, Molly Weasley le prit dans ses bras comme pour absorber sa peine. Le reste de la famille lui montra autant de soutien. Ils étaient certes dévastés, mais leur douleur semblait alimenter leur rage.  
  
La fratrie passait beaucoup de temps à se défouler dans le dojo, et Draco put comprendre d'où venait la férocité de son fiancé en voyant Ginny décapiter trois mannequins à la suite.  
  
De son côté, il avait envoyé des lettres à ses amis du Conseil de Lutte contre l'Invasion Innommable. Les quelques réponses qu'il avait reçues n'étaient pas encourageantes : la horde de Cédric s'était peut-être délitée, et encore, ce n'était pas certain, mais l'ancien officier demeurait introuvable. C'était comme s'il s'était évaporé dans les limbes, emportant Harry avec lui.  
  
Sa mère avait enfin pu revenir à Pemberley, retardée par l'invasion de l'Entre-Deux. La bataille y faisait encore rage, mais Narcissa Malfoy pressentait que la zone serait bientôt nettoyée de toute trace de mort-vivant.  
  
Sa présence apaisa Draco. Elle avait enfin rencontré les Weasley, même si le jeune homme était attristé qu'elle n'ait encore jamais eu l'occasion de faire connaissance avec Harry. À son grand soulagement, elle s'entendait à merveille avec sa belle-famille et faisait de son mieux pour leur apporter son aide en ces temps difficiles.  
  
On ne pouvait en dire autant de lady Lestrange. Bien que prévenue en même temps que Bill et Fleur, considérant qu'ils étaient voisins, elle ne daigna se présenter à Pemberley qu'à la mi-septembre, bien après sa sœur Narcissa, pourtant ralentie par les difficultés que l'on connaît.  
  
Bellatrix Lestrange ne se priva pas pour faire une scène dès son arrivée à Pemberley, ou plus précisément, dès qu'elle vit Sirius, au motif qu'il « souillait la demeure Malfoy ». Le concerné n'en tint pas rigueur, malgré son tempérament, et préféra s'isoler avant d'embrocher sa cousine. C'était dire à quel point l'enlèvement de Harry l'avait ébranlé.  
  
Bellatrix, visiblement frustrée de ne pas avoir réussi à le faire sortir de ses gonds, avait ensuite indiqué à Draco qu'elle ne comptait pas participer aux recherches. C'est à ce moment que la situation avait dérapé.  
  
Ils étaient presque tous réunis dans le grand salon, à s'agiter et à réfléchir. Draco, assis dans un fauteuil, le regard dans le vide, n'avait pas daigné répondre à sa tante, et celle-ci s'était sentie obligée de préciser à voix basse :  
  
\- Toute cette frénésie est ridicule, Draco. Si tu veux mon avis, c'est un signe du Ciel.  
  
\- Mais je ne vous ai aucunement demandé votre avis, répondit Draco avec un rictus.  
  
Le silence se fit dans la salle, et tout le monde présent se tourna vers eux. Cela ne perturba nullement lady Lestrange.  
  
\- Ce mariage n'avait pas lieu d'être. Cette disparition t'est peut-être douloureuse, mais elle te sera bénéfique sur le long terme. Notre lignée ne sera pas abâtardie !  
  
Draco se leva et quitta la pièce sans un regard pour sa tante. C'était trop, il n'en pouvait plus. Le peu de pistes qu'ils avaient s'était révélé infructueux. Il se sentait impuissant, inutile.  
  
Les mots de sa tante auraient pu le blesser, mais ils avaient surtout ravivé la douleur de l'absence de Harry. Il se serait défendu, l'aurait mouchée d'une répartie cinglante, et ils en auraient plaisanté plus tard.  
Ses pas le guidèrent vers la serre. Draco s'effondra plus qu'il ne s'assit sur un des bancs. L'effervescence végétale du lieu avait toujours été apaisante, mais son émotion était aujourd'hui trop grande pour être calmée. Au contraire, ici, tout lui rappelait cruellement Harry.  
  
Le vert qui l'entourait lui faisait évidemment penser à la couleur de ses yeux, mais aussi à celle de son corset, le soir du bal de Netherfields.   
Il se souvenait être arrivé au bal, et l'avoir immédiatement cherché du regard. Harry était alors en train de danser avec celle qui deviendrait plus tard sa belle-sœur, essayant de contenir l'enthousiasme de la révérende. Dès que la musique s'était arrêtée, Draco avait filé jusqu'au couple et en entendant Fleur le réquisitionner pour toutes les danses, il n'avait pu résister à l'envie de l'inviter.   
Il ne savait pas vraiment ce qui avait motivé son geste d'ailleurs, si c'était la jalousie de le voir au bras d'une autre, ou une provocation destinée à réveiller le caractère entier du jeune homme. Il ne s'attendait pas à l'entendre dire « Oui ! » avec si peu d'hésitation et autant de soulagement.  
  
Puis Draco avait vu l'air absolument terrifié de Harry après s'être retourné, et il avait été épris de regrets. Avait-il été si horrible, pour que l'idée même d'une danse à ses côtés ne l'embarrasse à ce point ?  
Mais Harry s'était repris presque instantanément, et lui avait présenté Fleur, qui avait eu la courtoisie de s'éclipser.  
  
Au début, Draco l'avait senti se raidir à son contact et avait tenté de le mettre plus à l'aise en lançant la conversation. Les maladresses de son cavalier l'avaient attendri plus que de raison. Petit à petit, il l'avait vu se détendre et se couler à son contact. Leurs pas s'étaient synchronisés et soudain, c'était comme s'ils s'étaient retrouvés seuls au monde. Harry lui parlait avec légèreté, comme à un ami, et Draco se perdait dans la contemplation de son visage levé vers lui, ses yeux d'un vert rendu profond par la lumière des lustres et ses joues délicatement rougies par son allégresse.  
  
Quand la musique s'était arrêtée et qu'Harry s'était détaché de ses mains avant de s'effacer dans la foule, Draco avait subitement eu froid, malgré la chaleur étouffante de la pièce.  
  
Il s'en voulait toujours pour ce qu'il lui avait lancé alors qu'ils étaient coincés dans le placard, plus tard dans la soirée. Hermione l'avait longtemps sermonné à ce sujet. Il arrivait qu'Harry le taquine parfois, et s'il parvenait à en sourire, il se sentait encore honteux. Harry remarquait souvent son malaise et détournait la plaisanterie sur son propre emportement, lors de leur première demande en mariage.  
  
Ses pensées dérivèrent ensuite vers les quelques semaines qui avaient suivi leurs fiançailles secrètes. Draco avait été euphorique pendant cette période, il attendait la nuit comme les enfants attendent leur anniversaire. Quelques soirs, il s'essayait à le surprendre, mais les réflexes de Harry ruinaient toujours sa surprise. Mais le plus souvent, il le retrouvait à un point de rendez-vous qu'ils se communiquaient par message.  
  
Parfois, ils parlaient toute la nuit, parfois, ils marchaient en silence, interrompus seulement par des attaques de mort-vivants. Ils détestaient l'aurore qui annonçait leur séparation, et bénissaient le coucher du soleil qui précédait leurs retrouvailles.  
  
Il arrivait qu'ils se donnassent rendez-vous en journée, quand Harry parvenait à échapper à sa famille sans éveiller les soupçons. L'éclat du jour rendait la peur d'être surpris encore plus délicieuse. Les amoureux usaient de moult stratagèmes pour échapper à un danger inexistant : boîte aux lettres cachée dans le bois de Longbourn pour leurs petits mots codés, longs détours pour éviter les connaissances, parfaite indifférence quand ils se croisaient aux événements mondains…  
  
Draco adorait l'enthousiasme enfantin d'Harry pour jouer la comédie. La première fois qu'ils avaient dû feindre le désintéressement, c'était quatre jours après la demande en mariage.  
  
Ils s'étaient quittés le matin même, à l'aube, à quelques minutes de la caserne de la Patrouille de Nuit. Ils s'étaient embrassés et avaient d'ailleurs failli se faire surprendre par le capitaine Maugrey.   
Le soir, Harry avait fait mine de s'inquiéter de la santé de Draco, étant donné qu'ils étaient censés se voir pour la première fois depuis l'explosion du pont d'Hingham. Draco avait bien remarqué qu'à peu près tous les proches d'Harry les scrutaient avec plus ou moins de discrétion. Harry ne leur avait rien donné à commenter puisqu'il avait pris congé dès que la courtoisie le permettait, c'est-à-dire après trois petites minutes de banalités.   
Même s'il savait que ce n'était que de la comédie, Draco s'était presque senti vexé par son détachement, même si l'air déçu de Sirius Black valait bien pareille déconvenue. Harry avait dû remarquer son désarroi, puisqu'il lui avait fait un clin d'œil discret à la fin du bal.  
  
Son sourire en coin lui creusait une fossette sur la joue, et Draco s'était promis d'y poser ses lèvres dès qu'il en aurait l'occasion. Promesse qu'il avait évidemment honorée le lendemain, dans le vieux cimetière de Meryton.  
  
À ce souvenir, son cœur se serra un peu plus encore et il lâcha un soupir. C'était trop difficile. Draco ne s'était pas autorisé à pleurer la disparition d'Harry, et l'exercice se compliquait de jour en jour. Ce n'est pas qu'il en aurait eu honte, c'est plutôt qu'il aurait eu l'impression d'abandonner. Pleurer, c'était admettre qu'il n'y avait plus aucun espoir, qu'il était perdu pour toujours, qu'il était mort, c'était rendre les armes et faire son deuil.  
  
Hermione ne cessait de lui répéter que ce n'était rien de tout cela, mais il se refusait à se laisser aller aux larmes. Il essaya de se calmer en se remémorant les exercices de relaxation de son école de Kyoto.  
  
Un bruit de pas lui fit lever la tête. Sa mère s'approcha et s'assit à côté de lui. Après quelques instants, Narcissa rompit le silence :  
  
\- J'ai congédié Bellatrix. Elle ne nous est d'aucune utilité.  
  
Draco se tourna vers elle, surpris.  
  
\- Ce qu'elle a dit à propos de ton fiancé est inadmissible, Draco. Si elle ne compte pas nous aider à le retrouver, il est hors de question qu'elle ne nous fasse perdre du temps.  
  
\- Et elle vous a obéi ? demanda-t-il avec étonnement.  
  
\- Elle s'est vexée, mais elle est tout de même en train de plier bagage, détailla lady Malfoy. Je crains cependant qu'elle ait décidé de ne plus nous laisser ses Mangemort à disposition.  
  
\- Merci, mère.  
  
\- Je t'en prie. Je sais que ma sœur peut se montrer blessante, mais elle a dépassé les limites.  
  
Draco hocha lentement la tête.  
  
\- Revenons au salon. Ginny vient de relever le courrier, l'officier Dubois a répondu à ta lettre.  
  
C'est avec un peu plus d'espoir que le jeune homme partit rejoindre la grande salle.


	5. Premières pistes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, bonne lecture !

Septembre avait laissé place à octobre avec douceur.  
  
Harry n'avait pas retrouvé beaucoup de souvenirs, seulement quelques informations superficielles ici et là. Il savait que la lavande était une de ses plantes préférées, qu'il avait quelques rudiments d'astronomie, qu'il avait eu son premier baiser avec la fille du couturier de son village, que celle-ci était ensuite entrée au couvent et enfin qu'il avait toujours été passionné par la thanatologie.  
  
C'était un bon début pour pouvoir se figurer sa personnalité. Cédric lui assurait qu'il avait toujours le même caractère d'avant accident, mais Harry préférait s'en remettre à lui-même sur ce point.  
  
Les premières semaines, le jeune homme s'était acharné à tenter de se rappeler de sa vie. Il consignait chacun de ses souvenirs dans un carnet et avait entrepris de dessiner une fresque. Il avait organisé les informations que Cédric lui avait données, en noms, en dates, en résumés, et les avaient affichés sur le paravent de sa chambre. Il reliait ensuite les évènements entre eux et y ajoutait des notes personnelles sur son ressenti et ses hypothèses.  
  
Le fouillis de son schéma donnait l'impression d'une abondance d'informations, alors qu'en réalité, Harry se sentait beaucoup plus démuni.  
  
Il enchaînait les expériences, parcourait le jardin et la maison comme il le pouvait à la recherche d'odeurs qui lui déclencheraient un souvenir. Il avait même essayé de créer des combinaisons : est-ce que le thé et l'encre pourraient lui rappeler une après-midi passée dans le bureau du rez-de-chaussée ? Peut-être avait-il déjà mangé des gâteaux aux amandes devant la cheminée ? Ou alors bu un verre de vin sous le grand pin à l'orée du bois ?  
  
Il avait également tenté différentes activités manuelles, espérant raviver une mémoire du geste et donc des indices. Il aimait bien la cuisine, mais ne réussissait que des recettes simples. Il était bon en couture, suffisamment pour se débrouiller en cas d'urgence, mais la broderie l'impatientait. Même si ses dessins étaient corrects, il s'ennuyait bien vite et n'avait pas de réel talent pour la peinture. Il était passable en piano, mais était loin d'être un prodige.  
  
Malgré tous ses efforts, son esprit demeurait vide.  
Compte tenu de ces essais insatisfaisants, Harry avait finalement décidé de se laisser porter. Sa nouvelle technique de stimulation mémorielle consistait à vivre comme si de rien n'était. Si au 15 octobre, cette vacance intellectuelle ne donnait rien, Harry recommencerait ses expériences.  
  
Il était de toute façon restreint dans ses activités physiques, puisqu'en voulant faire de l'équitation, il avait aggravé sa fracture. Le docteur Lockwood avait dit que l'os était presque cassé, et avait rallongé sa convalescence de trois mois minimum. Le médecin lui avait vivement conseillé de ralentir s'il ne voulait pas finir surmené.  
  
Sa chute de cheval avait grandement alarmé Cédric. C'était logique, la dernière fois qu'Harry s'était blessé à cheval, il en avait oublié jusqu'à son existence.  
  
Harry commençait à comprendre comment il était tombé amoureux de son mari.  
  
Cédric était beau, c'était indéniable. En fait, il avait le physique d'un héros de roman : grand, la mâchoire carrée, les yeux clairs, un sourire franc et les yeux pétillants de malice qui encanaillaient un peu ce portrait trop sage.  
  
Mais son caractère était tout aussi remarquable. Cédric faisait de son mieux pour l'aider : il le guidait dans ses recherches, en précisant une anecdote sur l'objet qu'Harry étudiait, ou bien organisait ses notes en ajoutant des dates. Il l'assistait mêmement dans les tâches plus quotidiennes. Il le promenait en fauteuil dans les allées du parc et Harry s'était habitué à se faire porter dans les escaliers.  
  
Sa tendresse n'avait manifestement pas été altérée par l'amnésie de son époux. Cela se voyait déjà par les surnoms affectueux qu'il lui donnait, mais aussi par sa façon de lui prendre les mains, ou de caresser sa cuisse sans y penser alors qu'ils lisaient côte à côte. C'était parfois plus subtil, comme sa délicatesse quand il le déposait dans son fauteuil, ou comment ses doigts s'attardaient un instant de trop sur ses hanches quand Harry se levait.  
  
Parfois Harry le surprenait à l'observer avec un désir non dissimulé, et il devait reconnaitre que ces regards l'émouvaient plus qu'il ne s'y attendait. Il lui arrivait de sentir son cœur s'affoler quand Cédric lui souriait ou effleurait sa joue du dos de sa main. Son époux s'amusait de sa gêne et lui souriait plus largement encore.  
  
Bien que naturellement embarrassé par ces émotions inconvenantes, Harry s'en réjouissait.  
  
C'était plutôt bon signe que de ressentir de l'attirance pour son mari. Peut-être que d'ici peu, il retrouverait l'entièreté de ses sentiments pour lui. En attendant, il ne tentait rien d'ambigu avec Cédric, malgré ses avances répétées mais discrètes.  
  
La situation évolua pourtant subitement, bien indépendamment de la volonté du jeune homme.

***

Il était dans les bois, seul. Il marchait aussi vite qu'il le pouvait, mais était ralenti par la boue et les ronces qui s'accrochaient à son manteau. Plus il avançait, plus c'était difficile. Il était comme englué dans le sol, alors qu'il y avait urgence.  
  
Elle avait besoin de lui.  
  
Il l'entendait hurler son nom, et il lui répondait qu'il arrivait, mais il ne la trouvait pas. Il avait l'impression de tourner en rond. Il avait chaud et froid en même temps, il sentait la sueur lui dégouliner dans les yeux et tremper son dos. Les arbres qu'il touchait étaient poisseux.  
  
Soudain le sol se déroba sous lui et il atterrit à genoux dans une clairière.  
  
Il releva la tête et la vit enfin. Elle était vêtue d'une longue robe blanche, probablement une chemise de nuit. Ses cheveux roux, violente tache de couleur dans le camaïeu de gris de la forêt, flottaient au vent et dissimulaient son visage.  
  
Elle ne hurlait plus et était parfaitement immobile. Il tenta laborieusement de se relever pour aller la rejoindre, mais il était comme collé au sol.  
  
Il tendit la main vers elle et remarqua que sa robe ternissait à vue d'œil. De blanc éclatant, elle était passée à un gris sale. Elle releva la tête brusquement et il eut un élan d'horreur en voyant son visage.  
Il était à une dizaine de mètres d'elle et pourtant il arrivait à voir les vers grouiller dans ses orbites. Tout son visage était écorché : ses pommettes blanches saillaient au milieu des chairs rosâtres et ses dents formaient un rictus pervers.  
Il n'avait pas eu conscience des mouches auparavant mais désormais le bourdonnement de leurs ailes était assourdissant.  
  
Une main venue de nulle part se posa sur son épaule. Une deuxième sur son cou. Une troisième sur l'arrière de sa nuque. Une quatrième sur sa joue. Et une cinquième. Une sixième, septième, huitième…il perdit le compte. Les mains déferlaient sur lui comme une vague, tâtonnant, palpant, griffant son corps. Une pression lente le fit s'enfoncer dans le sol, inexorablement. Les mains s'agitaient encore sur son visage, obstruant sa vue.  
  
Harry se réveilla essoufflé, en sueur et en panique.  
  
\- Je suis là, chhhhtt…  
  
Cédric le tenait dans ses bras, en lui caressant le dos et les cheveux, chuchotant pour le rassurer. Harry essaya de s'en dégager, mais Cédric le maintenait contre sa poitrine. Après quelques minutes, Harry cessa de lutter et se laissa bercer en sanglotant doucement, appuyé contre le torse de Cédric.  
  
\- Je passais dans le couloir et je t'ai entendu crier, expliqua-t-il. De quoi as-tu rêvé ?  
  
\- Elle était là, renifla Harry.  
  
\- Qui ?  
  
\- Je ne sais pas…  
  
Mais il était certain de la connaître. Sinon il n'aurait pas ressenti cette urgence à la secourir. Si seulement il se souvenait de son nom…  
  
\- Peut-être que tu l'as inventée, mon amour. À quoi ressemblait-elle ?  
  
\- Non, je la connais, s'agaça le jeune homme. Une jeune fille rousse, mais elle avait été zombifiée, je n'ai pas vu son visage.  
  
\- Nous ne connaissons aucune jeune fille rousse, affirma Cédric.  
  
\- Si ! répondit Harry d'une voix étranglée de sanglots. Je suis sûr de l'avoir déjà vue !  
  
\- Certaines personnes que nous rencontrons en rêve sont des gens que nous avons déjà croisés, expliqua Cédric. Il suffit que tu aies vue cette fille rien qu'une seule fois, dans une foule, par exemple, pour que ton cerveau ait enregistré son visage et te l'ai remontré en rêve.  
  
\- Non, ce n'est pas ça, renifla de nouveau Harry. Je sais que je la connais. Je le sens dans mes tripes, c'est une évidence.  
  
Il réalisa que ses mains tremblaient alors qu'il s'essuyait les yeux. Il se mordit la lèvre et se concentra. Il lui fallait son nom…  
  
\- Jane.  
  
\- Quoi ?  
  
La main de Cédric avait arrêté ses caresses.  
  
\- Ou Jeanne. Ou Johanna ? Je ne sais plus, soupira Harry. Mais ça commence par un J.  
  
Il grogna de frustration.  
  
\- J'ai son nom au bout de la langue !  
  
\- Ça ne sert à rien de s'acharner, dit tranquillement Cédric. Si c'est si important que ça, son prénom te reviendra au moment où tu t'y attendras le moins.  
  
Harry eut l'impression de sentir son cœur chuter. Une immense nappe de désespoir se déversa en lui.  
  
\- Mais Cédric…murmura-t-il, au bord des larmes. Ma vie entière a disparu. Je ne me souviens d'aucune chose importante.  
  
Il ne put contenir ses larmes bien longtemps.  
  
\- Je n'en peux plus…Je suis épuisé…  
  
Il sentit que Cédric l'enveloppait dans ses bras et lui embrassait le sommet de la tête, et se laissa aller contre lui. Il finit par s'endormir, sans même s'en rendre compte.

***

Harry fut réveillé par la lumière du jour. Ses angoisses de la nuit lui revinrent en mémoire, mais seule la frustration agitait désormais son esprit. Il soupira et se blottit contre son oreiller, avant de refermer les yeux, espérant grappiller quelques minutes de sommeil en plus.  
  
Il les rouvrit brutalement en réalisant que son oreiller respirait. Il tourna la tête et comprit qu'il avait dormi lové contre Cédric. Son cœur battait la chamade. Quel idiot…  
  
Il s'agissait maintenant de se dégager discrètement sans le déranger. Harry se releva à demi avant de voir que Cédric le retenait contre lui, son bras autour de sa taille. Il jura intérieurement. Le plus délicatement possible, il essaya de soulever la main de son mari pour pouvoir se libérer. Il pensait être efficace quand soudain, Cédric roula sur le côté, entraînant Harry qui ne put retenir une exclamation de stupeur, et le plaqua sur le dos.  
  
Cédric, au-dessus de lui, souriait de toutes ses dents.  
  
\- Eh bien jeune homme, ne seriez-vous pas en train d'essayer de m'échapper ?  
  
Harry pouffa.  
  
\- Pas du tout, j'essayais de ne pas vous réveiller.  
  
\- Ah oui ? C'est raté, murmura Cédric en lui caressant la joue.  
  
Il se penchait doucement vers lui, un sourire attendri au lèvres et le regard brûlant. Harry eut une bouffée de panique. Allait-il l'embrasser ? Il rougit et se dégagea de l'étreinte de son compagnon.  
  
\- Il se fait tard, il faut qu'on se lève, bredouilla-t-il en s'extirpant du lit et en ignorant l'air déçu de Cédric.  
  
Il claudiqua jusqu'à la salle de bain et s'y enferma. En se débarbouillant, il se dit que ses manières étaient ridicules. Cédric était son _mari_. Il n'y avait rien de mal à dormir avec lui, encore moins à se réveiller dans ses bras.  
  
Mais il ne se sentait pas encore prêt à assumer sa vie conjugale. En l'absence de ses souvenirs, Cédric lui apparaissait au mieux comme un ami, au pire comme un inconnu.


	6. La lettre

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un chapitre un peu tranquilou cette semaine. Bonne lecture !

Draco s'efforçait de savourer la fraîcheur d'octobre sur la terrasse de Pemberley. Hermione et Ron tentaient de leur côté de l'inclure dans la conversation, mais le jeune maître des lieux préférait observer les nuances de son thé plutôt que de commenter le changement de saison. Le couple, bien que conscient du manque d'enthousiasme du jeune homme, ne se décourageait pas et continuait de le solliciter à intervalles réguliers.  
  
La gouvernante interrompit leur discussion en amenant à Draco une lettre. Celui-ci manqua de lui arracher les mains tant il était à cran et la décacheta avec un couteau à beurre, sans se soucier de l'air réprobateur d'Hermione. Il lut le texte d'une traite, encore debout, avant de laisser échapper un rire soulagé.  
  
\- Bonne nouvelle ? demanda Ron.  
  
\- Je crois qu'on a une piste, déclara Draco avec un grand sourire.  
  
Ron se leva précipitamment et lui arracha presque la lettre des mains.  
  
\- L'officier Dubois a prévenu cette jeune fille, qui connaissait Diggory, expliqua Draco à Hermione. Et elle nous a écrit la liste des planques possibles.  
  
\- Cho Chang ?  
  
Draco et Hermione se tournèrent vers Ron, intrigués.  
  
\- Tu la connais ? interrogea Hermione.  
  
\- Elle était avec nous, en Chine. Au temple de Maître Liu, je veux dire. Elle était deux niveaux au-dessus de nous, et un niveau en dessous des jumeaux.  
  
Il eut un petit sourire.  
  
\- Enfin, c'est surtout Harry qui la connaît bien.  
  
\- Vraiment ? dit Draco.  
  
\- Oui, c'était sa première petite amie, avoua Ron avec un sourire désolé. Ils se sont retrouvés plusieurs fois en finale du tournoi de l'école, et ils gagnaient à tour de rôle.  
  
Draco en resta coi, ce qui ne manqua pas de faire rire Hermione.  
  
\- C'était un peu le couple phare de l'école pendant la dernière année de Cho, ajouta Ron. Tout le monde pensait qu'ils allaient se marier à leur retour en Angleterre.  
  
\- Ah oui ? répondit Draco d'un ton un peu étranglé.  
  
\- Oui, mais ils se sont séparés peu de temps après, personne n'a jamais su pourquoi. Je sais juste que Cho a rejoint l'armée, et qu'ils s'écrivaient des lettres de temps en temps.  
  
\- Ne serais-tu pas un peu jaloux, Draco ? sourit Hermione.  
  
\- Pas du tout ! protesta l'intéressé.  
  
Hermione continua de le taquiner un petit peu, puis Ron lui résuma la lettre.  
  
Cho expliquait qu'elle avait connu Cédric à l'armée, et qu'ils étaient devenus amis. Elle avait coupé les ponts avec lui quand il lui avait présentée son projet de zombies conscients. Elle avait d'abord essayé de le raisonner, de lui dire qu'il mettait des vies en danger, mais ils avaient fini par se disputer et ne plus se parler. Cédric avait été transféré dans un autre régiment, et elle n'avait plus jamais entendu parler de lui. À l'époque, elle ne savait pas que son projet était sérieux, aussi n'avait-elle prévenu personne, et l'avait rapidement oublié. Mais Olivier Dubois avait réussi à la recontacter, et elle avait compris qu'elle avait des informations qui pouvaient s'avérer utiles.  
  
Cédric s'était vanté d'un château en Écosse, dans la province proche d'Edinburgh. À moins que ce ne soit Aberdeen ? Elle ne savait plus et s'en excusait. Elle se souvenait qu'il s'agissait d'un petit village, à peut-être une journée ou deux de la mer, mais dans les terres –d'ailleurs Cédric avait parlé d'un bois qui entourait le domaine, elle en était sûre. Elle se désolait de ne pouvoir donner de plus amples détails, et espérait néanmoins que ce soit utile. Elle concluait la lettre en souhaitant le meilleur à Draco et en envoyant ses amitiés aux Weasley.  
  
\- En Écosse, donc…murmura Draco.  
  
\- C'est large, mais c'est un début, dit Hermione avec conviction.  
  
Draco ne pouvait qu'approuver.

***  


Plus tard, alors que la nuit avait enveloppé Pemberley depuis plusieurs heures déjà, Draco se défoulait sur les mannequins de bois du dojo.  
  
Hermione avait prévenu tout le monde des hypothèses de Cho. Il avait été décidé que Draco, Hermione et Ron partiraient le surlendemain pour Edinburgh, soit une semaine à cheval, en comptant les escales et l'enquête qu'ils ne manqueraient pas de poursuivre. Une fois à destination, ils devraient fouiller la ville à la recherche d'informations, puis faire de même avec la campagne alentour. Si, après une semaine, donc à la date limite du 6 novembre fixée par la générale McGonagall, la piste leur paraissait stérile, ils reprendraient la route pour Aberdeen, avec la même organisation.  
  
Trois jours après leur départ, Sirius et Remus devaient faire le même trajet, suivis trois jours plus tard par le capitaine Maugrey, Miss Tonks et la générale McGonagall. Ils se retrouveraient tous à Aberdeen le 20 novembre, et aviseraient là-bas selon leurs options.  
  
Draco était heureux d'avoir enfin un vrai plan d'action. Ces semaines à se ronger les sangs et à espérer dans le vide l'avaient grandement éprouvé. Il les avait passées à envoyer et à répondre à des lettres qui ne menaient à rien, parfois à se rendre dans un petit village perdu pour se voir répondre que jamais on n'avait croisé qui que ce soit qui ressemble de près ou de loin à Harry.  
  
Sa frustration et son angoisse grandissaient de jour en jour. L'inaction et l'impuissance le rendaient malade. Harry avait besoin de lui, plus que jamais, et la seule chose qu'il pouvait faire, c'était envoyer des lettres.  
  
Alors la nuit, il se réfugiait dans le dojo, défoulant la rage et la douleur qu'il avait contenues toute la journée. Une fois épuisé, les jointures ensanglantées d'avoir trop frappé sur les sacs et les mannequins de sables, il retournait se coucher et se levait prêt à donner le change devant les autres, même si ça devenait de plus en plus difficile.  
  
Tout lui faisait penser à lui. La paire de lames qui reposait sur un présentoir, par exemple. Composée d'un katana et d'un wasikashi, ce qui en faisait l'alliance d'une lame longue, de 2 shaku soit soixante centimètres, et d'une courte, d'environ trente-huit centimètres. Draco lui avait fait ce cadeau pour ses vingt ans, et Harry l'avait tout de suite adoré.  
  
Tout le monde était sur la terrasse, décorée avec des lampions et des fleurs pour l'occasion. Il faisait encore jour, mais la soirée avait déjà été bien entamée. Les Weasley étaient presque au complet, Percy était sorti de son monastère et Charlie avait pu rentrer de Roumanie. Harry lui avait sauté dans les bras dès qu'il l'avait vu.  
  
Draco se souvenait que voir Harry déambuler au milieu de tous ces rouquins lui avait arraché un petit sourire attendri. Mais il se rappelait surtout du fou rire qu'avait eu Sirius quand Harry avait ouvert son premier cadeau.  
Draco lui avait tendu le paquet, qui contenait une édition illustrée de _Ce qui nous lie aux défunts : principes de philosophie thanatologique_. Harry l'avait embrassé sur la joue pour le remercier et Draco avait ajouté :  
  
\- J'ai un autre cadeau, mais je ne te le donnerai que quand nous serons seuls tous les deux.  
  
Harry était devenu écarlate, mais ce n'est que quand Sirius, assis juste à côté d'eux, avait éclaté de rire que Draco avait compris le double sens de sa phrase. Devant l'air embarrassé de son fiancé, il avait essayé de se rattraper et juré ne pas avoir fait exprès, mais son parrain s'était empressé de répandre l'anecdote à qui voulait l'entendre, malgré les remontrances de Remus.  
  
Quand enfin, la fête s'était terminée et qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés seuls dans la bibliothèque, ils s'étaient assis dans un des confidents de la pièce. Dans son souvenir, Harry avait l'air un peu nerveux mais aussi teinté de curiosité. Il s'était assis sagement dans le premier siège, attendant que Draco ne revienne avec son cadeau et ne s'asseye en face de lui. Draco lui avait tendu le paquet, déjà impatient de sa réaction.  
  
Harry avait eu un petit air surpris adorable et avait commencé à défaire le nœud et à déplier le papier. Quand il avait enfin sorti les deux armes, ses yeux s'étaient écarquillés et sa bouche lentement étirée en un sourire sincère. Rien que de voir cette expression sur son visage, Draco se sentait comblé. Harry s'était levé, pour mieux pouvoir admirer l'équilibre et la forme de ses nouvelles armes. Ses yeux se baladaient sur le fil des lames avec expertise et plaisir. Draco aurait pu rester toute la nuit à l'observer, mais il avait ajouté :  
  
\- Ce n'est absolument pas pour remplacer tes Wing Chun, mais je me suis dit que ça te plairait te diversifier tes techniques.  
  
Harry lui avait fait un grand sourire :  
  
\- C'est une merveilleuse idée, je n'ai jamais essayé des lames de longueur inégales ! Merci beaucoup.  
  
Draco s'était ensuite levé pour l'entourer de ses bras et avait baissé d'un ton :  
  
\- Au Japon, les doubles lames sont le symbole de la bisexualité.  
  
\- Non, vraiment ? avait chuchoté Harry en retour. C'est génial !  
  
Ses yeux verts pétillaient et Draco s'était penché sur lui et l'avait longuement embrassé.  
  
Le souvenir de ce baiser, seul dans le dojo, lui vrilla le cœur. Déjà les éclats de rire de Harry commençaient à s'étioler dans son esprit. Est-ce qu'il allait finir par l'oublier, entièrement ?  
  
Il donna un coup de poing rageur dans le sac de sable suspendu devant lui.  
  
La simple pensée de son prochain voyage en Écosse l'apaisa un peu. Il retourna se coucher, rêvant déjà ses retrouvailles avec son fiancé.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alors ça n'a rien à voir avec ma fic, mais vous savez qu'en ce moment, les soulèvements anti-racistes se multiplient aux Etats-Unis (et dans le monde !), et qu'on assiste à une répression policière violente. On ne peut pas mettre de lien ici, mais signez des pétitions, partagez ce que disent les concerné.es, essayez d'éduquer votre famille si elle n'y est pas sensible, n'utilisez pas le carré noir avec le # BlackLivesMatter, car ça flood le # et empêche les gens d'accéder aux infos sur les manifs, les pétitions, etc...  
> Si vous pouvez, participez aux cagnottes, et si vous ne pouvez pas, allez sur YouTube et tapez dans la barre de recherche " how to help blm ", et vous aurez pleins de longues vidéos à regarder : elles sont pleines de pubs, et l'argent revient à des cagnottes pour les cautions des arrêté.es, celles pour les funérailles des familles de personnes tué.es par la police, etc. Vous n'êtes même pas obligé.es de les regarder, mettez les en fond et faites les tourner sans le son, ça suffit !


	7. Une mauvaise soirée

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Attention dans ce chapitre : TW agression sexuelle.  
> J'ai mis les bornes en gras : "Cédric lui fit l'effet..." et "Cédric s'arrêta net" pour que vous puissiez éviter au besoin.  
> Bonne lecture !

Le 15 octobre était arrivé et avait relancé les expérimentations de Harry. N'ayant rien retrouvé par lui-même, il avait recommencé à tenter de stimuler sa mémoire. Cette fois, il avait décidé de reprendre la chronologie des événements à l'envers. C'est pourquoi, assis sur un des fauteuils du grand salon, il interrogeait Cédric sur l'accident qui avait provoqué son amnésie. Le feu crépitait dans la cheminée, l'ambiance était tranquille, mais pourtant Harry était frustré. Cédric ne lui livrait que peu de détails, et préférait se concentrer sur son roman.  
  
\- Harry, pour la énième fois, je n'étais pas là, soupira son époux.  
  
\- Mais qu'est-ce que je faisais dehors en pleine nuit ? insista Harry. Est-ce que nous nous étions disputés ?  
  
\- Qui t'a dit que c'était en pleine nuit ? dit Cédric d'un ton acerbe.  
  
Harry s'arrêta une seconde. Pourquoi s'était-il convaincu que son accident avait eu lieu de nuit ? Il se reprit bien vite.  
  
\- Très bien, donc c'était en journée, nota-t-il. Le matin, l'après-midi ? Ou le soir ?  
  
\- L'après-midi.  
  
\- Où m'as-tu retrouvé exactement ? continua Harry. Il faudra qu'on aille y faire un tour.  
  
\- Ce n'est pas moi qui t'ai retrouvé, répondit Cédric avec un petit soupir.  
  
Harry releva la tête de ses notes.  
  
\- Vraiment ? Mais ce n'est pas ce qu'a dit le docteur Lockwood, remarqua-t-il.  
  
\- Et qu'a dit Lockwood ? soupira Cédric.  
  
\- Il a dit que j'avais fait une chute de cheval et que tu m'avais trouvé assommé.  
  
\- C'est Cassius qui t'a retrouvé, répondit Cédric sans lever les yeux de son livre.  
  
\- Alors il faudra que je pense à l'interroger…déclara Harry en tapotant sa lèvre avec son crayon.  
  
\- Cassius a mieux à faire, enfin, s'agaça Cédric. Il doit s'occuper de cette maison.  
  
Harry cilla. De ce qu'il en voyait, Cassius n'était pas spécialement débordé.  
  
Il y avait en effet trois domestiques : Cassius, donc, mais aussi la cuisinière, Miss Scrimshaw, et enfin un jardinier et écuyer, Matthew. Il ne les voyait pas souvent, à vrai dire.  
  
Ni la maison ni le jardin ne paraissaient bien entretenus. C'était correct, certes, mais certaines parties du jardin partaient en friche et si Cassius époussetait parfois les meubles et le sol, Harry ne se souvenait pas avoir vu quelqu'un faire un vrai ménage de la maison. Quelques fois, il avait de lui-même nettoyé sa chambre de fond en comble, trop incommodé par la poussière. Il n'en avait pas parlé à Cédric, parce qu'il ne voulait pas qu'un domestique ne soit renvoyé par sa faute, et son époux n'avait pas l'air de voir que son domaine était plus que négligé.  
  
De manière générale, Cédric passait assez peu de temps à la maison, et bizarrement, les trois domestiques avaient l'air de vivre plus ou moins à leur guise, sans se soucier d'Harry, qui se retrouvait le plus souvent seul.  
  
Au début, il lui arrivait de parler aux trois employés, ou du moins d'essayer. Mais si Cassius lui obéissait sans souci, il ne lui adressait à peine la parole. C'était pareil pour les deux autres : ils lui répondaient avec des phrases courtes et sèches, voire pas du tout. Tous les trois avaient constamment l'air un peu ailleurs, comme si les préoccupations bassement terrestres les ennuyaient profondément. Leur regard se voilait fréquemment, dès que les requêtes de Harry dépassaient plus de quelques phrases. Le jeune homme s'était vite découragé, et leur absence de réactivité le mettant mal à l'aise, se débrouillait la plupart du temps sans eux.  
  
Tout cela pour dire que Cassius avait largement le temps de répondre à ses questions, et même de l'emmener sur le lieu de l'accident. Peut-être que si Harry montait le cheval avec lequel il était parti se promener ce jour-là…Il fit part de cette idée à Cédric.  
  
\- Harry, c'est complètement inutile, souffla-t-il.  
  
\- Qu'en sais-tu ? répliqua Harry d'un ton sec.  
  
Son intonation agressive fit relever la tête à Cédric.  
  
\- Qu'est-ce que tu as ce soir ? demanda-t-il, un brin étonné.  
  
\- Je fais ce que je peux pour retrouver mes souvenirs, j'envisage toutes les solutions possibles, mais on dirait que tu fais tout pour me décourager ! lança Harry.  
  
\- Pas du tout ! se défendit Cédric.  
  
\- Si Cassius peut me montrer l'endroit de la forêt où je suis tombé, ça pourrait…  
  
\- Pourquoi parles-tu de forêt ? interrogea Cédric.  
  
\- Je…je n'étais pas en forêt ? demanda Harry.  
  
C'était étrange. Toutes les fois où il s'était imaginé son accident, il se l'était figuré en forêt, de nuit, sous une pluie battante.  
  
\- Bien sûr que non, Cassius t'a retrouvé au bord d'une petite route, à travers champs.  
  
\- Est-ce qu'il pleuvait ? tenta Harry.  
  
\- Oh non, pas spécialement. Nous étions en août, répondit Cédric avec un haussement d'épaule.  
  
\- Peut-être y avait-il des témoins ? Si je suis passé en pleine après-midi dans un champ, peut-être que quelqu'un m'a vu et …  
  
\- Harry, à quoi cela servirait-il ? le coupa Cédric une nouvelle fois. Tu n'as pas disparu à ce que je sache ? Quel intérêt qu'un paysan du coin te dise qu'il t'a vu passer à cheval il y a presque trois mois ? En quoi ça te ramènerait tes souvenirs ?  
  
Harry eut soudainement une boule dans la gorge. Il ne répondit pas et tâcha de se concentrer sur ses notes.  
Cédric dut voir sa détresse puisqu'il se radoucit :  
  
\- Ce que je veux dire, c'est qu'il faut que tu ailles de l'avant. Tu t'enfermes trop dans le passé, Harry.  
  
Il se leva et vint s'accroupir devant le jeune homme, lui posa une main sur le genou.  
  
\- Je comprends que tu veuilles te souvenir, mais ça va faire trois mois, et très peu de progrès. Peut-être qu'il est temps que tu profites de ce drame pour apprécier notre vie à nous.  
  
\- Cédric…  
  
\- Tu es tout le temps renfermé sur toi-même, au milieu de tes notes et de tes expériences. Rends-toi à l'évidence : cela ne suffit pas. Et moi, j'aimerais retrouver mon mari.  
  
\- Justement, soupira Harry. J'ai besoin de mes souvenirs pour comprendre.  
  
\- Comprendre quoi ? répéta Cédric d'un ton légèrement moqueur.  
  
\- Comment ma vie peut-être à ce point opposée à mes aspirations, finit par lâcher Harry. Peut-être qu'auparavant, j'aimais flâner toute la journée à la maison, mais aujourd'hui cette oisiveté m'hérisse.  
  
Cédric pencha la tête sur le côté.  
  
\- Je ne peux pas croire que ça ait pu me convenir un jour. Nous sommes en pleine pandémie de zombies, un phénomène que l'on comprend à peine, et moi, je reste cloîtré ici ?  
  
Il eut un rire sans joie et vit que cela fit tressaillir Cédric.  
  
\- Je veux comprendre le Problème, aider à l'éradiquer, le résoudre, expliqua Harry. Ou au moins aider le monde à repousser les attaques de mort-vivants…Pas lire des romans toute la journée !  
  
Cédric ne répondait toujours pas. Peut-être était-il allé trop loin ?  
  
\- Je me sens en décalage entre ce que tu attends de moi et ce que je veux, avoua Harry. Et comme je suis coincé ici à cause de ma jambe, le seul problème que je peux régler, c'est ma mémoire.  
  
Devant le silence de Cédric, il ajouta dans un souffle, s'excusant presque :  
  
\- Je ne supporte pas de ne rien faire.  
  
En face de lui, Cédric restait toujours muet. Harry craignait de l'avoir vexé. Allait-il s'énerver ? Il était déjà bien agacé avant qu'Harry ne lançât ce qu'il avait sur le cœur. Il commençait à avoir l'habitude de son humeur changeante, et parvenait à déceler les micro-expressions qui trahissaient une tension sous-jacente.  
  
\- Je comprends ta frustration, commença Cédric, qui faisait visiblement un effort. Je n'imaginais pas que tu puisses souffrir d'un tel mal-être. Mais je peux t'assurer que tu n'étais pas dérangé par cette vie auparavant, ou en tout cas, que tu ne m'as jamais rien dit sur ton ressenti.  
  
Harry eut une bouffée de compassion pour son alter-ego du passé. Il doutait fortement que ses sentiments d'alors soient bien différent de ceux qu'il éprouvait aujourd'hui. À son avis, il avait surtout dû refouler ses ambitions et se contenter de la vie que lui dessinait Cédric. L'amnésie avait juste brisé son inhibition.  
Il hocha simplement la tête.  
  
\- Je ne veux pas t'imposer quoi que soit, Harry, dit Cédric en le regardant dans les yeux.  
  
L'intensité de son regard lui échauffa les joues. Cédric sourit en remarquant son trouble.  
  
\- En revanche, je préfère que tu attendes de pouvoir tenir sur tes deux jambes pour aller chasser du zombie.  
  
Sa plaisanterie arracha un léger rire à Harry. Il se sentait soulagé : il avait enfin eu le courage de partager ses pensées à Cédric, et celui-ci avait l'air d'en tenir compte.

Plus tard dans la soirée, alors qu'ils étaient remontés dans la chambre, Harry se sentait un peu nerveux.  
  
Depuis qu'il avait eu son cauchemar et que Cédric était venu pour le rassurer, ils dormaient de plus en plus souvent ensemble. C'était Harry qui avait proposé cette idée, quand Cédric l'avait informé qu'ils dormaient ensemble chaque nuit depuis qu'ils étaient mariés. Il lui paraissait important de reprendre ses habitudes d'autrefois, et il espérait même que revenir à leur ancienne domesticité pouvait faire remonter quelques souvenirs. Pour l'instant, cependant, il n'en était rien.  
  
Mais ce soir, peut-être à cause de leur dispute, Harry était un peu mal à l'aise. Il avait l'impression diffuse qu'il allait faire une folie. Même si Cédric était parfois un peu irascible, Harry ne pouvait nier les sentiments qu'il commençait à ressentir pour lui. Étrangement, ça l'effrayait. Il savait qu'il n'y avait rien de mal à retomber amoureux de son mari oublié, même s'il n'en était pas encore épris à ce point. Pourtant, à mesure qu'il s'autorisait à s'attacher à Cédric, une culpabilité étrange lui pesait sur le cœur.  
  
Alors qu'il était assis sur le lit, Cédric faisant sa toilette dans la salle de bains, il était tiraillé entre son envie d'assumer son affection et le goût amer que laissait leur altercation.  
  
\- Tout va bien, mon amour ?  
  
Harry sursauta et se retourna. Cédric, dans l'embrasure de la porte de la salle de bain, le regardait d'un air soucieux. Ses cheveux étaient un peu humides, ce qui assombrissait leur teinte.  
Il était vêtu d'un pantalon de kimono et d'une large chemise ouverte sur sa poitrine qui dissimulait la cicatrice sur son bras greffé. Harry aurait d'ailleurs pu ne jamais remarquer qu'il s'agissait d'une greffe : le membre était si bien conservé qu'il était difficile de croire qu'il provenait d'un zombie. À moins qu'il ne s'agissait d'un zombie très jeune.  
Son visage et le haut de son torse était aussi encore un peu mouillés, et ce constat émut Harry plus qu'il ne le souhaitait. Il déglutit et répondit dans un murmure :  
  
\- Tout va bien.  
  
Cédric sourit.  
  
\- Je vais te refaire ton bandage avant qu'on aille se coucher.  
  
Harry acquiesça et Cédric alla chercher du baume et des bandes de lin. Harry s'adossa à la tête de lit, et Cédric s'assit et prit délicatement sa jambe blessée sur ses genoux. Il détacha lentement le bandage qu'Harry portait et le mit de côté. Puis il ouvrit le pot de baume et s'en enduit les mains, avant de se mettre à masser consciencieusement la cheville de Harry. Celui-ci rougit à son contact, avant de se détendre. Il sentait que sa cheville lui faisait moins mal qu'auparavant, et les mains de Cédric parvenaient à le soulager sans douleur. Il ne put retenir un soupir d'aise et ferma les yeux. Il sentit que Cédric entourait sa peau de bandes de lin et serrait doucement. Le tissu maintenait fermement sa cheville, sans lui faire mal pour autant. Harry rouvrit les yeux.  
  
Cédric lui souriait, avec un air gentiment moqueur. Harry lui sourit en retour, avec un peu plus de gêne, et retira sa jambe. Il se mordit la lèvre, regrettant son laisser-aller. Une sourde appréhension lui affola le cœur, comme une sorte de trac.  
  
\- Je vais te laisser seul pour cette nuit, je pense.  
  
\- Non, attends… répondit Harry.  
  
Cédric, prêt à se lever, se retourna vers lui et le regarda d'un air interrogateur. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il faisait, et sa culpabilité hurlait en arrière-plan de son esprit, mais Harry tendit la main vers lui, jusqu'à se saisir de son col de chemise. Il y eut une microseconde de flottement durant laquelle sa peur et son désir s'équilibrèrent, avant qu'Harry ne cède à la tentation et n'attire Cédric vers lui, déposant ses lèvres sur les siennes. Toute son appréhension s'évapora à ce contact et ses pensées laissèrent place à un mélange incompréhensible de soulagement, de plaisir et d'euphorie.  
  
Il ne fallut pas une seconde pour que Cédric ne réponde à son baiser. Harry sentit confusément qu'il attrapait sa taille et que sa main passa sur ses cheveux et son cou. Il poussa un petit gémissement surpris quand Cédric bascula sur lui et le poussa à s'allonger complètement, lui enlevant ses lunettes avec nonchalance.  
  
**Cédric lui fit l'effet** d'un naufragé complètement assoiffé qui découvre enfin une source : complètement avide de lui, il l'embrassait avec une passion presque douloureuse, ses mains explorant son corps avec indécence, s'arrêtant sur ses hanches, ses côtes, sa nuque…  
Harry, s'il avait rêvé de ce baiser depuis déjà quelques semaines, ne s'attendait tout de même pas une telle sauvagerie. Il réussit à dégager sa bouche et un peu essoufflé, parvint à articuler :  
  
\- Attends, s'il te plaît…  
  
Cédric, habituellement attentif au moindre malaise de Harry, n'eut pas l'air de l'entendre. Il avait le visage enfoui dans son cou, une main qui serrait ses cheveux et une autre qui descendait sur ses cuisses.  
  
\- Cédric ?  
  
Son angoisse revenait, se glissait dans les méandres de son esprit encore embrouillé par ses émotions. Cédric captura de nouveau sa bouche, malgré ses gémissements de protestation, et continua de caresser son corps avec autant de fièvre.  
  
\- S'il te plaît, arrête…  
  
Une lame de pure panique transperça Harry alors qu'il sentit les mains de Cédric glisser sous sa chemise, directement sur sa peau nue. Il tenta vainement de se dégager de son étreinte, mais Cédric le maintenait plaqué au lit, serré entre ses cuisses.  
  
\- Arrête !  
  
Harry s'essaya à le frapper là où il le pouvait, mais ses coups étaient trop faibles pour qu'il puisse se dégager. Une des mains de Cédric entreprit de ramper jusque sur sa hanche, s'introduisant dans son pantalon de kimono.  
  
Les doigts glacés qui caressaient l'arrière de sa cuisse firent l'effet d'une douche froide à Harry. Une réminiscence lui vrilla le cerveau.  
  
Il avait déjà vécu ça.  
  
_Le visage de Cédric devant lui, haineux, dans un jardin, sa propre peur qui faisait trembler son couteau, la nuit qui les entourait._  
  
Sa terreur décupla ses forces, et avec ses deux mains, il parvint à repousser Cédric, avant de se redresser un peu et de lui flanquer une gifle.  
  
Tous les deux essoufflés, ils se fixèrent une minute.  
Cédric le dominait de toute sa hauteur, à genoux entre ses cuisses, et se tenait la joue avec un air indigné et coléreux.  
Harry, lui, était à demi-allongé, les jambes écartées, sa chemise ouverte sur son torse nu, appuyé sur ses coudes. Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi vulnérable qu'en cet instant.  
  
\- Je t'ai dit d'arrêter, se justifia-t-il d'un ton tremblant et empli de reproche.  
  
Cédric fulminait d'une rage froide. Harry eut la nette impression de se retrouver à la place d'une proie qui fait face son prédateur.  
  
\- Et moi, répondit Cédric avec une voix grave où résonnait la colère, ça fait des mois que j'attends ça.  
  
Il fondit de nouveau sur lui, plaquant violemment sa bouche contre celle d'Harry et maintenant ses bras au-dessus de sa tête. Harry se débattit comme il put et réussit à dégager son visage.  
  
\- Tu me fais mal, souffla-t-il.  
  
**Cédric s'arrêta net,** à quelques centimètres de son visage. La pression se relâcha sur les poignets d'Harry et Cédric se rassit sur ses jambes. Harry se recula et s'adossa à la tête de lit, tremblant.  
  
\- Je suis désolé, finit par dire Cédric.  
  
Son ton était soudainement beaucoup plus doux. Mais Harry ne s'y trompait pas.  
  
\- Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris, reprit Cédric. Ça fait tellement longtemps qu'on n'a pas fait l'amour, tu me manques tellement…j'ai mal interprété ce que tu voulais…  
  
Il s'empêtrait dans ses excuses. Harry, qui sentait sa colère monter, ne l'écoutait pas.  
  
\- Cédric, le coupa-t-il.  
  
Son ton glacial et ses mâchoires serrées eurent le mérite de faire taire Cédric.  
  
\- J'apprécierais que tu me laisses seul, dit-il d'un ton sans appel.  
  
\- Oui, répondit Cédric, penaud. Oui, bien sûr.  
  
Il se leva lentement et avant d'ouvrir la porte, se retourna vers Harry.  
  
\- Excuse-moi, vraiment, je ne…  
  
Le regard noir qu'il reçut en réponse interrompit brutalement ses bafouillages. Il battit en retraite et quitta la chambre sans un mot de plus.  
  
Dès qu'il eût fermé la porte, toute l'autorité qu'Harry avait réussi à rassembler s'effondra comme un château de cartes. Les larmes aux yeux, il rajusta ses vêtements de nuit et retrouva ses lunettes pour les poser sur sa table de chevet. Il éteignit la lampe et se résolut à se coucher.  
  
Ses pensées tourbillonnaient dans sa tête. Cédric le dégoûtait. Il était désormais certain que ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il faisait une chose pareille. Son souvenir, bien qu'assez flou, confirmait ses doutes.  
De quand datait-il ? Que faisait-il dans ce jardin, en pleine nuit ? Est-ce que Cédric avait déjà abusé de lui ? Ou battu ? Est-ce que c'est pour cela qu'il se rappelait avoir fui à travers la forêt avant son accident ?  
Peut-être que cette nuit-là, il fuyait Cédric et que celui-ci ne voulait pas qu'il le réalise, et qu'il lui avait menti sur leur relation.  
  
Ses différentes intuitions s'additionnèrent : l'irascibilité de son mari, son incompréhension et son inintérêt pour la vie que Cédric lui offrait, sa très probable tentative de fuite, son isolement, son état d'alerte permanent…  
Son mariage était loin d'être aussi idyllique que Cédric le lui peignait. Il avait très certainement été grandement amoureux de lui auparavant, mais le caractère brutal de son époux avait dû étioler ses sentiments. À moins que cette soudaine réalisation ne soit due à sa chute. Il était peut-être trop enamouré avant son amnésie pour avoir le courage de comprendre le piège où il était tombé.  
  
Au fond, Cédric avait raison : cette amnésie pourrait lui être bénéfique.  
  
Il se demanda si son mariage valait la peine d'être sauvé. Peut-être qu'à grands renforts de communication et de règles strictes, Cédric pourrait enfin combler ses attentes… Harry en était peu convaincu. Peut-être qu'il aurait pu sérieusement envisager cette possibilité auparavant, mais après ce soir…Il ne voulait pas vivre avec un homme qui mettait tellement ses désirs au-dessus des siens qu'il n'hésiterait pas à le violer au moindre moment d'égarement.  
  
Dès qu'il serait en mesure de marcher et de quitter cet endroit, il demanderait le divorce et parcourrait le pays à la recherche de ses souvenirs. En attendant, il devrait survivre, sans l'aide de personne.  
  
Ce projet lui mit du baume au cœur. Il réalisa que cette maison commençait à lui taper sur les nerfs, il s'épuisait, constamment sur le qui-vive. Même là, seul dans sa chambre, tout juste éclairée par l'éclat de la lune, il avait la sensation qu'on l'observait dans l'obscurité.  
  
Il se força à respirer lentement pour se calmer, essayant d'établir le voyage qu'il ferait une fois libre, et finit par sombrer dans le sommeil.


	8. Le plan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je tiens à préciser que les modalités de mariage et de divorce sont totalement anachroniques et même carrément inventées.

Harry s'était levé tôt. Assis dans le grand salon, une tasse de thé à la main, il observait la forêt. Le ciel était couvert, mais la luminosité augmentait avec le petit jour, et il parvenait à distinguer aisément les différents arbres de l'orée.  
  
Il bénissait la guérison de son poignet qui lui permettait de ne plus utiliser son fauteuil roulant, mais de se déplacer avec une béquille en bois. Il avait ainsi grandement gagné en autonomie. La simple idée que Cédric le touche, après son emportement de la veille, lui donnait la nausée.  
Il jeta un œil à son poignet. Cédric l'avait serré suffisamment fort pour que des bleus fleurissent sur sa peau pâle. C'était d'ailleurs un peu douloureux, surtout quand il s'était appuyé sur la rampe d'escalier pour descendre. Mais n'importe. La douleur lui rappelait de ne pas baisser sa garde avec Cédric.  
  
La nuit n'avait aucunement atténué sa résolution.  
  
Au contraire, à son réveil, la perspective de rester cloîtré dans ce manoir lui avait donné une bouffée d'irritation. Il se promit d'aller se promener dans les bois dès que Cédric serait hors de portée.  
Le docteur Lockwood lui avait dit que sa fracture serait totalement rétablie vers décembre ou janvier. Harry était certain qu'il pourrait marcher sans problèmes avant Noël, quitte à ne pas trop forcer sur sa cheville. Tout dépendrait de comment Cédric allait prendre sa décision. Il ne comptait pas lui en parler, pas avant que sa sortie ne soit entièrement aménagée.  
  
\- Je vais à Chipenden, déclara Cédric dans son dos.  
  
Harry ne se retourna même pas.  
  
\- Je reviens en début d'après-midi.  
  
Il l'entendit hésiter sur le pas de la porte.  
  
\- Très bien, répondit-il.  
  
\- Bonne journée.  
  
Cette fois-ci, il ne daigna pas lui répondre.  
  
Même s'il avait décidé que leur mariage était fini, et que par conséquent, il ne lui servait à rien de faire des scènes avec Cédric, il voulait lui faire comprendre que son comportement était inacceptable. Par ses bouderies, Harry souhaitait réduire leurs interactions au strict minimum. Peut-être que Cédric comprendrait alors mieux sa demande de divorce. Quand il la lui ferait.  
Harry ricana. L'image de faire sa demande de divorce, comme une demande en mariage, un genou à terre, lui traversa l'esprit. Mais Cédric ne serait probablement pas sensible à son humour.  
Puis il se reconcentra sur son plan.  
  
Ce matin était celui du 29 octobre. Il décida de fixer la date de son départ au 22 décembre. Ainsi, il passerait son réveillon loin de cette maison. Il le passerait certainement seul d'ailleurs. À moins qu'il ne retrouve les amis qu'avait mentionné Cédric ?  
  
Il compta sur ses doigts : Vladimir au Japon, Elizabeth et Thomas en Irlande, Ernest à Manchester. Ces noms ne lui disaient toujours rien, mais c'était déjà un début de piste. Il lui faudrait retrouver son village natal, aussi. Et la jeune fille rousse de son rêve.  
  
Harry s'agaça. Il ne fallait pas rêvasser à son futur voyage, d'abord, les modalités de sa fuite.  
  
Il avait déjà un allié : le docteur Lockwood. Il lui faudrait le voir, l'interroger sur son couple avec Cédric, sur ce qui l'avait poussé à le fuir. Et surtout, lui demander de contacter un notaire, pour rédiger le divorce. Mais plus important encore, il lui fallait maintenir le contact, ne pas le perdre de vue, ne pas se retrouver seul si jamais Cédric le mettait de nouveau en danger.  
Il décida de s'en occuper le lendemain, et d'aviser ensuite.  
  
Harry poussa un soupir en fixant le fond de sa tasse. Allait-il parvenir à tenir deux mois ? L'idée le déprimait d'avance. Il se maudit d'avoir aggravé sa fracture en remontant à cheval. Sans cet accident, il ne serait pas aussi dépendant de son démon de mari et aurait pu quitter cet endroit en moins de deux semaines.  
Ce n'était pas seulement irritant de rester coincé là, c'était aussi dangereux. Sa seule option était d'attendre que le docteur et le notaire ne lui fournissent les papiers du divorce et que son os se solidifie au cas où sa situation ne tournât mal. Pendant ce temps, il fallait compter sur le fait que Cédric le laisse tranquille et ne s'impatiente pas comme la veille.  
  
Son ventre se tordit à cette idée. En se défendant, il avait gagné un sursis, mais il n'était pas dupe. Cédric allait tout faire pour retrouver sa confiance, espérant sans doute qu'Harry ne se convainque qu'il ne s'agissait que d'une malheureuse erreur, puis qu'il ne le pardonne et qu'il ne lui cède. Sauf qu'il allait bien finir par réaliser qu'Harry ne comptait pas lui pardonner.  
  
Cédric avait brûlé les étapes. Ce genre de comportement, cette façon de souffler le chaud et le froid, de lui faire du mal avant de s'excuser platement, et de jurer ses grands dieux qu'on ne le reprendrait plus, pour mieux recommencer la nuit suivante, Harry était persuadé que ce n'était pas la première fois. Autrefois, il devrait être trop amoureux, trop aveugle pour réaliser ce dont il était victime. Cédric l'avait très probablement habitué à cela, avançant doucement, comme ces grenouilles qui nagent dans une marmite qu'on chauffe subtilement, avant de se faire ébouillanter sans s'en rendre compte. Cédric avait pris sa confiance pour acquise, et c'est comme s'il l'avait jeté dans l'eau bouillante d'un seul coup, persuadé que sa vigilance était toujours engourdie.  
  
Mais Harry était de nouveau alerte, et ce qu'il s'était passé lui avait servi de leçon : il ne ferait plus confiance à Cédric.  
  
En revanche, il appréhendait sa réaction quand il comprendrait qu'il avait définitivement perdu toute ascendance sur lui. Il pressentait que Cédric n'allait plus faire aucun effort pour l'amadouer, et que dès qu'il aurait envie de lui faire quelque chose, il ne s'embarrasserait plus de son avis. Et Harry n'était pas sûr d'être capable de se défendre. La veille, ç'avait été un coup de chance et il le savait.  
Il fallait qu'il retarde ce moment le plus possible. Continuer à être de mauvaise humeur avec lui quelques jours, puis se radoucir peu à peu, avec quelques remontées de colère, rien de trop brutal, avant de retomber dans la routine ambigüe qu'ils avaient jusqu'à hier soir. Ensuite, tenir la distance jusqu'au 22 décembre. Harry aussi était capable de sournoiserie.  
  
Il se décida à aller dans le jardin, abandonnant sa tasse dans la cuisine, où il emprunta un long couteau. Il ne manquerait plus qu'il se fasse attaquer par un zombie.  
  
L'air frais d'automne lui fit du bien. Il traversa la longue pelouse, avec un rythme trop lent à son goût, avant d'arriver à l'orée du bois. Il tendit l'oreille, guettant des bruits suspects.  
  
Rien.  
  
Harry jeta un œil derrière lui. La bâtisse semblait inhabitée, morte. Il n'avait croisé aucun des domestiques ce matin. Il décida de ne pas s'en inquiéter et s'enfonça dans la forêt.  
  
Sa progression était rendue malaisée par sa béquille et le terrain inégal, mais Harry n'en avait cure. Les bois qui l'enveloppaient calmaient son mal-être et apaisaient son esprit. Au milieu de toute cette végétation sauvage, ses problèmes paraissaient lointains, surmontables.  
Mais il ne s'agissait pas d'une promenade de santé. Harry cherchait encore à stimuler ses souvenirs. S'ils habitaient cette maison depuis déjà plusieurs mois avant son accident, et qu'en plus il s'était retiré dans la vie domestique, il était impossible que Harry n'ait pas quadrillé la forêt jusqu'à la connaître par cœur.  
  
Hélas, il ne reconnaissait rien. Il soupira. Il était habitué à cette sensation de déception, et décida de ne pas s'en inquiéter.  
Son esprit vagabonda vers ses projets d'émancipation.  
  
Comme il l'avait noté ce matin, il lui faudrait rendre visite à ses connaissances. Puis retrouver son village natal, peut-être même son cottage dans les bois, s'il l'avait toujours. Mais d'abord voyager, et recouvrir la mémoire.  
Harry se demanda soudain s'il parviendrait à la retrouver complètement, ou s'il allait être condamné à vivre avec un trou béant à la place de ses vingt premières années.  
  
Vingt ans et déjà divorcé. D'aucuns auraient trouvé cela indécent, mais Harry attendait ce moment avec hâte. Il serait libre comme l'air. Il pourrait se réinventer comme il le souhaitait et n'aurait de comptes à rendre à personne.  
  
Il se demanda alors si c'étaient ces pensées qui lui tenaient compagnie dans sa fugue éperdue sous la pluie aoûtienne. Quel plan avait-il alors ? En avait-il seulement un ? Avait-il un endroit où il avait prévu de se réfugier, même temporairement ? Une auberge, un hôtel, des amis, une maîtresse, un amant ?  
  
Est-ce qu'un adultère lui avait ouvert les yeux sur sa triste condition, ou est-ce qu'un énième abus de Cédric avait eu raison de lui ?  
  
Son cœur s'affola à la pensée d'un amour caché. Son intuition lui soufflait qu'il y avait effectivement quelqu'un qui avait motivé son évasion. Harry était certain qu'il s'agissait d'un homme. Il n'aurait su le justifier cependant.  
Mais alors qui ? Son cerveau restait muet.  
  
Lockwood ? Il était beau garçon et attentionné, et l'imaginer en amoureux transi échauffa ses joues, mais il avait bien 10 à 15 ans de plus que lui. Et si tel était le cas, le médecin aurait dû connaître sa situation et l'aurait aidé à s'en sortir depuis qu'il s'était réveillé amnésique.  
  
En réalité, toute cette théorie d'amants maudits ne tenait pas debout. Pourquoi en trois mois, son supposé galant ne s'était pas manifesté ? Même par un mot, un signe ? Il devait le connaître, de telle sorte que son soupirant aurait pu lui rendre visite sans éveiller les soupçons de Cédric. À moins qu'Harry ne se soit entiché d'un homme sans jamais que ses sentiments ne lui soient retournés ? Serait-il si malchanceux en amour ?  
  
Et pourtant, comme c'eût été romantique, le jeune homme emprisonné dans un mariage toxique, qui parvient à s'enfuir une nuit d'orage pour rejoindre les bras de son amant !  
  
Harry était dépité. Son fantasme de preux chevalier était trop douloureux, et le renvoyait cruellement à la dureté de sa réalité.  
  
Un craquement de branche le fit se retourner brusquement, son couteau tendu vers la source du bruit. Cédric se tenait là, surpris, les mains en l'air.  
  
\- Du calme, je ne vais pas t'agresser, tenta-t-il de plaisanter.  
  
\- Ce n'est pas ce qu'il m'a semblé hier, répliqua Harry avec acidité.  
  
Cédric tressaillit comme s'il l'avait frappé, avant de lâcher un soupir dépité.  
  
\- Harry, je suis désolé…  
  
\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Je te croyais au village.  
  
\- Je suis rentré il y a peu. Tu as passé presque la journée dans les bois, mon amour.  
  
Harry se retint de grimacer en entendant ce surnom.  
  
\- Je n'ai pas vu le temps passer, concéda-t-il.  
  
\- Je me suis inquiété, tu sais, dit Cédric.  
  
\- Comme tu le vois, je vais très bien.  
  
\- Rentrons, maintenant, d'accord. Et cesse de pointer ce couteau vers moi.  
  
Harry obéit et le suivit. Ils marchèrent bien une heure avant d'apercevoir le jardin. Harry n'avait pas réalisé qu'il s'était autant éloigné. Il était épuisé, son bras et sa main lui faisaient mal à force de s'appuyer sur sa béquille. Il avait refusé toute aide de Cédric et s'était obstiné à marcher en silence malgré les tentatives de ce dernier pour lancer la conversation.  
Soudain, alors qu'il descendait d'un talus, sa béquille glissa sur une pierre, le faisant déraper. Cédric se précipita pour le rattraper, le saisissant à la taille.  
  
\- Lâche-moi ! glapit Harry, pris de panique.  
  
Il se dégagea et tomba à terre. Le contact des mains de Cédric lui était insupportable, et il sentait sa peau le brûler là où il l'avait touché. Cédric s'approcha de lui pour l'aider à se relever.  
  
\- Ne t'avise pas de me toucher ! feula Harry.  
  
Cédric recula et le laissa essayer de se remettre debout tout seul. Mais Harry tremblait trop fort. Il ne comprenait pas, il était au bord des larmes, il n'arrivait plus à se contrôler.  
Il eut un spasme de stupeur quand Cédric le souleva de terre et s'avança vers le manoir. Complètement tétanisé, sa conscience hurlait mais il n'osait pas bouger et se laissa faire. La respiration saccadée et les joues trempées de larmes, il réussit à bafouiller :  
  
\- Repose-moi. S'il te plaît.  
  
Cédric s'exécuta et lui tendit sa béquille. Harry s'y appuya avec soulagement et s'efforça de reprendre ses esprits.  
  
\- Harry…  
  
\- Ce n'est rien, ça va, répondit-il sèchement.  
  
Mais son animosité était atténuée par son angoisse évidente. Cédric le prit dans ses bras et Harry se retrouva blotti contre lui, la tête contre son épaule. Il se raidit, sous le choc, et Cédric se mit à la bercer en lui caressant le dos, murmurant des paroles de réconfort dans ses cheveux. Harry finit par se laisser aller contre lui, n'opposant plus aucune résistance et ferma les yeux, s'enivrant de son parfum de lavande.  
  
\- Je t'ai cherché partout, j'ai cru que tu t'étais fait attaquer…Je suis si désolé, Harry…Je veux regagner ta confiance…  
  
Harry renifla en hochant la tête, et Cédric le relâcha enfin.  
  
\- On peut rentrer ? demanda Harry d'une petite voix.  
  
Cédric acquiesça. Il l'installa dans le grand salon, et lui fit un thé, qu'Harry but en silence.  
  
Sa sortie en forêt l'avait vraisemblablement épuisé, il se sentait patraque et monta se coucher, bien qu'il ne soit que le début de l'après-midi. Il s'effondra sur son lit et dormit comme un loir.

***

 _Quelques jours plus tard, un peu plus au Sud_  
  
Draco se laissa tomber comme une masse sur le fauteuil. Il était éreinté. Cela faisait deux jours qu'ils parcouraient Edinburgh, et aucune trace de Cédric ni de Harry. Selon Hermione, ce n'était pas forcément mauvais signe : si son château était aux alentours de la capitale, ils avaient très bien pu s'y installer sans être remarqués. Elle avait préconisé de continuer à quadriller la ville un jour encore, avant de partir explorer la campagne environnante.  
  
Draco ne pouvait qu'approuver : depuis leur départ, il s'était lancé à corps perdu dans cette enquête jusqu'à s'en épuiser. Son esprit n'était plus tourné que vers Harry et il lui devenait de plus en plus difficile de réfléchir à quoi que ce soit. Il était devenu un chien de chasse, tellement obnubilé par sa cible que le reste du monde s'effaçait. Jamais Draco ne s'était laissé engloutir par ses émotions au point de perdre toute sa raison.  
  
Hermione, en revanche, avait toujours su garder son sang-froid, même dans les pires situations, et elle avait naturellement pris la tête de l'expédition.  
Ron de son côté, s'était révélé comme un excellent guerrier, loin de l'image de dandy que s'en faisait Draco. Harry lui avait pourtant décrit son talent, mais Draco ne l'avait encore jamais vu à l'œuvre. Le jeune Weasley était complètement tourné vers l'action. Lui aussi s'impatientait. Usuellement de bonne compagnie, il était de plus en plus morose face à l'absence de progrès. Il se renfermait sur lui-même, les yeux orageux et la mâchoire serrée. Seule la présence d'Hermione semblait l'apaiser.  
  
Elle aussi était affectée par l'enlèvement d'Harry. Probablement moins que son fiancé et son frère, mais Harry et elle avaient tissé une forte amitié après qu'elle se soit fiancée avec Ron. De plus, la jeune femme avait passé beaucoup de temps et d'énergie à encourager Draco à lui faire la cour, n'hésitant pas à lui sonner les cloches quand celui-ci s'employait à ruiner ses chances avec Harry par son mauvais caractère, et ce, depuis qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés au bal d'Anglezarke.  
  
Hermione était donc aussi motivée par une rage froide, mais puisque Draco et Ron étaient présentement incapables de réfléchir calmement, elle leur donnait des ordres et des tâches précises, et organisait la suite de leur enquête. Elle savait que dès qu'il y aurait une piste plus concrète, ses deux amis deviendraient subitement plus efficaces, mais pour l'instant, l'attente les plongeait dans une mélancolie poisseuse. Elle se doutait qu'à des dizaines de kilomètres au Sud, Sirius devait être dans le même état d'impatience rageuse, et que Remus devait être celui qui guidait sa haine vers la bonne direction.  
  
Le lendemain, seule une altercation avec deux zombies apporta un peu d'animation à la journée et sortit Draco de sa torpeur. Alors qu'il interrogeait un des gardes de nuit, lui posant des questions sur une horde, un mort-vivant avait jailli d'une allée, tendant ses bras décharnés vers le garde. Draco l'avait promptement décapité avec son katana, avant de voir un deuxième zombie courir vers les passants. Il lui avait tranché les jambes, avant de lui briser le crâne en deux.  
Le garde, un jeune garçon encore adolescent, l'avait regardé avec des yeux écarquillés. N'ayant rien pu obtenir de lui à propos de Diggory, Draco prit congé.  
  
Ron et Hermione devaient être à l'autre bout de la ville, et Draco n'avait pas envie de les retrouver. Il avait l'intuition que cette journée ne lui apporterait rien de nouveau, et il lui tardait de courir la campagne. Au moins, à cheval sur des chemins boueux, il n'aurait plus l'impression d'étouffer dans cette ville trop peuplée. C'était étrange, comme Edinburgh était à la fois bruyante et tranquille. Ce calme était dû à la très faible présence de zombie : les seuls morts qui inquiétaient les habitants étaient ceux qui grognaient en-dehors des enceintes, et ceux qui venaient de passer l'arme à gauche. Draco avait la sensation que cette accalmie avait enhardi la population.  
Les gens étaient moins prudents, ils sortaient plus tard, ils ne s'intéressaient pas vraiment au Problème.  
  
Tout le contraire d'Harry.  
  
Draco lui avait proposé maintes et maintes fois de le parrainer pour rentrer au Centre national de Recherche de Thanatologie, considérant sa position au Conseil de Lutte contre l'Invasion Innommable, qui finançait et dirigeait le laboratoire. Harry avait toujours catégoriquement refusé.  
  
\- Je veux y entrer par mes compétences, pas parce que je vais me marier avec un aristocrate plus influent que la famille royale, lui avait-il dit, un jour qu'ils en parlaient dans le vestiaire du dojo.  
  
\- Pourquoi ? avait ri Draco. Tu as peur qu'on dise que tu m'épouses par intérêt ?  
  
Ils se rhabillaient après une séance d'entraînement. Harry avait le dos tourné pour que Draco puisse lui nouer son corset. Il avait surtout envie de le lui enlever et d'embrasser la courbe de sa nuque jusqu'à en oublier son nom, mais Harry avait visiblement la tête ailleurs.  
  
\- C'est pourtant ce que tu reprochais à Ron, répliqua Harry.  
  
\- Touché, admit Draco. Mais je t'assure que tu y as parfaitement ta place. Le laboratoire est plein de vieux chercheurs encroûtés.  
  
\- Je dois le prendre comment ? ricana Harry.  
  
\- Ce que je veux dire, se reprit-il. C'est qu'ils ont terriblement besoin de sang neuf et d'esprits brillants comme le tien. Certains n'ont pas vu de zombie depuis leur formation au Japon.  
  
\- Je préfèrerais m'inscrire à l'université avant, dit Harry. Si cela ne te dérange pas. Histoire de mériter cette place.  
  
\- Je vois que monsieur est trop fier pour accepter mon aide, le taquina Draco. Et tu la mérites mille fois plus que les vieux aristocrates qui y sont. Ton éducation en Chine et ton expérience dans la Patrouille de Nuit apporteraient une nouvelle perspective à la thanatologie.  
  
Draco l'avait ensuite pris par les épaules pour le tourner vers lui.  
  
\- Mais si tu veux commencer par l'université, c'est tout à ton honneur. Crois-moi que quand ils te verront à l'œuvre, quand ils auront lu tes théories, c'est le Conseil lui-même qui te suppliera d'intégrer le laboratoire.  
  
Harry avait rougi et lui avait souri. Il avait soupiré un « Tu dis n'importe quoi » avant de le faire taire d'un baiser.  
  
\- J'aimerai au moins te présenter à eux, avait négocié Draco. Que tu voies leur niveau d'incompétence.  
  
\- Ils sont si terribles que ça ? avait demandé Harry en haussant un sourcil.  
  
\- Médiocres, avait-il répondu. Incapable de différencier une morsure de chien de celle d'un innommable.  
  
\- Il est grand temps que j'intervienne, alors, avait répondu son fiancé d'un ton pince-sans-rire.  
  
Cette fois, c'était Draco qui était venu à ses lèvres, ne résistant pas une seconde face à sa petite moue ironique.  
  
Ce souvenir lui fit l'effet d'un coup de couteau. Où était Harry maintenant ? Que faisait-il ? Est-ce que malgré tout, il était bien traité ?  
  
Harry avait promis à Diggory, le soir de son enlèvement, d'être le plus docile des maris. Avait-il réussi à tenir sa promesse ? Est-ce qu'Harry jouait au parfait époux, affichant un faux sourire et se laissant embrasser en se retenant de pleurer ? Ou avait-il finalement cédé à son dégoût, poussant Diggory à le malmener, ou pire ?  
  
Peut-être même que l'infâme l'avait emprisonné dès qu'il avait décelé le moindre signe de rébellion d'Harry. Draco savait très bien que son aimé ne se laissait pas faire, pour en avoir déjà fait les frais quand il essayait encore de le séduire. Il était probable qu'il avait rompu sa promesse, déjà parce que Diggory avait rompu la sienne en lançant sa horde sur lui alors qu'il tentait de les suivre, mais aussi par simple instinct de survie.  
Comment son bourreau avait-il réagi ? L'avait-il enchaîné dans une cave, drogué, mordu … ?  
  
Draco eut un haut-le-cœur à la pensée que Diggory ait pu mordre Harry. De toutes les atrocités qu'il pouvait lui faire, celle-ci était, aux yeux de Draco, la pire. Imaginer l'amour de sa vie se flétrir de la sorte, sans pouvoir recevoir aucun soin, coincé à affronter seul sa déchéance en face de son ravisseur…tout cela lui donnait envie de mourir. Mais pas avant d'avoir détruit Diggory.


	9. Prisonnier

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je ne sais pas si il y a des TW adaptés mais ce chapitre contient des passages de relations abusives, une crise de panique, des zombies un peu gore et des hallucinations.  
> Bonne lecture, à la semaine prochaine :)

Allongé dans son lit, Harry se sentait nettement mieux.  
  
Sa fièvre avait duré plusieurs jours et il en était ressorti épuisé. Il avait enchaîné les hallucinations, délirant sur une horde de zombies, persuadé que les tableaux l'observaient, des visages inconnus dansant devant ses yeux. Le contrecoup était difficile et il n'avait pas quitté son lit depuis qu'il était rentré de sa sortie en forêt, une semaine plus tôt.  
  
L'avantage de ce coup de froid était que le docteur Lockwood était passé le voir plusieurs fois, sans parvenir cependant à trouver l'origine exacte de son mal-être. La fraîcheur automnale conjuguée à son effort devait être la raison de cette crise, avait conclu le médecin.  
  
Après que le gros de son délire soit passé, Harry était parvenu à s'éclaircir les idées et à lui donner une lettre expliquant sa situation. Il lui avait expressément demandé de la lire loin de Cédric et de ne surtout pas lui en révéler l'existence. Le docteur Lockwood avait compris sa détresse et n'avait pas mentionné la lettre à son mari. Harry craignait qu'il ne les surveille quand le médecin venait l'examiner.  
  
Cet après-midi-là, il était encore un peu fatigué, mais rien de comparable aux trois jours précédents. Il se sentait capable de marcher un peu. Il s'habilla et se leva, s'appuyant sur sa béquille jusqu'à la porte. Il posa sa main sur la poignée, appuya et tira vers lui.  
  
La porte ne bougea pas d'un pouce.  
  
Son premier réflexe fut de tirer encore plus fort. Après tout, elle était peut-être bloquée. La porte ne s'ouvrait toujours pas, alors il tenta de la pousser, au cas où il s'était bêtement trompé de sens. Mais pareillement, la porte restait fermée.  
  
Ce n'était pas normal. Il était enfermé.  
  
Une bouffée de panique le prit à la gorge. Hors de question qu'il reste enfermé dans sa chambre. Il tapa sur le battant, espérant attirant l'attention des domestiques. Il appela Cassius, en vain. Il s'égosilla dix bonnes minutes avant de comprendre que personne ne viendrait le délivrer.  
  
Agacé, tentant d'ignorer son angoisse latente, Harry chercha de quoi ouvrir la porte : un double des clés, une épingle, quelque chose…  
Il finit par trouver sur le bureau un coupe-papier, des épingles et deux longues aiguilles à tricoter. Il se rapprocha de la serrure et vit que ce n'était qu'un modèle à chiffres, sans garnitures. Autrement dit, le modèle le plus facile à crocheter. Harry eut un élan de gratitude envers son alter-ego du passé, qui visiblement avait appris à crocheter une serrure. Les informations lui revenaient spontanément, il n'avait même pas besoin de se concentrer.  
  
Il tordit les épingles en L et les introduit dans la serrure, cherchant à tâtons le frein de blocage du pêne. Il se repéra au son, et le trouva facilement. Il le poussa vers le haut, utilisant une aiguille à tricoter comme cale.  
Un dernier effort, un déclic satisfaisant, et la porte s'entrouvrit.  
  
À genoux devant le seuil, Harry souriait bêtement. Non seulement il s'était libéré tout seul, mais en plus la mémoire du geste avait fonctionné !  
  
Il ne se souvenait toujours pas comment il avait pu un jour acquérir ce savoir-faire, mais peu importait. Il rangea ses outils sur le bureau et descendit dans la cuisine pour manger quelque chose. Après y avoir récupéré son couteau, il fit un petit tour dans le jardin, puis alla de l'autre côté de la demeure, dans la cour, jusqu'au portail et à la boîte aux lettres. Elle était malheureusement vide, alors Harry retourna au salon, toujours sans croiser personne. Il décida de lire un livre pour passer le temps, étant donné qu'il n'avait pas vraiment grand-chose à faire.  
  
Cédric le trouva là une heure plus tard. S'il fut surpris de le voir, il n'en montra rien. Harry lui adressa un grand sourire.  
  
\- Bonjour ! Tu étais à Chipenden ?  
  
Cédric parut sincèrement heureux de sa bonne humeur et lui répondit sur le même ton.  
  
\- Oui, l'armée britannique commence à faire des recrutements pour la prochaine campagne de janvier, on m'a conseillé de m'y inscrire. Mais je me suis surtout baladé dans la forêt.  
  
\- Oh c'est génial, dit Harry. Comme je t'envie de pouvoir faire de si longues promenades.  
  
\- Dès que tu te seras remis de ta fièvre, nous pourrons nous rendre au bourg si tu le souhaites, proposa Cédric.  
  
\- Tu me laisserais sortir de ma chambre ? s'exclama Harry. Quelle prévenance !  
  
Cédric perçut enfin son ironie et fronça les sourcils.  
  
\- Que veux-tu dire par là ?  
  
\- Pourquoi m'as-tu enfermé ? demanda Harry d'un ton sec.  
  
Harry vit qu'il l'avait déstabilisé à son furtif cillement de paupières, mais Cédric se reprit bien vite.  
  
\- Je ne sais pas, j'ai dû le faire sans y penser…  
  
\- Tu me cloîtres dans ma chambre sans y penser ? répéta Harry en haussant un sourcil.  
  
Il soupira d'incrédulité. Cédric ne répondit pas mais lui lança un regard inquisiteur.  
  
Harry craignit une seconde d'être allé trop loin. Il aurait peut-être mieux valu qu'il n'en parle pas. Même si le simple fait de se trouver dans le salon prouvait qu'il avait remarqué qu'on l'avait enfermé, le reprocher frontalement montrait surtout qu'il ne comptait pas se laisser faire. Sauf qu'il n'était pas en position de se défendre. Il se gifla mentalement. C'était quoi, le 7 novembre ? Et déjà il provoquait Cédric ? Il n'allait pas survivre jusqu'à décembre à ce rythme-là.  
  
Harry se renfonça dans son fauteuil, mal à l'aise, alors que Cédric semblait attendre son prochain mouvement. Il choisit de céder.  
  
\- Fais plus attention, au moins, la prochaine fois, murmura-t-il en regardant par la fenêtre.  
  
La tension retomba d'un coup, et Cédric lui sourit avec douceur.  
  
\- Ne t'inquiète pas, je serai plus attentif.  
  
Ce sourire faussement amical donna la chair de poule à Harry. Il avait l'impression que Cédric se moquait ouvertement de lui, conscient de son pouvoir.  
  
\- Je suis passé à la pâtisserie, je t'ai pris de la tarte à la mélasse. Tu veux que j'aille t'en chercher une part ?  
  
\- Oui s'il te plaît, répondit Harry d'une petite voix.  
  
Cédric lui sourit une nouvelle fois, avant de quitter la pièce. Son départ ne soulagea absolument pas Harry. Cette altercation ridicule lui avait démontré à quelle point sa marge de manœuvre était faible. Cédric pouvait le séquestrer sans problème, il était incapable de se protéger. Il était coincé ici.  
  
À cette idée, sa poitrine se serra et une sensation d'oppression lui tomba dessus, annihilant toute pensée. Il n'arrivait plus à respirer, il fallait absolument qu'il sorte d'ici. Il se leva et ouvrit la porte-fenêtre, traversa la terrasse et descendit les marches qui menaient à la pelouse, avant d'aller aussi vite qu'il le pouvait vers la forêt.  
  
\- Harry ! entendit-il derrière lui.  
  
La voix de Cédric aviva sa panique. Il accéléra, mais les pas derrière lui se rapprochaient de plus en plus vite. Une main se referma sur son bras, lui arrachant un cri de terreur. Harry se débattit alors que Cédric le tournait face à lui sans difficulté. Une lourde gifle arrêta net ses supplications.   
Sonné, Harry manqua de tomber mais une main le retint à la taille et il se retrouva serré contre le torse de Cédric, qui lui caressait les cheveux.  
  
\- Calme-toi, ce n'est qu'une crise de nerfs…  
  
Sa voix lui paraissait étouffée, comme si elle venait de très loin. Sa lèvre tremblait et sa joue brûlait encore, mais Harry ne s'en rendait pas vraiment compte. Il n'avait plus conscience que des mains de Cédric sur lui et son corps plaqué contre sa poitrine.  
  
Un râle familier le sortit de sa torpeur. Il se dégagea de Cédric, pour apercevoir trois zombies qui venaient à leur rencontre.  
  
Le premier était un homme robuste, mais dont la décomposition était avancée : sa mandibule était presque arrachée et sa langue noire et visqueuse était anormalement vive, comme un petit serpent d'eau.  
  
Le deuxième innommable était une grande femme, fraîchement morte : son teint pâle luisait, et on aurait pu la croire vivante si on ignorait la plaie béante qui révélait ses intestins, mouvant au gré des mouches et des vers.  
  
La deuxième femme qui l'accompagnait était petite, vêtue d'une robe rose, l'air affable d'une grand-mère. Du moins c'est ce qu'elle devait inspirer avant sa putréfaction. Ses dents étaient sanglantes, signe qu'elle avait déjà chassé, sa peau évoquait celle d'un fruit en décomposition, ratatinée et glaireuse.  
  
Harry se mit immédiatement en garde, sortant son couteau et empoignant sa béquille comme une arme.  
  
Le premier zombie, le plus proche, attaqua en tendant ses mains vers lui. Harry l'esquiva sans problème, et avec un violent coup de béquille, le fit tomber au sol. Posant un genou à terre, Harry lui trancha la tête de son couteau, avant de flanquer un coup de béquille au menton de l'innommable au ventre troué, qui avait tenté de l'attraper.  
  
Le choc la fit reculer, et il eut le champ libre pour décapiter la morte en rose, qui était passé derrière lui. Il se retourna face à l'autre femme, la fit de nouveau basculer en arrière et lui fracassa le crâne avec le pied de sa béquille. Sa tête s'ouvrit comme une citrouille, ce qui le fit ricaner.  
  
Il souffla, rajusta sa mèche qui lui était tombé devant les yeux, et regarda Cédric avec un sourire soulagé. Rien de tel qu'un combat avec des mort-vivants pour apaiser ses émotions. Devant l'air absent de son mari, il lui lança :  
  
\- Désolé. Je me suis dit que tu avais dû en voir plus que moi ces derniers temps, mais je peux t'en laisser la prochaine fois.  
  
\- Hm ? Non, c'est bon, répondit distraitement Cédric.  
  
Cassius les avait rejoints pendant la bataille, et le fixait d'un air méfiant.  
  
Harry était soudainement d'excellente humeur. Il devrait peut-être demander à Cédric de lui ramener des zombies pour qu'il puisse se défouler. Il s'était déjà entraîné un peu sur la terrasse quelques fois, mais le manoir n'avait pas de dojo…Ou alors il pourrait demander qu'on lui aménage une salle dans les caves ? Ce serait utile et ça atténuerait les soupçons de Cédric s'il commençait à faire des projets avec lui.  
  
\- Rentrons, dit Cédric.  
  
\- Il faut que je prenne un bain, approuva Harry. Vous pourriez me monter de l'eau chaude ?  
  
Cassius grommela une réponse affirmative, et l'escorta jusqu'à la maison.

***

Trois petits quarts d'heure plus tard, Harry s'était lavé et se détendait dans la baignoire. Les bains devaient être une de ses coutumes japonaises favorites. Après s'être décrassé avec une éponge, rester immergé dans l'eau chaude était un plaisir inégalé. Même si ce n'était pas vraiment d'usage, Harry adorait dissoudre des sels ou des onguents dans l'eau. Cette fois-ci, il avait mis de l'essence de lavande, teintée en mauve. L'odeur s'était révélée être sa préférée, après les quelques essais qu'il avait faits au cours des derniers mois.  
  
C'était le lieu parfait pour méditer. Il restait quelques petites minutes en apnée, avant de revenir prendre une goulée d'air, et se recoulait dans l'eau, ne laissant que quelques mèches noires flotter à la surface.  
  
Lors de son premier bain, il s'était découvert un talent pour l'apnée, probablement un reste de son éducation japonaise. Être capable de se dissimuler sous l'eau pour échapper à une troupe de zombies affamés pouvait se révéler vital.  
  
Mais pour l'instant, la tiédeur ouatée de l'eau le réconfortait. Ses problèmes étaient restés dehors, dans le froid, et il n'y pensait même plus.  
  
Il était là, apaisé, suspendu entre deux eaux, l'esprit divaguant à la recherche d'un souvenir, quand il sentit une main qui l'arracha à sa quiétude mauve en l'agrippant par les cheveux.  
  
Paniqué, il attrapa la main, qui lui tenait l'arrière de la tête, et regarda autour de lui en s'appuyant sur les rebords de la baignoire. Cédric, agenouillé à côté du bac, le fixait avec un air inquiet. Il lui avait posé son autre main à mi-chemin entre son pectoral et son épaule, le maintenant adossé à la céramique pour l'empêcher de sombrer.  
  
\- J'ai cru que tu t'étais noyé, souffla-t-il.  
  
Harry secoua la tête et Cédric le lâcha. Il redescendit dans l'eau jusqu'au cou, rouge de honte, ramenant ses genoux à sa poitrine. L'eau était suffisamment laiteuse pour qu'on ne voie rien, mais Harry avait violemment conscience de sa nudité. Face à Cédric, debout, habillé, immense, il se sentait particulièrement vulnérable.  
  
\- Je venais juste te dire que je t'ai apporté une part de tarte avec du thé, sur la table à côté du fauteuil. Il faudrait peut-être que tu ailles te recoucher dans peu de temps, tu es encore en convalescence.  
  
Harry hocha la tête sans oser le regarder, toujours atrocement gêné par la situation. Cédric le laissa seul, refermant la porte derrière lui. Son cœur s'affolait encore. Tout son calme avait disparu.  
  
Certes, Cédric ne lui avait rien fait de mal et s'était sincèrement inquiété pour lui, mais rien que de penser à ses mains dans ses cheveux et sur sa poitrine, un profond malaise lui vrillait le ventre. Il essaya de reprendre sa méditation pendant encore quelques minutes, mais il échoua lamentablement et se résolut à sortir de l'eau. Il passa un kimono et une longue chemise de nuit qui traînait au sol, refit son bandage et revint dans sa chambre, où Cédric l'attendait.  
  
Il s'assit sur le fauteuil en face de la cheminée, et mangea sa part de tarte en silence. Cédric menait la conversation, et Harry lui répondait de temps à autre mais sa sérénité de tout à l'heure avait laissé place à une grande fatigue et un sourd malaise.  
  
Dehors, le soleil commençait déjà à se coucher. Harry se sentait un peu nauséeux. La tarte était bonne, mais elle l'avait écœuré. Malgré tout le thé qu'il avait bu –presque trois tasses, sa bouche était très sèche. Sa tête était lourde. Son cœur battait à toute allure. Il avait l'impression que le tissu du fauteuil lui collait à la peau, et il se mit à se gratter frénétiquement pour l'enlever. Il sentit confusément qu'on le soulevait de terre et qu'on le mettait au lit.  
  
Il crut entendre Cédric dire qu'il faisait une rechute d'un ton inquiet, mais il entendait aussi d'autres personnes parler. Ça devait être les gens des tableaux, il les voyait se moquer de lui. Il essaya de leur répondre mais leur air féroce le fit taire.  
  
La nuit fut mouvementée, et les jours suivants aussi. Harry alternait entre délires et sommeil agité de cauchemars. Ses visions étaient peuplées de zombies qui essayaient de le mordre, avec Cédric en décomposition qui tentait de l'embrasser en répandant du sang partout, des personnages du tableau de sa chambre qui bougeaient et de visages de gens qui lui laissaient une impression de déjà vu et de profonde tristesse. Les plus récurrents étaient la jeune fille rousse, un couple d'hommes, l'un aux long cheveux noirs et l'autre à l'air fatigué et avec des cicatrices, d'autres hommes roux aux visages interchangeables, plus jeunes, et d'un autre jeune homme blond qui l'apaisait et lui donnait envie de pleurer.  
Mais quelques jours plus tard, une fois que sa fièvre fut passée, il n'en avait plus aucun souvenir.


	10. Révélations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Encore une fois, les procédures matrimoniales sont complètement inventées ! Il me semble qu'il n'y avait pas vraiment d'actes de mariage, ou alors qu'ils étaient seulement en possession de la mariée. Et les divorces étaient rares, et longs, et chers.
> 
> Et sinon, normalement cette fic devait faire 15 chapitres, but en écrivant le quatorzième je me suis un peu emportée et je me suis retrouvée avec un chapitre de 7k mots. Du coup je l'ai coupé en 2.   
> Il ne me reste donc plus que le 16e et dernier chapitre à écrire :)

Cette fois-ci, quand Harry sortit du lourd contrecoup de sa maladie, la porte n'était pas fermée à clef. Cédric fut surpris de le voir descendre, mais visiblement heureux. En le voyant arriver, Harry réussit à contenir son mouvement de recul et se laissa enlacer sans faire d'histoires. Ce n'était pas le moment de l'énerver.  
  
\- Je me suis inquiété, c'était pire que la première fois, lui souffla Cédric. Et un peu plus long aussi.  
  
\- Ça va mieux maintenant, je vais éviter de sortir tout de suite, répondit Harry.  
  
\- Tu as raison. Les premières neiges sont tombées.  
  
Harry se tourna vers les fenêtres, et effectivement, le jardin était d'un blanc étincelant sous le ciel gris. C'était magnifique.  
  
\- Je peux te demander une faveur ?  
  
Il appréhendait sa réaction. Mais Cédric lui répondit tranquillement.  
  
\- Bien sûr, qu'est-ce que tu veux ?  
  
\- Est-ce que tu pourrais aller à Chipenden pour me reprendre de la tarte à la mélasse ? Elle était délicieuse, et je n'ai pu en prendre qu'une part…  
  
Cédric se recula de lui et le jaugea de la tête aux pieds. Harry se mordit la lèvre, mal à l'aise.  
  
\- Et te laisser seul ici ? Alors que tu viens tout juste de te lever ?  
  
\- Pas forcément tout de suite, précisa Harry. Mais je me suis dit que ce serait un bon moyen de célébrer mon rétablissement. Et puis, avec la terre gelée, il y a moins de zombies.  
  
Cédric eut l'air d'y réfléchir encore un peu, et finit par abdiquer avec un faux soupir résigné devant le visage plein d'espoir d'Harry.  
  
\- Très bien, j'irai t'en chercher juste après le déjeuner.  
  
Harry afficha un grand sourire et s'appuyant sur sa béquille et la pointe de son pied gauche, lui déposa un baiser furtif sur les lèvres. Cédric ne put s'empêcher de saisir l'occasion, et se pencha sur lui pour approfondir le baiser, le saisissant à la taille pour le rapprocher de lui. Harry se raidit, mais se laissa faire un instant, avant de se libérer subtilement. Toujours dans ses bras, il lui avoua d'un air gêné :  
  
\- Je préfère qu'on y aille doucement.  
  
Cédric caressa de ses doigt froids le contour de son visage, faisant frémir le jeune homme.  
  
\- Bien sûr, je comprends.  
  
Il se détacha de lui, et Harry eut une seconde pour reprendre ses esprits avant qu'il ne le sollicite de nouveau.  
Ils déjeunèrent ensemble, Harry se contentant d'une soupe, ayant de toute façon assez peu d'appétit. Il laissa à Cédric le soin de mener la conversation, et celui-ci s'en donna à cœur joie, persuadé que son jeune époux lui faisait de nouveau confiance. Après le repas, Cédric sella son cheval et partit pour le village.  
  
Harry en fut immédiatement soulagé. Sa présence était étouffante. Même quand il était à l'autre bout de la maison, il avait constamment l'impression d'être surveillé. Son baiser lui avait donné envie de vomir. Et pourtant, l'almanach précisait que ce n'était que le 17 novembre. Un mois encore avant de pouvoir lui faire signer le divorce, un mois à tenir, à prétendre l'apprécier.  
  
Il mit un manteau et des gants et alla voir la boîte aux lettres, au cas où. Vide. Harry eut une petite pointe de déception, avant de se rappeler des paroles de son médecin.  
Pour plus de sécurité, ils avaient en effet convenu de ne pas utiliser la boîte aux lettres de la maison, pour éviter qu'un des domestiques ou même Cédric n'intercepte le courrier, mais une cachette dans le mur qui ceignait le domaine. Il n'avait qu'à longer le mur sur une quinzaine de mètres à gauche du portail et vérifier. Ses vêtements s'agrippèrent aux ronces et aux buissons qui envahissaient le jardin –il fallait vraiment que Matthew se décide à faire autre chose que traîner au village. Il trouva enfin la brèche où Lockwood avait dissimulé une petite boîte en bois.  
  
Il l'ouvrit et trouva une lettre, adressée à son nom.  
  
Incrédule, il laissa échapper un petit rire de soulagement. Il dissimula l'enveloppe à l'intérieur de son manteau, et repartit en sens inverse. Son excitation était telle qu'il dérapa sur sa béquille et atterrit dans la neige. Il rit seul, au milieu de la route enneigée, trop heureux pour se soucier de son ridicule.  
  
Il décida d'aller la lire dans la serre, où il était certain de ne pas être dérangé.  
  
Il faisait chaud dans la serre, et Harry se débarrassa de son manteau et de son gilet. Les plantes le calmaient presque autant que la forêt. Il faut dire qu'il y en avait beaucoup, et qu'elles s'enchevêtraient et se disputaient l'espace dans une cacophonie de vert.  
  
Il s'assit sur un banc, près des étagères à herbes, où étaient rangées des fleurs, des feuilles, en bouquets ou en bocaux, dégageant une odeur douceâtre. Puis, ne pouvant contenir son impatience, il décacheta la lettre.  
  
  
_Monsieur,_  
  
_Le Docteur Lockwood m'a informé de votre situation et j'ai des nouvelles qui pourraient vous aider._  
_Mon ami m'a expliqué que vous aviez besoin d'une copie de votre acte de mariage, afin que je rédige le contrat de divorce. Comme Mr Diggory et vous-même ne vous êtes pas mariés à Chipenden, j'ai envoyé à la guilde des notaires d'Aberdeen votre requête, afin que mes confrères puissent retrouver dans quel registre étiez-vous inscrits._  
_Ils n'en ont trouvé absolument aucun justifiant votre union. Ce mariage n'a jamais eu lieu ou bien était clandestin._  
_Vous êtes donc entièrement libre de partir dès que vous le souhaitez._  
  
_Puisse Dieu vous épargner la Putréfaction,_  
  
_Maitre G. Kubbins, notaire de l'Empire._  
  
  
Harry reposa doucement la feuille sur ses genoux. Il avait l'impression qu'on venait de le frapper.  
  
Alors pendant tout ce temps, il n'avait jamais été marié ? Le texte évoquait un mariage clandestin, ce qui aurait pu être logique puisqu'il était encore mineur, mais il avait la certitude que ce n'était pas ce qu'il s'était passé.  
Sa respiration se fit haletante. Cédric lui avait menti. En fait, il l'avait complètement manipulé.  
  
Ses pensées tourbillonnaient à toute allure.  
  
Que Cédric soit un mari violent, c'était une chose, mais le séquestrer de la sorte, c'était d'un tout autre niveau. Des réminiscences éclataient à la surface de son esprit, fugaces, à peine le temps de les comprendre qu'elles avaient disparu.  
  
Des visages, insaisissables, ceux qu'il avait vu dans ses délires. Il fallait qu'il s'échappe de cette maison. Tant pis pour sa date limite, tant pis pour sa cheville foulée. Il entrevit Cédric en pleine nuit, au milieu d'une clairière, calme bien qu'entouré de mort-vivants. Est-ce qu'il réussirait à s'enfuir, s'il volait un cheval et trouvait refuge chez Lockwood ? La jeune fille rousse, qui éclatait de rire dans un dojo, puis dans une robe de soirée verte, avec un garçon roux plus âgé qu'elle. Puis un homme brun, qui se moquait gentiment de lui alors qu'ils prenaient le thé ensemble. Une patrouille de nuit, avec le même garçon roux. Un escalier de pierre immense, qu'il montait en courant, sous l'œil peu impressionné d'un vieil homme asiatique. Un dîner, avec tous ses frères et sœur qui se retenaient de rire, alors que leur mère les disputait pour une broutille.  
  
Il se prit la tête entre les mains. Il se leva, essaya de faire quelques pas, mais sa migraine était trop forte et il eut un vertige. Il s'appuya contre une étagère, faisant tomber un bocal de fleurs par inadvertance. Le bruit de verre brisé et l'odeur familière des plantes retint son attention.  
  
Harry se pencha pour les ramasser, et l'odeur, plus forte lui envahit les narines.  
  
\- Ces fleurs sont magnifiques !  
  
Il se pencha pour les sentir. Le soleil d'été entrait à flots dans la serre, et exacerbait leur odeur. Mais on lui arracha la fleur des mains.  
  
\- Prends garde à celles-là !  
  
L'homme qui lui avait parlé était un peu plus âgé que lui, très blond, et il lui souriait comme s'il était la huitième merveille du monde. Sa voix était étouffée, et ses contours flous dans la lumière de la serre. Pourtant, Harry savait qu'il le connaissait.  
  
\- Pourquoi ? s'entendit-il répondre.  
  
\- C'est une Datura Stramonium, ou stramoine. Aussi appelée herbe aux fous, herbe du diable…et entre autres, trompette de la mort.  
  
\- C'est si dangereux ?  
  
\- Elle donne de graves hallucinations, augmente le rythme cardiaque, favorise l'amnésie… Elle peut être mortelle.  
  
\- Et tu gardes ça ici ? Enfin, _Cédric_ , je te croyais plus sage !  
  
Mais ce n'était pas Cédric en face de lui, il le savait. Il avait dit son prénom, autrefois.  
  
\- _Elle_ pense que ça pourrait être une arme utile contre les zombies.  
  
Là aussi, le prénom de la concernée avait disparu dans les limbes. Le souvenir se délita, et Harry essaya de s'y raccrocher de toutes ses forces, se concentrant sur les deux prénoms manquants, le doux rire qui lui réchauffa le cœur, le soleil éblouissant, mais une vive douleur à la main le ramena brutalement à la réalité.  
  
Il s'était coupé avec le verre du bocal et des petites taches de sang éclaboussaient le sol dallé. Harry, assis par terre, réfléchissait à toute allure.  
  
Cédric l'avait drogué. Ce n'était pas une coïncidence s'il avait déliré après que son faux mari lui ait offert du thé. Il l'avait empoisonné deux fois au stramoine : la première fois quand il avait disparu dans les bois, et la seconde après qu'il ait tué trois zombies, sans que Cédric ne bouge le petit doigt pour l'aider. Il s'était montré beaucoup trop indépendant à chaque fois, et ça avait dû effrayer son bourreau.  
  
Il savait désormais que tout cette histoire de mariage n'était que mensonge.  
  
Il avait six frères, Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred, George, Ron, et une sœur Ginny, qui s'étaient entraînés avec lui en Chine. Le couple d'hommes était en fait son parrain Sirius et son mari Remus. Toutes les pièces du puzzle s'assemblaient, leurs visages clignotant dans son esprit, détruisant les paroles de Cédric. Il était fiancé au jeune homme de la serre, son nom lui échappait. Ses parents étaient morts depuis bien longtemps, pendant sa deuxième année, attaqués par une horde de zombies.  
  
Cédric l'avait effectivement agressé dans un jardin en pleine nuit, alors qu'il chaperonnait Bill chez sa fiancée. Il l'avait demandé en mariage, l'avait embrassé puis menacé d'une invasion. Il avait enlevé Ginny, et Harry lui avait effectivement tranché le bras, mais Cédric était un zombie depuis bien longtemps à ce moment. Et quelques mois plus tard, il était revenu avec sa horde, à…Pemberley.  
  
Il se souvint de la clairière, du visage ferme de son fiancé qui s'était déchiré en le voyant partir. Il avait tenté de les suivre, et Cédric avait envoyé une centaines d'innommables contre lui. Sa colère d'antan fit bouillir le sang d'Harry. Cédric avait rompu sa part du marché, alors il en avait fait autant, essayant de s'enfuir à la moindre occasion. La dernière tentative avait eu lieu dès qu'ils étaient arrivés au nord de l'Écosse, avant qu'ils n'atterrissent dans cette prison. Il pleuvait à verse, et il s'était mis à courir dans la forêt, poursuivi par les mort-vivants de Cédric. La panique qu'il avait ressentie refaisait surface dans la serre. Il se souvint avoir dérapé dans la boue à plusieurs reprises, puis qu'il avait glissé d'un talus, roulant dans la terre ruisselante, jusqu'à une vive douleur à la tête, avant de sombrer.  
  
Harry tremblait maintenant. Des larmes inondaient ses joues. Il ne se souvenait pas encore de tout, mais suffisamment pour savoir qu'il était en grand danger. Il fallait fuir.  
  
Il savait que ce serait impossible ce soir, car bien qu'on soit en milieu d'après-midi, les ombres rallongeaient et annonçaient le crépuscule. Il ne connaissait pas cet endroit, il se perdrait et redeviendrait une proie facile.  
  
Non. Demain, il distrairait Cédric avec une nouvelle course à faire, puis s'enfuirait à cheval chez Lockwood, lui demander de l'aide, des vivres, un plan, n'importe quoi, et accourrait jusqu'à Pemberley. Ou peut-être devrait-il rester caché un peu avant de partir, le temps que Cédric et ses troupes –ou ce qu'il en restait, ne s'éparpillent loin de Chipenden ?  
  
D'abord, nettoyer ce désordre. Il vida un bocal d'herbes séchées, là où il avait répandu le verre, et mis les Datura dans le bocal intact. Il essaya de ranger les bris de verre, mais se blessa de nouveau, alors il laissa tel quel. Il se releva et observa la scène : on eût dit que seul le bocal d'herbes s'était brisé. Parfait.  
  
En regardant plus attentivement, il vit que l'armoire semblait soudée au mur de la maison. On voyait des soudures le long du côté gauche du meuble. Harry s'approcha. Ce n'étaient pas des soudures… mais des charnières. Harry claudiqua vers le côté droit, et vit une sorte de creux sculpté dans le bois. Il se perdait au milieu des motifs de l'armoire, mais semblait terriblement incongru : il s'agissait d'un simple trou, creusé grossièrement, alors que les motifs sculptés étaient beaucoup plus ouvragés. En fait, on aurait dit une poignée. Il mit ses doigts dedans, et tira.  
  
L'étagère se déplaça et s'ouvrit comme une porte, révélant un tunnel étroit dans la pierre. Harry s'y engouffra, et referma la porte derrière lui tout doucement.  
  
Le tunnel était dans la pénombre, mais éclairé des petits trous dans le mur. De plus, une torche et un briquet se trouvaient à côté de l'entrée. Harry s'en saisit, et suivit le chemin.  
  
Les trous étaient à hauteur d'yeux et Harry se permit de regarder à travers, et vit les différentes pièces au fur et à mesure de son parcours. Il traversa la maison, apparemment dans le mur qui délimitait le couloir. Il se trouva face au monte-charge, et se hissa au premier étage.  
  
Il arrivait sur le palier, dans le mur qui délimitait sa chambre. Quelques marches, et le mur de pierre à sa droite cédait la place à une immense plaque de bois, percée en quelques endroits. Harry se rendit vite compte que les ouvertures n'étaient pas aléatoires : elles allaient par deux. Il y plaça ses yeux. Et ce qu'il vit lui donna une sueur froide.  
  
On voyait sa chambre. Son lit.  
  
Harry comprit à son point de vue qu'il était au-dessus du secrétaire, là où se trouvait l'immense tableau.  
  
Il repensa à toutes ces fois où les personnages l'avaient mis mal à l'aise, où il s'était senti observé. Était-ce là que Cédric était venu, après s'être fait éconduire ? Il eut envie de vomir.  
  
Il décida de ne pas s'y attarder et avança dans le dédale, prenant la première porte qu'il croisa. Il descendit dans une chambre où il n'était encore jamais allé, et revint dans sa salle de bain pour se débarbouiller. Il versa de l'eau dans une bassine et se lava les mains encore poisseuses de sang. L'eau devint rosâtre et lui piqua la peau.  
  
Le sang.  
  
Il en avait mis partout dans le passage secret, sur les pierres, le sol, la torche, le briquet. Et son manteau, laissé dans la serre avec son gilet. Il eut l'impression qu'un trou s'ouvrit dans sa poitrine. Il était foutu. Ça ne pouvait pas être pire que ça.  
  
\- Harry ? Je suis rentré !  
  
En fait, si, ça pouvait être pire.  
  
\- Où es-tu ?  
  
\- Dans ma chambre ! cria-t-il. J'arrive !  
  
Il jeta un œil à son reflet. Malgré sa rapide toilette, il était loin d'être présentable. Échevelé, pâle, les yeux rouges et brillants derrière ses lunettes un peu de travers, ses mains et ses joues rosies par l'eau glacée, il ressemblait à un de ces poètes tuberculeux pour lesquels il avait toujours eu un faible. Il prit une grande inspiration et descendit comme il pouvait au salon.  
  
\- Alors, cette balade ? Tu as croisé beaucoup de monde ?  
  
\- Un peu, répondit Cédric, qui s'affairait tranquillement autour de la table.  
  
Il se tourna vers lui et le jaugea en levant un sourcil.  
  
\- Tout va bien ? Tu me paraît très pâle.  
  
\- Je suis sorti faire un tour dans la neige, jusqu'à la boîte aux lettres, répondit Harry.  
  
L'avantage de la vérité, c'est que ça sonne comme la vérité. Cédric ne l'interrogea donc pas plus, pour son plus grand soulagement.  
  
Il lui proposa une part de tarte avec du thé, et Harry accepta en s'efforçant de ne pas paniquer. Mais ce fut seulement une demi-heure plus tard, quand lui et Cédric discutaient toujours dans le salon sans qu'aucun de ses symptômes n'aient réapparu, qu'Harry s'autorisa à être rassuré.  
  
Une seule pensée l'obsédait, un mot qui tournait en boucle dans sa tête et le faisait tenir quand Cédric posait sa main sur son genou ou qu'il se forçait à rire à ses plaisanteries.  
  
Demain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je sais, le coup des passages secrets, c'est ultra cliché. Mais en même temps, j'adore. Mon rêve c'est de vivre dans une maison avec pleins de passages et de chambres secrètes. Alors forcément, j'ai pas pu m'en empêcher.


	11. Draco

Draco était agacé.  
  
Ils étaient arrivés à Aberdeen il y avait déjà deux jours, ralentis par la neige. Au moins, le gel atténuait la violence de l'épidémie. Le redoux de mars amollirait la terre et provoquerait, comme depuis le début du Problème, un regain des forces innommables. Mais son esprit était bien loin de ces préoccupations.  
  
Non, Draco était agacé, car il savait qu'Aberdeen et sa campagne environnante était sa dernière chance de retrouver Harry. Hermione lui assurait que même s'ils ne trouvaient pas de preuves ou de pistes, ils n'allaient pas abandonner leurs recherches. Attendons l'arrivée des autres, Draco, ne te décourage pas, répétait-elle.  
  
Mais qu'allaient-ils dire, quand tout le monde serait réuni ? Combien de temps avant qu'ils ne rentrent définitivement à Pemberley, et fassent leur deuil ?  
  
Il sentait dans ses tripes, dans la moelle de ses os, qu'ils n'auraient pas d'autres chances. Miss Chang ne s'était manifestée qu'après deux mois, et c'était la seule et unique piste qu'ils avaient. Hermione prétendait qu'ils en trouveraient d'autres, que jamais personne ne laisserait Harry tomber. Draco n'en était pas si certain.  
  
Néanmoins, il avait l'espoir que personne n'aurait le temps de se lasser. Son instinct, ou sa détresse, lui soufflait que son fiancé n'était plus très loin. Dès leur arrivée à Aberdeen, Draco avait repris du poil de la bête, mû par son désespoir.  
  
Hermione et Ron s'étaient rendus au commissariat de police, laissant une nouvelle fois Draco seul. Ça ne le dérangeait pas outre mesure. Il en avait besoin.  
  
Il se rendait chez une notaire, pour consulter les registres matrimoniaux. À Edinburgh, ça n'avait rien donné, mais il ne fallait négliger aucune possibilité.  
  
La notaire, une certaine Maître Carlyle, le reçut dans un bureau où les rayons du soleil hivernal peinaient à se frayer un chemin parmi les piles de dossiers et les bibliothèques surchargées. Les lampes à gaz parvenaient tant bien que mal à éclairer la pièce. Dans un coin, un crâne humain bruni flottait dans un bocal, dardant son regard vide sur les visiteurs.  
  
Après quelques politesses d'usage, Draco finit par aborder la raison de sa venue.  
  
\- Avez-vous entendu parler d'un certain Harry Potter ces derniers mois ?  
  
\- Non, ce nom ne m'évoque rien, répondit Miss Carlyle. Pourquoi ? Est-il venu s'installer ici récemment ?  
  
\- C'est mon fiancé. Il a été enlevé en août et nous avons des raisons de penser que son ravisseur l'aurait emmené dans la région. Mais vous l'avez peut-être vu ? insista Draco. Il est brun, avec les yeux verts, des lunettes et une cicatrice sur le front.  
  
\- Non, désolée. Et son ravisseur ? relança-t-elle en voyant sa déception.  
  
\- C'est un ancien soldat presque zombifié, à la tête d'une horde d'innommables.  
  
\- Il y a bien eu une recrudescence de mort-vivants en août, mais nous avons eu de gros orages qui facilitent leur prolifération.  
  
\- Oui, bien sûr, murmura Draco. Il s'appelle Cédric Diggory, si jamais.  
  
La notaire écarquilla les yeux.  
  
\- Ce nom-là, j'en ai entendu parler il n'y a pas une semaine.  
  
Le cœur de Draco manqua un battement.  
  
\- Vraiment ?  
  
Maître Carlyle s'était mise à fouiller dans ses dossiers, avant de se lever pour ouvrir un tiroir. Draco aurait juré voir le crâne suivre la femme du regard.  
  
\- C'était dans un courrier…grommela-t-elle.  
  
Soudain, elle poussa un « Ah ! » satisfait en se saisissant d'une lettre décachetée. Elle revint s'asseoir à son bureau et lui tendit deux bouts de papier.  
  
\- Le 12 novembre, un de nos confrères, maître Cubbins, nous a envoyé ce texte accompagné d'une deuxième lettre. Il s'agissait d'un jeune homme qui souhaitait divorcer de son mari et demandait le contrat de mariage. Cubbins n'avait rien trouvé à Chipenden, alors il a transmis sa demande ici.  
  
Draco fixait les papiers dans sa main. La première enveloppe était celle de Cubbins, qui résumait l'affaire. Mais ce n'était pas celle-là qui lui fit monter les larmes aux yeux.  
  
Il ne lut même pas la deuxième lettre. Il en était incapable. Il eut juste le temps de reconnaître son écriture, la forme particulière de ses _g_ , les petites éclaboussures parce qu'il appuyait trop sur sa plume, les barres des _t_ qui rejoignaient les points des _i_ et des _j_ , la fluidité de ses traits, les fautes d'orthographes rageusement raturées.  
  
Les mots dansaient devant ses yeux, sans qu'il n'arrive à en saisir le sens. Il finit par relever la tête vers son interlocutrice, qui s'était tue sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte.  
  
\- Vous, vous pouvez répéter ? balbutia-t-il.  
  
\- Le mariage n'a jamais eu lieu, reprit-elle.  
  
\- Je vous demande pardon ? dit-il, confus.  
  
\- Le jeune homme a envoyé cette lettre à Cubbins pour obtenir une copie d'un contrat de mariage, expliqua Maître Carlyle. Mais personne à Aberdeen ou dans les environs n'a trouvé de preuves d'un mariage entre lui et Cédric Diggory.  
  
\- Il lui a fait croire qu'ils étaient mariés…répéta Draco avec lenteur.  
  
Draco avait toujours pensé que Diggory l'avait contraint à signer l'acte de mariage, mais si ce document n'existait pas, comment Harry pouvait-il se penser marié ? Est-ce qu'il avait été drogué ?  
  
\- Pouvez-vous m'écrire l'adresse exacte de ce Cubbins ?  
  
Il avait vérifié, le mot de Harry ne donnait aucune indication. La notaire s'exécuta, le priant tout de même de garder la lettre, il la remercia et sortit.  
  
La violence du froid de novembre lui assurait qu'il ne rêvait pas. Après des mois de recherches et de faux espoirs, Draco avait enfin une preuve écrite qu'Harry était en vie.  
  
Certes, il était probablement drogué et manipulé, mais il avait assez de courage pour envisager un divorce. Donc les manigances de Diggory n'avaient pas tenu. Draco ne réprimait pas la fierté qu'il ressentait.  
  
Il arriva enfin à l'auberge où ils avaient établi leur quartier général, mais Ron et Hermione n'étaient pas rentrés de leur expédition. Il hésita une seconde à les attendre encore un peu, mais la pensée de laisser Harry coincé avec son bourreau arrêta sa décision. Maître Carlyle lui avait dit qu'il y avait environ deux jours d'ici à la maison de Cubbins. Draco comptait y arriver dans la nuit. Ron et Hermione lui avait dit ce matin qu'ils en auraient pour plusieurs heures. Il ne pouvait pas attendre.  
  
Il rédigea un rapide résumé de la situation, avec l'adresse de Cubbins, puis recopia son texte. Il donna la première lettre à l'aubergiste, lui demandant de la donner à ses amis dès qu'ils franchiraient la porte. Il donna la deuxième au garçon de course, et le paya pour les retrouver. Dans tous les cas, ils finiraient par savoir où il était allé.  
  
Ensuite, Draco prépara un petit bagage et alla chercher son cheval.  
  
Moins d'une heure après avoir appris où était Harry, il était déjà sur la route.

***

Il cavala toute la journée, ne s'arrêtant que pour changer de cheval dans une auberge ou pour se débarrasser de zombies trop insistants.  
  
Malgré le froid et la neige, il continua sa course dans la nuit, guidant son cheval d'une lanterne. Il ne quitta pas la route, trop inquiet de se perdre dans les bois et de perdre encore plus de temps. Son esprit était entièrement dirigé vers Harry. Comment avait-il vécu ces derniers mois ? Est-ce qu'il se souvenait encore de lui ?  
  
Il manqua de se faire happer par un innommable dans une tourbière tellement il était perdu dans ses pensées. Heureusement, ses réflexes le sauvèrent et il trancha net la tête de son agresseur.  
  
Au beau milieu de la nuit, il finit par s'arrêter dans une grange, et dormit quelques heures dans le foin. Il se réveilla quelques temps avant l'aube, et reprit immédiatement la route. Grand bien lui en prit : il arriva à Chipenden à un peu plus de neuf heures du matin.  
  
Il trouva facilement le bureau de Maître Cubbins. Draco n'imaginait pas que ce puisse être possible, mais celui-ci était en un désordre plus grand encore que celui de sa consœur.  
  
L'homme vivait dans un capharnaüm sans nom, où les dossiers pleins à craquer côtoyaient des reliques et des restes de déjeuners. Les artefacts surtout, choquèrent Draco. Si Maître Carlyle avait eu la délicatesse de mettre son crâne de compagnie dans un bocal, cette idée n'avait pas traversé l'esprit de son homologue.  
  
Des mains décharnées reposaient ici et là, certaines tenaient des bougies ou servaient de pots à crayons, tandis que d'autres étaient reliées à des fils de fer et des piles. Mais il y avait aussi des crânes, des os, des dents, des yeux, soit sous une expérience obscure, soit convertis en objets de bureau. Draco se fit la réflexion qu'on pourrait reconstituer un corps humain entier rien qu'avec ce qui se trouvait dans la pièce. Si on l'exceptait lui et le petit homme rebondi qui dormait sur un fauteuil, bien entendu.  
  
Draco s'en voulut un peu de le réveiller, mais il y avait urgence. Il claqua des mains devant le visage du notaire, et celui-ci se réveilla en sursaut, avant de lancer un couteau au hasard. Bien que son réflexe fut admirable, l'effet fut gâché par le total manque de précision du tir, qui envoya l'arme se planter maladroitement dans ce qui semblait être des poumons embaumés.  
  
\- Bonjour, dit Draco avec un sourire éclatant. Je m'appelle Draco Malfoy, et je viens vous demander l'adresse de Cédric Diggory.  
  
Maître Cubbins cligna des yeux d'un air hébété. Le sourire de Draco se fit de moins en moins éclatant à mesure que le silence s'éternisait. Le notaire grommela quelque chose d'indéchiffrable et sa main se mit à taper des endroits au hasard autour de lui. Il finit par attraper des lunettes, qui semblèrent surgir de nulle part, et les flanqua sur son nez. Son regard s'éclaira et il se leva pour serrer la main de son visiteur.  
  
\- Maître George Cubbins, enchanté, dit-il. Vous pouvez répéter ce que vous venez faire ici ?  
  
\- Je viens vous demander l'adresse de Cédric Diggory, réexpliqua Draco. Et si vous auriez des nouvelles d'Harry… ?  
  
\- Oh Lockwood m'a parlé de ce jeune homme ! Quelle tragédie ! commenta le notaire. Je vais vous faire un plan.  
  
\- Une tragédie ? répéta lentement Draco.  
  
Arrivait-il trop tard ? Une sourde angoisse l'étreignit.  
Le notaire extirpa une feuille de papier de sous une assiette de ce qui avait dû être des beignets à la framboise autrefois, et commença à griffonner dessus avec une plume qu'il venait d'arracher à une main momifiée.  
  
\- Pourquoi parlez-vous de tragédie ? insista Draco. Qu'est-il arrivé à Harry ?  
  
\- Il y a quelques mois, il s'est apparemment cogné la tête en forêt, et il est désormais amnésique, répondit distraitement Cubbins. Il s'est aussi blessé à la jambe, et Lockwood m'a dit qu'il avait eu une fièvre délirante au début du mois.  
  
Draco poussa un soupir soulagé. Maître Cubbins lui tendit le bout de papier.  
  
\- Vous passez l'église, et vous verrez un petit chemin qui part dans les plaines. Vous le suivez jusqu'à une intersection, où vous prendrez à droite. Le chemin s'enfonce dans la forêt, il vous suffit de le suivre jusqu'à un autre croisement, vous prenez à droite et vous verrez le portail. Faites attention, il y a parfois quelques morts-vivants. Vous en avez pour quoi ? Une heure, trois quarts d'heure au galop ?  
  
Draco lui arracha presque le papier des mains et sortit en trombe.  
  
Il prit son cheval et alla vers l'église. Comme c'était jour de marché, la place était bondée. Il la contourna et suivit le chemin, au trot, car sa monture était encore un peu fatiguée. Dans la forêt, où il ne croisa heureusement aucun zombie, il attacha son cheval à un arbre, non loin de la deuxième intersection. Il vit le portail et décida de longer le mur, pour être certain de ne tomber sur personne. Après tout, Diggory faisait peut-être garder le domaine par d'autres morts-vivants.  
  
L'enceinte était en mauvais état. Draco grimpa dessus, et observa la grande allée qui menait jusqu'au manoir. Il semblait vide. La neige recouvrait tout, mais le ciel était clair. Il ne vit aucun mouvement aux fenêtres, aucune lumière, rien.  
  
Il enleva son manteau, noir, et le cacha dans les racines d'un chêne. Avec sa chemise et son gilet blancs ainsi que son pantalon beige, il pourrait passer presque inaperçu dans la poudreuse. Il avait son katana, un pistolet et deux longs couteaux à la ceinture. Ça suffirait. Au vu de la situation, une attaque par surprise était judicieuse. L'ennemi ignorait sa présence, et après trois mois de tranquillité, probablement amolli par la confiance.  
  
Draco passa de l'autre côté du mur et avança jusqu'à l'orée du bois. Il lui restait environ deux cents mètres à découvert, avant les écuries. À partir de là, il pouvait progresser jusqu'à la maison sans problèmes. Mieux valait passer par l'arrière : si Diggory était de sortie, il ne le croiserait pas en rentrant.  
  
Ensuite, entrer, trouver Harry, tuer Diggory et les morts-vivants qui se mettraient en travers de son chemin, rentrer à Chipenden, attendre Ron et Hermione.  
  
Il avait fait pire. Il s'était déjà battu dans des circonstances bien plus désavantageuses, qui semblaient perdues d'avance. Mais jamais ne s'était-il senti si nerveux.  
  
Draco prit une grande inspiration et s'élança.  
  
Il courut jusqu'aux écuries et se cacha derrière. Il tenta un coup d'œil vers le manoir, mais rien, aucun signe de vie.  
  
Il se précipita vers le côté de la maison, et attendit encore quelques secondes. Puis, il se dirigea vers l'arrière, vérifia qu'il n'y avait personne, et avança sur la terrasse à la recherche d'un moyen d'effraction. Draco se trouvait devant de hautes fenêtres, qui donnaient sur un salon. Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil et vit qu'il était vide.  
  
Il fit quelques pas vers la serre puis, mû par son instinct, tourna de nouveau la tête vers les fenêtres du salon. Cette fois, il y avait quelqu'un, debout de l'autre côté, qui le fixait.  
  
Harry.  
  
Figé, il le regardait avec des yeux écarquillés et la bouche légèrement entrouverte, un long manteau noir dans une main et un couteau ensanglanté dans l'autre.  
  
Draco, euphorique, ouvrit la bouche pour lui dire quelque chose, quand une soudaine douleur à la tête lui fit perdre l'équilibre. Il vit Harry hurler, le sol se rapprocher, et tout devint noir.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ouh quel terrible cliffhanger.  
> Je tenais à préciser que les noms des deux notaires et du docteur n'étaient pas choisis au hasard, j'espère que quelqu'un a eu la référence.


	12. Harry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW agression sexuelle à la fin du chapitre.

Harry se réveilla de bonne heure, et descendit prendre son petit-déjeuner dans la cuisine. Il avait réussi à dormir malgré la peur qui lui tordait le ventre. Dès son réveil, l'horreur de sa situation lui revint en mémoire, et sa détermination à s'enfuir fut la seule chose qui le motiva à se lever. C'était le grand jour.  
  
Cédric le rejoignit peu de temps après lui, et après lui avoir déposé un baiser sur la tempe, déjeuna à ses côtés. Harry se demanda une seconde s'il avait pu être contaminé par ses baisers, mais compte tenu du fait que Cédric était sous traitement et qu'il ne l'avait jamais réellement mordu, c'était peu probable.  
  
\- C'est le jour du marché aujourd'hui, lança Cédric en ajoutant du sucre à son thé. Je vais y aller ce matin, y-a-t-il quelque chose qui te plairait pour le déjeuner ? Ou quelque chose qui te manque ?  
  
Cette question enleva un poids de la poitrine de Harry. Il s'était échiné à trouver une excuse pour l'envoyer au village, et voilà qu'il la lui servait sur un plateau d'argent ! Il fit mine de réfléchir.  
  
\- Eh bien, si tu pouvais passer chez le tailleur me prendre du tissu ? J'aimerais me coudre un nouveau kimono de nuit, improvisa-t-il. Deux mètres de tissu uni noir et un mètre de tissu à motifs floraux.  
  
\- Très bien, je vais noter ça, répondit Cédric.  
  
Ils terminèrent de manger, et Cédric finit par partir à Chipenden peu après dix heures. Il attendit de le voir disparaître dans la forêt depuis la fenêtre du salon.  
  
Ni une ni deux, Harry se saisit de son couteau, remonta dans la chambre où il avait caché un sac avec des vêtements de rechange, puis redescendit dans la cuisine pour y fourrer de quoi manger. Il refit son bandage, avec une attelle de bois bien serrée pour maintenir sa cheville. Il arrivait désormais à marcher sans sa béquille, même s'il savait que la longue marche qui l'attendait serait éprouvante, et qu'il boitait encore un peu.  
  
Ensuite, il se dirigea vers la serre, où tout était resté tel qu'il l'avait laissé la veille. Le bocal brisé était toujours au sol, au milieu des herbes séchées et des gouttes de sang sur les dalles. Même l'armoire était encore entrouverte. Personne n'avait mis les pieds ici depuis l'incident. La mauvaise tenue de cette maison était déplorable, mais dans ce cas-ci, elle l'arrangeait. Il mit son gilet et allait pour prendre son manteau, quand il entendit derrière lui :  
  
\- Que fait le jeune maître ici ?  
  
Harry fit volte-face et tomba nez à nez avec Cassius. Le domestique était grand et large d'épaule, un vrai colosse. Même s'il l'avait déjà remarqué, jamais Harry n'en fût-il aussi effrayé qu'à cet instant. Il dissimula sa besace derrière lui, espérant que Cassius ne l'avait pas remarqué.  
  
\- Je, je venais ranger le désordre que j'avais mis hier. Je n'avais pas eu le temps avant.  
  
D'ordinaire, il aurait trouvé cela étrange de devoir se justifier devant un domestique, encore plus devant un domestique qui ne faisait quasiment rien de ses journées. Mais face à la montagne de muscles qu'était Cassius, Harry décida de ne pas faire d'histoire.  
  
\- Laissez-moi m'en occuper, vous sortez d'une fièvre.  
  
Il s'exécuta et se décala pour que le mastodonte puisse nettoyer le verre brisé. Cassius s'en saisit à pleine main, sans plus de précaution. En se relevant, il jaugea Harry d'un air interrogateur. Celui-ci tâcha de garder contenance, mais sa nervosité se lisait sur la pâleur de son visage et les lourds cernes qui soulignaient ses yeux. Le regard de Cassius tomba sur le sac posé à ses pieds, analysa le poing serré d'Harry sur son manteau d'hiver, sur sa fébrilité manifeste. Harry crut voir les rouages du cerveau du domestique se mettre en branle avec difficulté, avant qu'ils ne crachent leur conclusion, lui faisant froncer les sourcils.  
  
\- Vous partez ?  
  
\- Non, non, bredouilla Harry.  
  
Cassius se débarrassa des bris de verre en les jetant au sol, et le peu d'assurance qu'Harry était parvenu à rassembler s'évapora. Il tenta de s'enfuir mais n'eut même pas le temps de faire deux foulées que la poigne de Cassius s'était refermée sur son bras et le tira en arrière. L'homme lui attrapa l'autre bras et se mit à le secouer.  
  
\- Vous essayiez de vous enfuir ?  
  
\- Non ! Lâchez-moi ! hoqueta Harry.  
  
Cassius arrêta de le secouer et se mit à l'étrangler.  
  
\- Le maître m'a ordonné de vous garder ici.  
  
Harry sentit ses pieds décoller du sol, ses yeux se brouillèrent de larmes et sa vision se tacheta de points noirs. Dans un réflexe de survie, il saisit son couteau à sa ceinture, et d'un coup sec, l'abattit sur le bras de son agresseur. La pression sur sa gorge se relâcha soudainement, mais quand Harry porta sa main à son cou, le poing de Cassius était toujours accroché à sa gorge.  
  
Il lui avait tranché net le bras.  
  
Pris de panique, Harry arracha l'avant-bras qui s'agrippait toujours à lui et le jeta au sol. Cassius, en face de lui, avait un moignon sanguinolent, qui s'arrêtait juste après son coude. Là où le sang aurait dû gicler, il tachait timidement sa chemise. Le zombie fixa une seconde son membre manquant avec un air hébété, avant de se jeter sur lui. Harry lui planta son couteau dans la gorge, bloquant son torse avec sa main gauche, avant de retirer sa lame d'un coup sec vers la droite. La tête de Cassius vacilla et tomba vers la gauche, avant que d'une gifle, Harry ne le décapite complètement.  
  
Essoufflé, Harry contempla le carnage une dizaine de secondes, avant de réaliser qu'il était plus que temps pour lui de prendre la poudre d'escampette.  
  
Il reprit son sac et son manteau, et passa par le salon. C'était là qu'il avait laissé son carnet à souvenirs et il ne supportait pas l'idée de partir sans.  
  
Un mouvement sur la terrasse attira son regard vers la fenêtre.  
  
Un homme, habillé de blanc et armé d'un katana, le regardait, bouche bée. Il avait des cheveux blonds et un regard gris perçant qui fit à Harry l'effet d'un coup sur le plexus solaire.  
  
_Draco !_  
  
Son nom lui revint subitement, et il allait pour parler –pour dire quoi ? il n'en savait rien, quand il vit Cédric lui donner un violent coup sur le crâne et Draco s'effondrer sous le choc. Il hurla, lâcha son manteau et se précipita dans la serre alors que Cédric y traînait le corps inanimé de son fiancé.  
  
\- Eh bien, que s'est-il passé ici ? lança-t-il devant le chaos qui régnait dans la pièce.  
  
\- Lâche-le ! cria Harry en débarquant dans la serre, le couteau pointé vers Cédric.  
  
Draco avait été abandonné sur un banc de pierre, derrière lui.  
  
\- C'est toi qui as fait tout ça ? demanda Cédric en désignant le cadavre démembré de Cassius.  
  
Harry se mordit la lèvre et serra encore plus son couteau.  
  
\- Je te ferais la même chose si tu ne nous laisses pas partir.  
  
Cédric haussa un sourcil, avant de se fendre d'un grand sourire.  
  
\- Oh, Harry…  
  
Il ne savait pas ce que c'était, son ton paternaliste, son sourire en coin ou son regard moqueur, mais ce fut la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase. Harry se jeta sur lui avec un cri de rage, avant de se recevoir une gifle d'une telle violence qu'elle l'envoya valser contre le mur, décrochant des étagères dans son élan.  
  
Sonné, il ne put résister quand Cédric le releva, lui arracha son couteau, et le projeta de nouveau au sol avant de le rouer de coups. Quand il vit qu'Harry était trop étourdi pour pouvoir se défendre, il ouvrit un bocal, en extirpa une feuille séchée et s'approcha de Draco. Harry protesta d'un gémissement indigné, mais il l'ignora et ouvrit la bouche du jeune homme, où il déposa la feuille.  
  
Puis il le porta sur son épaule, et disparut par la porte qui menait à la cuisine. Harry essaya de se remettre debout, mais parvint tout juste à s'agenouiller, de lourds vertiges faisant tanguer le sol dallé sous ses yeux. Son bourreau lui avait donné plusieurs coups à la tête.  
  
Cédric revint quelques instants plus tard, et le souleva de terre pour l'emmener dans le salon. Il le déposa sur un divan et s'assit face à lui. Il l'observa une minute, en silence.  
  
\- Je suis sincèrement désolé, dit tranquillement Cédric.  
  
Harry ne répondit pas. À quoi jouait-il ? Il avait vu le carnage dans la serre.  
  
\- Ce jeune homme s'est introduit chez nous et a tué Cassius, expliqua Cédric. Je m'occuperai de lui plus tard. Cet incident est clos.  
  
\- Vous pouvez arrêter les mensonges, feula Harry. Nous savons tous les deux qui il est.  
  
\- Que veux-tu dire ? reprit Cédric, méfiant.  
  
\- Je me souviens de tout, cracha Harry en essayant de ne pas laisser transparaître sa peur. Je sais qui vous êtes !  
  
Cédric se jeta sur lui et lui attrapa le poignet et la mâchoire, le forçant à le regarder, penché au-dessus de lui.  
  
\- Je suis ton mari. Compris ? souffla-t-il, les yeux révulsés. C'est tout ce que tu as besoin de savoir.  
  
\- Non ! glapit Harry en se débattant. Vous mentez !  
  
Il lui donna des coups de pied, et Cédric se saisit violemment de sa cheville blessée. Harry s'arrêta instantanément, tremblant de tous ses membres.  
  
\- Tu t'es mis une attelle ? dit Cédric d'un ton doucereux. Beau travail.  
  
Il détacha lentement les sangles qui retenaient les morceaux de bois, avant d'enlever avec encore plus de délicatesse les bandes de lin, dénudant sa cheville. Il la caressa rêveusement du pouce. Ses manières langoureuses terrifiaient Harry.  
  
\- Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas forcer sur ton pied, déclara-t-il avec prévenance.  
  
Harry hocha la tête avec nervosité.  
  
\- Tu te souviens de tout ? interrogea Cédric. Alors tu dois te rappeler la promesse que tu m'as faite, à Pemberley ?  
  
\- Vous n'avez pas respecté la vôtre en envoyant votre horde sur Draco, murmura Harry d'un ton revêche.  
  
Cédric lui plia la cheville d'un mouvement sec et Harry hoqueta de douleur et renversa la tête en arrière. Les larmes lui brouillèrent la vue.  
  
\- Bien. Maintenant, tu peux arrêter tes petites rébellions ridicules et t'excuser.  
  
\- M'excuser ? répéta Harry dans un souffle.  
  
Cédric appuya de nouveau sur sa cheville et répondit :  
  
\- Tu as essayé de m'abandonner ! Jure-moi que jamais tu ne recommenceras !  
  
Sa cheville irradiait et Harry se tordait de douleur, le souffle coupé.  
  
\- Jure-le.  
  
\- Je le jure ! cria Harry dans un sanglot. Pardon, pardon, je suis désolé !  
  
La prise de Cédric sur son pied se fit encore plus forte. Harry hurla.  
  
\- Promets-moi d'être un mari fidèle, dévoué et soumis.  
  
\- Je promets ! répondit Harry, en pleurs. Je ferais ce que vous voudrez…je promets…  
  
Cédric, satisfait, lâcha sa cheville et s'assit près de lui. Il se pencha, et passa sa main sur sa joue avec tendresse.  
  
\- Tu vois ? Tu peux être un bon garçon quand tu veux.  
  
Il lui déposa un baiser chaste sur les lèvres, et passa ses mains dans son dos et sous ses genoux. Il le prit dans ses bras et le porta jusqu'à sa chambre. Harry se laissa faire, tétanisé.  
  
Il l'abandonna sur le lit, avant de sortir quelques secondes de la chambre revenir avec de fines cordes de chanvre. À leur vue, Harry se mit à paniquer et recula contre la tête de lit.  
  
\- Je ne doute pas de ta bonne volonté, ricana Cédric en le tirant par les jambes. Mais je préfère être prudent. Je connais ton caractère frondeur.  
  
Il attacha la cordelette à sa cheville blessée, avant de nouer l'autre extrémité à un des barreaux du lit.  
  
\- C'est d'ailleurs une des choses qui m'ont séduit.  
  
**Cédric s'agenouilla** au-dessus de lui, attrapa ses poignets d'une main, et entreprit de les attacher aux barreaux sculptés de la tête de lit de l'autre. Puis, il plongea sur lui, embrassant ses lèvres et son cou avec avidité, et écartant sa jambe libre pour se presser contre lui.  
  
Harry tenta de se dégager comme il put, mais Cédric commença à déboutonner son gilet et passa ses mains froides sous sa chemise, la relevant sur son torse. Cédric l'embrassa plus profondément encore, et le contact de sa langue pas assez tiède pour être complètement normale le révulsa. Harry lui mordit la lèvre inférieure jusqu'à ce qu'il sente le sang couler. Cédric se releva, se tenant la lèvre, et Harry lui cracha son sang à la figure. Il était plus liquide que dans ses souvenirs, et tellement sombre qu'il paraissait noir. Il s'essuya la bouche, rageur, toujours assis sur sa jambe blessée.  
  
\- J'ai été plus que correct jusque-là. Crois-moi, les choses vont changer.  
  
Harry garda le silence. Cédric finit par se lever, et l'enferma à double tour. Harry soupira et se laissa retomber contre l'oreiller. Son plan d'évasion ne s'était définitivement pas passé comme prévu.


	13. Dans les bois

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'ai failli oublier d'update !   
> Je sais pas s'il y a des TW en particulier, mais ce chapitre est un peu violent. Mais je crois que c'est le moment que tout le monde attendait. Bonne lecture ! :)

Après le départ de Cédric, Harry s'efforça de se calmer. Les deux derniers jours avaient été riches en émotions, et il était loin d'être tiré d'affaire.  
  
Revoir Draco lui avait donné une énergie dont il ne se serait pas cru capable quelques jours plus tôt. Comment avait-il pu l'oublier ? Il brûlait de rage envers Diggory. Ses dernières menaces l'effrayaient un peu, l'infâme était bien capable de le droguer de nouveau, pour pouvoir s'enfuir et le garder captif dans un endroit encore plus secret, et où il ne s'embarrasserai probablement pas de manipulations et de mensonges. Harry avait bien conscience que s'il ne parvenait pas à s'enfuir maintenant, il allait se retrouver enchaîné dans une cave à l'autre bout de l'Empire, avec son bourreau pour seule compagnie.  
  
Il avisa ses poignets liés aux barreaux du lit.  
  
Au temple shaolin, il s'était déjà retrouvé dans pareille position et avait dû se détacher de différents nœuds plus retors les uns que les autres. Mais Diggory n'avait visiblement jamais eu de cours de corde, à moins qu'il ne soit juste un élève peu doué.  
  
Déjà, ses mains étaient attachées ensemble, croisées, de sorte que ses paumes ne se faisaient pas face. Harry sourit. Première erreur. Ensuite, la corde était au-dessus de sa tête, à portée de dents. Enfin presque. Sa cheville attachée l'empêchait de ronger ses liens.  
  
Il s'agrippa aux barreaux, et essaya de se hisser vers la tête de lit. L'effort relança la douleur de son entorse, mais il se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas hurler. Avec son autre pied, il parvint à distendre les liens suffisamment pour atteindre ceux de ses mains.  
  
Le nœud était très serré, mais assez simple. Son sourire s'élargit.  
  
Il avait le souvenir d'une nuit entière passée sous la pluie, attaché à un poteau dans une cour, les gencives en sang à force de mordre la corde, les poignets bleus. Un zombie échappé de l'enclos avait troublé son épreuve et il lui avait brisé la nuque avec ses pieds, avant de le dégager sur le côté. Il était finalement parvenu à délivrer un doigt, puis deux, puis toute sa main gauche, et le reste avait été un jeu d'enfant. Il s'était libéré avant l'aube, établissant un nouveau record pour les élèves.  
  
Mais cette fois, il ne mit pas un quart d'heure avant de se défaire. Il détacha ensuite sa cheville, grimaçant sous la douleur mais restant silencieux. Il boita jusqu'à la salle de bain, où il se fit un bandage très serré. Puis le jeune homme revint dans la chambre, trouva des chaussettes et des vieilles bottes qu'il laça avec attention pour bien maintenir sa cheville, avant de s'arrêter devant le secrétaire. Son crochet de fortune était toujours là, ainsi que les aiguilles à tricoter et le coupe papier.  
  
Il s'agenouilla devant la serrure, et tendit l'oreille. Aucun son ne provenait du palier. Il entreprit de la crocheter, avec prudence, s'arrêtant toutes les dix secondes pour être sûr de ne pas être surpris. Mais à son plus grand soulagement, personne ne vint. Il se retrouva sur le palier et referma la porte.  
  
Harry ouvrit le volet du monte-charge, s'assit sur le plateau, et descendit au rez-de-chaussée. Il claudiqua dans le passage, essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible.  
  
Draco était probablement retenu à la cave, mais il n'avait aucune idée d'où se trouvait Diggory. Il fallait aussi compter sur les deux domestiques restants, certainement des zombies. Harry serra ses aiguilles à tricoter. Les deux mort-vivants ne devraient a priori pas poser de problèmes, mais il s'interdit de les sous-estimer. Même si Cassius avait été le plus dangereux des trois, ils n'en étaient pas moins des infectés très bien conservés, donc encore relativement forts et agiles.  
  
Il poussa un battant, qui se révéla être un des tableaux du couloir. La cuisine était à deux mètres de lui. Le peu qu'il en voyait était vide. L'escalier menant à la cave était dans cette pièce, il n'avait pas le choix. Peut-être qu'il en profiterait pour chiper quelques couteaux au passage.  
  
Toujours en silence, il se glissa dans la cuisine, avant de se figer. Miss Scrimshaw se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte de la serre. Une seconde passa, avant que la vieille femme n'ouvre la bouche, sûrement pour appeler le maître des lieux. Mais elle n'eut pas le temps d'émettre un son.  
  
Avec la discrétion et la rapidité d'un chat, Harry se précipita sur elle et lui enfonça l'aiguille à tricoter dans la gorge. La vieille morte gargouilla un peu mais il eut le temps de la décapiter avant qu'elle n'alerte Diggory. Le résultat n'était pas très propre : il avait dû se débrouiller avec les aiguilles tout en retenant son ennemie de lui griffer le visage. Il se releva, à peine essoufflé, et parcourut la pièce du regard. Il s'arma de quelques couteaux et d'un hachoir, et s'approcha de l'entrée de la cave.  
  
*  
  
Draco avait l'esprit brumeux et un goût bizarre dans la bouche. Il cracha une feuille et eut une grimace en la reconnaissant. De la valériane.  
  
Il était allongé sur un sol de pierre, enfermé dans un cachot. Il s'assit et ce geste lui fit mal au crâne.  
  
Comment récupérer Harry maintenant ? Était-il toujours ici, ou bien Diggory l'avait-il déjà emmené loin de lui ? Draco soupira. Il l'avait enfin revu, et déjà il lui était de nouveau arraché. Il s'apprêtait à se lever pour observer sa cage quand il entendit des pas venir à sa rencontre.  
  
Cédric Diggory apparut de l'autre côté des barreaux, un sourire satisfait plaqué sur son visage de criminel. Revoir cette pourriture, dans tous les sens du terme, donna à Draco l'envie de vomir.  
  
\- J'espérais vous trouver inconscient, mais vous êtes plus résistant que prévu, lança-t-il avec faux soupir.  
  
Draco en déduit qu'il n'était retenu que depuis peu, si la valériane n'avait pas eu le temps de faire effet.  
  
\- Je dois avouer que je suis assez impressionné que vous ayez réussi à nous retrouver.  
  
\- Je vous retrouverai toujours, Diggory, feula Draco. Vous ne m'échapperez jamais.  
  
L'autre renifla.  
  
\- Et Harry se battra toujours pour vous échapper ! Vous n'avez pas encore compris ?  
  
\- Ces trois mois d'amnésie l'ont pourtant assagi, dit Cédric. Il avait oublié jusqu'à votre nom.  
  
Draco serra les dents. Son ton suffisant quand il le disait, cette assurance tranquille, lui donna une bouffée de haine.  
  
\- D'ailleurs, je comprends votre obstination, ajouta Diggory. Vraiment. Quand quelqu'un comme lui vous regarde comme ça, avec autant d'amour et d'admiration, on ne veut plus jamais le lâcher.  
  
Le prisonnier enrageait. Il ne voulait pas lui donner le plaisir de voir l'état dans lequel il le mettait, mais Draco n'arrivait pas à garder un visage impassible.  
  
\- Son amour et son admiration pour vous ne sont que des contrefaçons, répliqua-t-il avec hargne.  
  
\- Hmmm, peut-être, concéda Cédric. En attendant, c'est moi qui ai partagé son lit ces trois derniers mois.  
  
La haine s'écoula comme un poison dans ses veines. Draco se jeta sur les barreaux, essayant d'attraper son ennemi. Celui-ci se recula suffisamment pour être hors-de-portée, affichant un rictus goguenard.  
  
\- Vous êtes un lâche ! Et un violeur ! cracha Draco. Vous pouvez toujours vous enfuir, nous vous retrouveront, et vous pourrirez en enfer !  
  
\- Que de mélodrames, ironisa Cédric. Mais vous ne ressortirez pas d'ici vivant. Je vais d'abord…  
  
Il s'interrompit, et tourna la tête vers sa gauche, d'où il venait.  
  
\- J'ai cru entendre quelque chose. Miss Scrimshaw ? C'est vous ?  
  
\- J'avais oublié votre fâcheuse tendance à exploiter vos semblables, dit Draco.  
  
\- Taisez-vous ! siffla Diggory. Je n'en ai pas terminé avec vous. Dès ce soir, Harry et moi repartirons, et vous, vous serez déjà mort.  
  
Visiblement énervé, il le planta là et repartit d'où il était venu.  
  
*  
  
Harry allait pour descendre les escaliers quand une main se posa sur son épaule. Sans réfléchir, il s'en saisit et fit basculer son agresseur par-dessus lui. Matthew se retrouva projeté dans les escaliers. Il se releva bien vite et remonta les marches deux par deux, les bras tendus devant lui, et un air rageur sur le visage.  
  
S'il n'avait pas la carrure de feu Cassius, il n'en était pas moins large d'épaules, avec des bras musculeux et une certaine rapidité. Il avait dû être contaminé dans sa trentaine.  
  
Harry recula, afin de déplacer le combat dans la cuisine. Son hachoir dans une main, un long couteau de cuisine dans l'autre, il attendait que le faux jardinier n'attaque. Sa jambe lui faisait un peu mal, mais son esprit était entièrement tourné vers sa cible. Ils tournaient lentement autour de la table, se jaugeant du regard. En face, le zombie ne semblait pas se décider sur sa stratégie. Dire qu'il avait été retenu captif par des incapables pareils !  
  
Agacé par l'indécision de Matthew, Harry lui lança le hachoir en pleine tête. Il se ficha dans son crâne avec un bruit sec. Le jardinier eut l'air surpris. Harry jura. La lame ne s'était pas enfoncée suffisamment pour le tuer.  
  
Le zombie porta une main à la poignée du hachoir, et se saisit de l'arme. Toutefois, il n'eut pas le temps de s'en servir. Harry se glissa sur la table et lui planta son couteau dans la gorge. Puis, il lui donna un coup de poing à la joue. Le choc arracha la tête de Matthew qui rebondit au sol, jusqu'à l'entrée des escaliers. Elle sembla hésiter un peu, puis dévala les marches avec un bruit sourd. Harry grimaça. Dans le silence de cathédrale de la maison, le bruit n'allait pas passer inaperçu.  
  
Il tendit l'oreille vers la cave, et entendit des voix lointaines. Cédric était là-dedans. Sans perdre une seconde, il sortit de la cuisine, prit la première porte venue et s'élança dans la cour, vers le portail.  
  
*  
  
Dès que Diggory fut parti, Draco inspecta sa cellule. Les murs s'effritaient et les pierres et les barreaux métalliques se descellaient. Cette maison est une ruine, pensa-t-il. Ça n'aurait pas pu mieux tomber. Rageusement, il s'attaqua à la colonne de pierres qui maintenait la porte de sa cage, et commence à enlever le mortier desséché. Draco était certain que le bruit qui avait éloigné son geôlier avait un lien avec Harry. Il en était à la fois fier et inquiet, puisque cela signifiait que son aimé était en fâcheuse posture. À force de gratter et d'arracher les pierres, le pilier finit par céder, et Draco put se faufiler hors de sa cellule.  
  
Il récupéra ses armes, posées à même le sol de la cave, et courut dans le couloir qu'avait emprunté Diggory, avant d'arriver à un escalier. Il grimpa les marches quatre à quatre et atterrit dans la cuisine. Au sol, il vit deux cadavres décapités. Il sourit. Harry était passé par là. Il sortit dans la cour d'honneur, et vit dans la neige des traces de pas s'éloigner vers l'enceinte du domaine. Il aperçut Diggory disparaître dans les bois qui cachaient le mur. Sans réfléchir, il fonça à sa poursuite.  
  
*  
  
Harry réussit à atteindre le mur. Il grimpa tant bien que mal, ignorant la douleur de sa cheville et s'agrippant aux pierres à moitié disloquées, qui offraient des prises faciles. Parvenu au sommet du mur, il vit la silhouette de Cédric se découper parmi les arbres. Cédric cria son nom, et Harry, pris de panique, ne prit même pas la peine de descendre avec précaution, et sauta directement à terre. Sa cheville hurla de protestation, mais cela ne l'arrêta pas. Il courut aussi vite qu'il le put, s'autorisant à peine à boiter.  
  
Draco courait lui aussi. Il avait franchi le mur sans problèmes, et suivait les traces de pas. La couche de neige était épaisse, ce qui facilitait le pistage. Il n'osait appeler Harry : avec un peu de chance, il pourrait user de l'effet de surprise sur Diggory. Il entendait celui-ci crier à intervalles réguliers, plusieurs mètres devant lui. Cependant, le zombie demeurait invisible, de même que son fiancé. Faisant le moins de bruit possible, Draco les talonnait.  
  
\- Harry ! je sais où tu te caches !  
  
Il plaqua ses mains contre sa bouche. Il savait que Cédric était proche, mais sa voix était beaucoup plus près qu'il ne l'aurait imaginé. Harry avait gagné un peu de temps après avoir sauté du mur, mais il avait entendu les bruits de pas de Cédric, et avait accéléré. Son poursuivant était hors de vue, et cela le rassurait d'une part, puisque Cédric ne pouvait probablement pas le voir non plus, mais le terrifiait d'une autre, car il était incapable de le situer et craignait à chaque instant qu'il ne surgisse de derrière un fourré.  
  
En plus de sa cheville qui faisait des siennes, Harry était éreinté. Il n'était sorti de sa fièvre que la veille, et il commençait à avoir des frissons et des vertiges. Il s'était jeté entre les racines d'un chêne immense, dans la pente d'un talus. Essoufflé, il essayait d'être le plus discret possible, mais il avait l'impression qu'on entendait ses battements de cœur jusqu'à Londres. Il espérait donner suffisamment d'avance à Cédric, pour que celui-ci finisse par abandonner et qu'il puisse avoir le champ libre.  
  
\- Harry ! Viens à moi ! Je libèrerai Draco si tu te laisses faire !  
  
Harry serra son couteau contre sa poitrine, essayant de se retenir de pleurer. Sa première pensée fut qu'il devait se rendre, ne serait-ce que pour assurer la sécurité de Draco. Mais son instinct prit le dessus : c'était un piège grossier, jamais Cédric ne le laisserait partir. Il se plaqua plus encore contre le tronc d'arbre, espérant pouvoir s'y fondre.  
  
Draco trottait toujours, à quelques mètres de Diggory. Il l'entendit proposer à Harry de le laisser sauf s'il se rendait. Une bouffée d'agacement l'étreignit. N'était-il pas fatigué de répéter les mêmes mensonges ? Il espérait qu'Harry ne se laisserait pas duper.  
  
Harry se concentrait pour essayer de localiser son poursuivant. La neige atténuait les sons mais une branche bien placée pouvait trahir Diggory. Un léger crissement attira son attention. Harry retint son souffle. Il attendit une dizaine de secondes, mais le silence était revenu.  
  
Avec précaution, il tenta un regard vers le haut de la pente, passant son visage à découvert. Rien. Il poussa un soupir de soulagement et revint s'adosser au tronc.  
  
\- Te voilà enfin !  
  
Harry sursauta et se tourna vers Cédric, souriant, debout à côté de l'arbre. Paniqué, il se releva et essaya de se mettre à courir. Mais en moins d'une seconde, Cédric s'était jeté sur lui, et ils roulèrent jusqu'en bas de la côte.  
  
Harry se retrouva plaqué au sol, son bourreau au-dessus de lui. Absolument terrifié, ses mains étaient fermées sur ses couteaux, mais il ne bougeait pas. Cédric les lui arracha des mains sans qu'il n'osât se défendre, avant de les jeter hors de sa portée.  
Il tremblait de tout son corps, les joues trempées de larmes.  
  
\- Harry ! Je suis là !  
  
Ils tournèrent tous les deux la tête vers lui, et Harry put voir Draco courir le long de la pente. Diggory se releva, maintenant Harry avec un bras en travers de sa poitrine, et le bâillonnant d'une main.  
Draco se figea.  
  
\- Lâchez-le. Vous voyez bien que vous avez perdu, ordonna-t-il.  
  
Le son de sa voix donna à Harry envie de pleurer. Des mois qu'il essayait de se souvenir de lui, de son visage, et voilà qu'il était enfin là, devant lui et pourtant inaccessible.  
  
\- Je n'ai pas perdu, Malfoy, cracha Diggory. J'ai toujours Harry.  
  
Draco serra les dents. Son fiancé avait l'air terrorisé, et le voir ainsi lui serrait le cœur.  
  
\- Prenez votre pistolet. Et tirez-vous une balle dans la bouche.  
  
Diggory avait lâché cette phrase d'un ton sans appel. Draco le regarda, interdit, sans bouger. Harry gémit contre sa paume, mais sa prise se fit plus forte.  
  
\- Tirez-vous une balle, répéta-t-il. Ou je le mords.  
  
Harry glapit de surprise alors que Cédric le força à pencher la tête sur le côté, dégageant son cou. Draco secoua lentement la tête, incrédule.  
  
\- Mettez le canon dans votre bouche. Et appuyez sur la détente.  
  
Puis il s'adressa à Harry, la bouche frôlant son oreille.  
  
\- Une fois qu'il se sera explosé la cervelle, on partira d'ici, et je te promets que plus jamais tu ne reverras la lumière du jour.  
  
Cédric s'aperçut que Draco n'avait toujours pas bougé.  
  
\- Qu'est-ce que vous attendez ? aboya-t-il. Vous voulez vraiment que je l'infecte ?  
  
Il ricana, et lécha le cou de Harry avec provocation, sa langue se traînant depuis sa clavicule jusqu'à sa mâchoire, laissant une traînée humide sur sa peau pâle. Harry frémit de dégoût à ce contact, tandis que Draco enrageait.  
  
\- Je vous laisse 5 secondes pour vous décider, lança-t-il. Cinq.  
  
Draco réfléchissait à toute allure. S'il obéissait, ça n'arrangerait en rien la situation d'Harry. Enfin, peut-être que Ron et Hermione parviendrait à les retrouver…  
  
\- Quatre…  
  
Est-ce qu'il pouvait atteindre Diggory ? Il se servait d'Harry comme d'un bouclier humain, mais peut-être que s'il visait les jambes…impossible, s'il ne tuait pas cette charogne sur le coup, elle allait mordre Harry et le contaminer.  
  
\- Trois…  
  
Il ne pouvait pas abandonner maintenant ! Draco se refusait à lui obéir, mais la vision d'Harry, prisonnier de l'emprise de ce démon, le rendait fou.  
  
\- Deux…  
  
L'ordure souriait, satisfait de sa victoire. Dieu qu'il voulait lui arracher ce sourire arrogant de son visage ! Draco commença à lever le canon vers sa mâchoire.  
  
\- Un…  
  
Vif comme l'éclair, Harry leva sa jambe valide et écrasa le pied de son ravisseur. Ce dernier, surpris, ne le lâcha pas mais desserra son étreinte suffisamment pour que son otage ne se détache de lui et ait assez de recul pour lui flanquer un violent coup de pied dans le genou. Le choc fut tel que l'articulation se rompit dans un craquement, couvert par le hurlement de Diggory.  
Harry, enfin libéré, ne perdit pas une seconde. Diggory n'eut même pas le temps de tomber au sol qu'Harry l'avait rattrapé par les épaules. Il lui cracha au visage, avant le retourner et de lui briser la nuque dans un claquement sec.  
  
Diggory s'effondra comme une marionnette dont on aurait coupé les fils, un air encore surpris sur le visage, avant de tomber face contre terre dans la neige.  
  
Tout ceci n'avait pas dû durer plus de dix secondes.  
Harry, livide, fixait le cadavre, le regard voilé. Draco était abasourdi.  
  
\- Harry…dit-il avec douceur.  
  
Il était visiblement sous le choc, alors il essayait de ne pas le brusquer.  
  
\- Harry, tout va bien. C'est fini…  
  
Harry releva la tête vers lui, l'air perdu et la bouche tremblotante. Draco se demandait comment faire pour le calmer quand il se jeta dans ses bras.  
  
\- Je suis désolé…je suis tellement désolé…sanglotait-il contre son épaule.  
  
Draco n'en croyait pas ses sens. Harry était avec lui, tout contre lui. Il pouvait le voir, le sentir, le toucher. Cette réalisation lui enleva un poids de sa poitrine. C'était comme s'il respirait librement pour la première fois depuis cette fameuse nuit d'août.  
  
\- Ne t'excuse pas, mon ange, dit-il en prenant son visage.  
  
Son visage, qu'enfin il avait pour lui seul ! Et les larmes qui brouillaient sa vue l'empêchaient d'en profiter.  
  
\- Ce n'est nullement de ta faute, d'accord ? souffla-t-il, essayant de maîtriser sa voix.  
  
\- J'aurais dû t'écouter, on aurait dû se battre contre eux, au lieu de me rendre…insista Harry. On aurait pu le tuer…  
  
\- Ou peut-être pas ! Tu as fait ce que tu as cru juste, mais peut-être que ç'aurait été pire autrement ! reprit Draco. On ne le saura jamais…L'important, c'est que je suis là, maintenant.  
  
\- Je t'ai oublié, Draco…pleura Harry. Je t'avais complètement oublié…je te demande pardon…  
  
Draco le serra fort entre ses bras. Harry s'agrippait à lui comme un naufragé.  
  
\- Mais moi, je ne t'ai pas oublié, murmura-t-il. Je t'ai retrouvé. Et même toi, tu as réussi à te souvenir ! Ne t'excuse pas, je t'en prie. Tu n'as rien à te reprocher.  
  
Il continua à lui caresser les cheveux longuement, jusqu'à ce qu'il s'apaise un peu.  
  
Puis, ils décidèrent de rentrer passer la nuit au manoir, car la neige s'était remise à tomber et ils s'étaient trop éloignés du village dans leur fuite. Draco récupéra les couteaux d'Harry, mais ne toucha pas au cadavre de Diggory, se laissant cette tâche pour le lendemain. Ils retournèrent lentement vers le château, Draco finissant par porter son fiancé, exténué par les derniers jours.  
  
Quand ils parvinrent enfin en vue de la bâtisse, les ombres commençaient à s'allonger. Il vit Harry se mordre la lèvre, nerveux. Il le serra doucement contre lui pour le rassurer. Harry lui fit un petit sourire triste, et Draco se jura de ne jamais plus le lâcher.


	14. Retrouvailles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, bonne lecture !

Arrivés au manoir, Draco se mit au travail. Il déplaça les corps des trois domestiques dans la cave, là où le froid les conserverait facilement. Il se chargerait de les enterrer quand Ron et Hermione les auraient rejoints. Harry était resté assis dans la cuisine, le regardant faire, les yeux dans le vague, un sac en tissu rempli de neige sur la cheville. Quand il eût fini, Draco s'installa à ses côtés.  
  
\- Tu veux que je te prépare un bain ?  
  
Harry hocha la tête d'un air absent.  
  
\- Tu peux me montrer les chambres ? demanda Draco.  
  
\- En haut.  
  
Draco l'aida à monter, mais Harry refusa de se laisser porter. Il n'insista pas et lui offrit son bras. Sur le palier, il hésita devant la première chambre, avant d'aller en choisir une au fond du couloir. Elle était entièrement bleue, et aurait pu être accueillante si elle n'était pas remplie de poussière et de toiles d'araignée. Une légère odeur de renfermé empreignait la pièce.  
  
\- Je ne suis jamais allé dans celle-ci, à part quand j'explorais la maison, dit Harry d'un ton neutre.  
  
Ils ouvrirent la porte de la salle de bain. Celle-ci était sans surprise, dans le même état négligé que la chambre.  
  
\- Tu es sûr de ne pas vouloir prendre celle de la première chambre ? Elle avait l'air plus propre.  
  
\- Je ne veux pas y retourner, avoua douloureusement Harry.  
  
Draco se maudit d'avoir posé la question. Évidemment qu'il ne voulait pas l'utiliser ! Il était déjà assez mal à l'aise, et maintenant, il évitait son regard.  
  
\- Bon. Je vais décrasser la baignoire, et pendant que tu te baigneras, je vais préparer cette chambre pour la nuit, d'accord ?  
  
\- Toi ? Tu vas nettoyer toute cette saleté ? dit Harry avec un petit sourire moqueur.  
  
Sa moue ironique n'était que l'ombre de son sarcasme habituel, mais ce simple geste réchauffa le cœur de Draco.  
  
\- Tu sais très bien que je serai capable de faire les plus grands sacrifices pour toi, mon amour. Je suis même prêt à passer la serpillère.  
  
Harry roula des yeux, son sourire un peu plus élargi. Rassuré, Draco entreprit de nettoyer la baignoire. Ce fut heureusement assez rapide, il n'y avait qu'une petite couche de poussière. Puis, il redescendit à la cuisine puiser et chauffer de l'eau, avant de faire monter les seaux par le monte-charge. Une demi-heure plus tard, Harry était assis dans l'eau, qu'il avait aromatisée à la rose. Draco venait de temps à temps vérifier que tout allait bien, mais autrement il s'employait à nettoyer la chambre.  
  
Ce fut plus rapide qu'il ne l'avait imaginé : il ouvrit les fenêtres pour aérer malgré la neige, alluma un feu, balaya le sol avant d'y passer un torchon mouillé. Enfin, il trouva des draps dans un placard et fit le lit, comme il l'avait appris à l'armée. Ils sentaient un peu l'humidité mais n'étaient heureusement pas moisis. C'était loin d'être parfait, mais cela suffirait pour cette nuit.  
  
Il rejoignit Harry dans la salle de bain et s'assit sur un tabouret, près de lui. Sa tête reposait contre le rebord et il avait les yeux fermés. La chaleur du bain rougissait ses joues, mais sa peau était pâle et des cernes mauves soulignaient ses yeux.  
  
\- Tu m'as l'air fatigué, dit Draco.  
  
Harry pouffa, sans ouvrir ses yeux.  
  
\- Il m'a empoisonné au datura.  
  
\- Pardon ? s'étrangla Draco.  
  
\- Je me suis réveillé hier matin, mais il m'avait déjà drogué avant.  
  
Il tourna la tête et planta son regard dans celui de Draco.  
  
\- J'ai rêvé de toi d'ailleurs. J'ai vu les visages de tout le monde quand je délirais.  
  
Harry se laissa glissa dans l'eau jusqu'au nez et poussa un long soupir. Draco tendit la main et caressa précautionneusement ses cheveux. Harry se coula à son contact et referma les yeux.  
  
\- Tu veux m'en parler ? interrogea Draco.  
  
Harry appuya sa joue contre sa main et soupira de nouveau.  
  
\- Oui. Mais pas tout de suite.  
  
Draco lui caressa lentement le visage du bout des doigts.  
  
\- Je te raconterai tout, mais pas avant qu'on soit très loin de cette maison.  
  
Ils restèrent ainsi quelques minutes encore, avant que Draco ne propose de dîner. Harry s'habilla, et ils descendirent dans la cuisine pour le repas. Draco offrit une tisane à la valériane pour aider Harry à dormir, et ils montèrent directement se coucher après dîner, tous les deux assez fatigués des derniers jours.  
  
Dans le grand lit à baldaquin, Harry se blottit contre Draco.  
  
\- Tu m'as vraiment manqué, chuchota-t-il.  
  
En réponse, Draco le serra un peu plus fort contre lui, et ils finirent par s'endormir.  
  
*  
  
Le lendemain matin, Harry se réveilla confus. Il avait dormi d'un sommeil lourd, sans rêves, et il en ressortait un peu hagard. Il attrapa ses lunettes et se tourna vers Draco, pour constater que le lit était vide.  
Un élan de panique traversa sa poitrine. Il était seul. Il s'assit d'un bond. Est-ce qu'il avait imaginé les événements de la veille ? Est-ce que Cédric allait revenir ?  
La porte s'ouvrit doucement sur Draco qui tenait un énorme plateau. Harry se calma immédiatement.  
  
\- Oh tu ne dors plus ! s'exclama son fiancé avec un grand sourire.  
  
Il était déjà habillé, et paraissait frais et enjoué. Il déposa le plateau sur le lit et s'assit près de lui.  
  
\- Je voulais te réveiller avec le petit-déjeuner au lit, expliqua-t-il. Je ne t'ai pas fait peur ?  
  
\- Un peu, avoua Harry. Mais tu sais te faire pardonner.  
  
Le plateau était copieux. Du thé, du lait, des œufs, des petits pains beurrés…il en eût l'eau à la bouche.  
  
Ils mangèrent tranquillement, savourant aussi bien le thé que la présence de l'autre. Draco ne le quittait pas des yeux, à la fois incrédule et émerveillé. Chaque fois qu'Harry levait la tête, il le voyait l'observer de manière éhontée. Contrairement aux longs regards pesants de Diggory, cette œillade peu discrète ne le dérangeait pas.  
  
\- Comment tu m'as retrouvé ? demanda Harry.  
  
\- Nous avons envoyé des lettres à tous les gens l'ayant côtoyé de près ou de loin, expliqua Draco. Et Miss Cho Chang nous a répondu en nous parlant de son château en Écosse.  
  
\- Cho Chang ? s'éclaira Harry. Elle va bien ?  
  
\- Oui, d'après ce que j'ai cru comprendre. Tu ne m'avais jamais dit que c'était ta première petite amie ! dit Draco d'un ton faussement boudeur.  
  
\- Mais je ne te dis pas tout ! sourit-il. D'ailleurs, ce n'était pas ma première petite amie…  
  
\- Vraiment ? Que de secrets, Monsieur Potter ! Et qui était le ou la chanceuse ?  
  
\- Holly Munroe, dit Harry. La fille du couturier de Meryton.  
  
Draco haussa les sourcils.  
  
\- En vérité, je ne l'ai côtoyée que l'été de mes treize ans, après ma deuxième année en Chine. On s'est embrassé le jour de mon anniversaire.  
  
Il mordit dans sa tartine. Draco était suspendu à ses lèvres.  
  
\- Et ensuite ?  
  
\- Ensuite elle est entrée au couvent. Ça fait longtemps que je n'ai plus de ses nouvelles.  
  
\- Et après Cho Chang ? s'enquit Draco.  
  
\- Oh, j'ai eu quelques petits flirts ici et là pour passer le temps, mais rien de très palpitant, éluda Harry. Entre Cho et toi, il n'y a jamais eu rien de sérieux.  
  
\- Eh bien, résuma Draco. Je ne pensais pas avoir autant de concurrence.  
  
Harry passa sa main dans son cou.  
  
\- Idiot, dit-il avec un grand sourire. Tu n'as jamais eu aucune concurrence.  
  
Et il l'attira à lui pour l'embrasser. C'était leur premier baiser depuis leurs retrouvailles. Même s'ils avaient dormi l'un contre l'autre, c'était cette fois beaucoup plus intime. Draco se rapprocha et passa ses mains dans sa nuque et sur sa taille.  
  
Ses lèvres avaient encore le goût du thé, mais ce n'est pas ça qui émut Harry. Sa bouche, sa manière de passer ses doigts dans ses cheveux, ses soupirs discrets, Harry les reconnaissait. C'était comme s'il avait retrouvé les paroles d'une vieille chanson oubliée, qu'il avait toujours eu en tête et qu'il réalisait soudain qu'il la connaissait encore par cœur. Ces gestes, il les avait répétés mille fois, ses mains savaient où se placer pour le guider, sa bouche se joignait naturellement à la sienne, comme si elles avaient été dessinées ensemble. Il sut que Draco allait se pencher sur lui et l'allonger sur le matelas avant même qu'il ne le fasse.  
  
En revanche, le liquide tiède qui se répandit le long de sa cuisse suivi d'un juron de son fiancé, il ne s'y attendait pas.  
  
Harry éclata de rire devant le désastre. Draco, en s'allongeant sur lui, avait renversé le plateau du petit-déjeuner, et le thé avec.  
  
\- Je suis désolé, dit Draco en s'agenouillant, penaud. Tu ne t'es pas brûlé ?  
  
\- Non, non, ça va, le thé avait un peu refroidi.  
  
Il se rassit, les joues encore un peu roses après leurs étreintes. Pour s'occuper, Harry rangea tranquillement les restes du petit-déjeuner. Il jeta un coup d'œil vers son compagnon. Draco semblait moins gêné que lui par leur laisser-aller et l'observait d'un air pensif.  
  
\- Qu'y a-t-il ? interrogea Harry.  
  
\- Je sais que tu ne veux pas en parler maintenant, mais j'ai besoin de savoir…commença Draco avec hésitation. Tu n'es pas obligé de répondre, ajouta-t-il en voyant Harry se concentrer sur les tasses.  
  
\- Dis toujours, marmonna-t-il sans le regarder.  
  
\- Est-ce que…Est-ce qu'il t'a fait du mal ?  
  
Cette fois, Harry leva les yeux vers lui, confus. Quelle question ! Évidemment qu'il lui avait fait du mal ! Il l'avait enlevé et séquestré ! Puis il vit l'appréhension qui tendait les traits de Draco et comprit ce qu'il voulait dire.  
  
\- Eh bien, pas, pas comme ça… dit-il. Il a bien essayé une fois, et j'ai pu le repousser. Et hier aussi, quand il m'a attaché dans la chambre.  
  
Il se figea une seconde.  
  
\- D'ailleurs, tant que j'y pense, c'est étrange qu'il n'ait rien tenté quand j'étais fiévreux.  
  
Draco semblait soulagé.  
  
\- J'ai eu si peur pour toi, souffla-t-il.  
  
Il lui prit les mains.  
  
\- Si jamais je fais quoi que ce soit qui te met mal à l'aise, dis-le-moi tout de suite, d'accord ? dit-il fermement. Je suis sérieux. Dès que tu as besoin d'être seul, ou n'importe quoi, préviens-moi.  
  
\- Très bien, répondit Harry. Mais pour l'instant, je ne veux pas te quitter une seconde.  
  
Draco lui sourit et passa une main sur sa joue.  
  
Puis, Harry décida qu'il était temps de s'habiller. Draco rangea les restes du déjeuner et ils descendirent au salon, où Harry récupéra son carnet à souvenirs.  
  
\- Je propose que nous nous rendions à Chipenden pour attendre Ron et Hermione. Nous pourrions peut-être prévenir le notaire, ou la mairie, pour qu'ils sachent que cette maison est désormais vide.  
  
Harry hocha la tête.  
  
\- Il faut que je rassemble mes affaires, alors.  
  
Il avisa l'immense salon autour de lui. Que pouvait-il bien emmener ? Son carnet, évidemment, mais à part ça ? Tout ce qui était ici était de fait lié à sa longue séquestration. Parviendrait-il un jour à s'en détacher complètement ? Pour l'instant, malgré ses réticences à retourner dans la chambre, il ne ressentait qu'une extrême lassitude.  
Il en était là de ces réflexions quand il entendit une cloche tinter énergiquement au loin.  
  
Draco le regarda, surpris.  
  
\- C'est la cloche du portail, dit Harry.  
  
Le seul qui l'agitait, c'était le docteur Lockwood. Personne d'autre ne venait jusqu'ici.  
  
Harry claudiqua jusqu'à la fenêtre qui donnait sur la cour, suivi de près par Draco, et observa l'entrée. Au loin, deux hommes avançaient vers la porte, l'un fin et élancé, l'autre plus petit, plus gros et l'air beaucoup moins clinquant que son comparse.  
  
\- Oh c'est le docteur Lockwood ! Mais je ne sais pas qui est le deuxième homme.  
  
\- C'est le notaire, Maitre Cubbins, dit Draco en souriant. Parfait !  
  
Il ouvrit la fenêtre et leur fit de grands signes. Les deux hommes leurs répondirent, et Lockwood se retourna et cria quelque chose derrière lui. Deux silhouettes émergèrent alors des bois.  
  
\- C'est Ron ! réalisa Harry.  
  
Dès que son frère le vit, il courut à leur rencontre. Ni une ni deux, Harry passa par la fenêtre et sauta dans la neige fraîche. Il eut à peine le temps de comprendre ce que disait Draco –quelque chose à propos d'entorse et de pneumonie, que Ron le soulevait de terre.  
Harry blottit son visage contre son cou, ivre de joie. Ron finit par le reposer, le regardant d'un air à la fois euphorique et inquiet.  
  
\- Je n'en crois pas mes yeux, sourit-il. J'ai eu si peur, Harry !  
  
Il ne répondit rien, ne voulant pas tout gâcher avec ses larmes, et se serra contre le torse de son frère.  
  
\- _Draco Lucius Malfoy !_  
  
Ron et Harry se retournèrent pour voir Draco pâlir en voyant Hermione se rapprocher de lui, visiblement en colère.  
  
\- Qu'est-ce que tu n'as pas compris quand je t'ai demandé de ne pas agir avec précipitation ? lança-t-elle agressivement.  
  
Draco ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais Hermione ne l'attendit pas pour continuer sa tirade. Harry apprit ainsi comment Draco les avait abandonnés pour venir le chercher, seul. Son amie lui listait tout ce qui aurait pu mal se passer pendant que son fiancé fixait le sol avec l'air de vouloir y disparaître.  
  
\- Et après, on dit que c'est moi le plus impulsif des deux, ricana Harry.  
  
Sa remarque conclut le discours d'Hermione, qui vint le saluer avec inquiétude. Elle lança un regard noir à Draco, signifiant clairement qu'elle n'en avait pas fini avec lui.  
  
Lockwood et Cubbins les rejoignirent enfin, et Draco proposa de passer dans le salon pour régler toute l'affaire.  
  
Il résuma les événements de la veille, et Harry expliqua sans grands détails ce qu'il s'était passé ces trois derniers mois, depuis le moment où il était tombé sur une pierre lors de sa tentative d'évasion jusqu'à ce qu'il brise la nuque de Cédric.  
  
\- Donc, tout ce temps, tu ne te souvenais de rien du tout ? demanda Ron, visiblement choqué.  
  
\- De rien, répondit Harry. Même ma bague par exemple. Je croyais que c'était pour Harry Diggory.  
  
Un lourd silence suivit cette remarque. Harry s'en voulut un peu.  
  
\- Mais de toutes façons, tu ne la porteras plus d'ici quelques semaines, dit Draco.  
  
Harry rougit et ne put s'empêcher de sourire.  
  
Draco proposa à Lockwood et Cubbins de venir l'aider à rapporter le corps de Diggory, pendant que Ron et Hermione restaient avec Harry pour rassembler ses affaires et faire le tour de la maison.  
  
C'était étrange de voir son frère et sa belle-sœur dans ce manoir. C'était comme si deux univers qui n'avaient rien à voir ensemble venaient d'entrer en collision. L'incongruité de leur présence dans ce qui avait été sa prison l'aidait à ne pas s'attarder sur ce qu'il s'y était passé. C'est pourquoi il lui fut plus facile d'entrer dans sa chambre.  
  
L'endroit était tel qu'il l'avait laissé la veille. Les fines cordes que Cédric avait utilisées pour le ligoter étaient toujours attachées aux barreaux du lit. Le paravent était encore recouvert par sa fresque à souvenirs. Il s'en approcha. Il soupira en soulevant une feuille.  
  
\- C'est tellement ridicule…murmura-t-il.  
  
\- Non, dit Hermione en s'approchant de lui. C'est impressionnant.  
  
\- Hermione, presque tout ce qui est écrit là est un mensonge, répliqua Harry avec acidité. C'est juste pitoyable.  
  
Sa naïveté était étalée à la vue de tous. C'était presque humiliant. Sa gorge se serra et il sentit une main passer dans son dos. Ron l'attira à lui et l'enveloppa de ses bras.  
  
\- Ce n'est pas pitoyable. Personne n'a pitié de toi ici, affirma-t-il fermement.  
  
Harry se dégagea. Ne voyaient-ils pas ?  
  
\- J'ai cru chaque mot qu'il m'a dit. Je ne l'ai jamais remis en question, souffla-t-il avec agacement. Je vous avais tous oubliés !  
  
Il réalisa soudain qu'il pleurait et que ses mains tremblaient, ce qui aviva son inconfort.  
  
\- Harry…dit doucement Ron, les mains tendues vers lui comme pour apaiser un animal. C'est justement parce que tu nous avais oubliés qu'il a pu te mentir ainsi.  
  
\- Comment aurais-tu pu le remettre en doute ? ajouta Hermione. Il t'a isolé de tout, il a fait en sorte d'être ton unique repère…Tu ne pouvais pas imaginer qu'il te mente, c'eût été beaucoup trop irrationnel.  
  
Même s'il parvenait à comprendre ce qu'ils disaient, que ce n'était pas fondamentalement de sa faute, Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher de se détester pour s'être fait avoir aussi facilement.  
  
\- Je pense qu'il vaudrait mieux qu'on sorte de cette chambre, n'est-ce pas Harry ? dit Hermione. Ron va juste voir la salle de bains et faire un dernier tour, d'accord ?  
  
\- Tu n'as rien que tu veuilles emmener ? demanda Ron.  
  
Harry secoua la tête, refusant de les regarder. Il se laissa guider par Hermione jusqu'au palier. Ron les rejoignit une minute plus tard.  
  
\- Je pense que Draco et les autres ne vont pas tarder à revenir. Ensuite, on repartira à Aberdeen.  
  
\- D'accord, acquiesça Harry.  
  
\- Juste avant, intervint Hermione. Peux-tu nous montrer les passages secrets ?  
  
Il hocha la tête et ouvrit le volet du monte-charge. Puis, il fit monter le plateau à l'étage.  
  
\- Juste là, à gauche. Il y a un mètre, puis des marches, et le passage coure dans les murs.  
  
Hermione et Ron se penchèrent dans la cavité, puis Hermione se glissa dans le tunnel.  
  
\- Fais attention, murmura Ron.  
  
\- Mon Dieu ! s'exclama-t-elle. On voit ta chambre !  
  
\- Il est venu là plusieurs fois, dit Harry d'un ton neutre. Souvent, je me sentais observé.  
  
Ron le regarda, soucieux.  
  
\- Je propose qu'on redescende, lui dit-il. Hermione nous rejoindra en bas, quand elle aura fini son exploration.  
  
Ils revinrent s'asseoir dans le salon, attendant les autres. Draco finit par revenir avec le docteur et le notaire. Ces derniers iraient chercher le maire et le commissaire de Chipenden, pour décider que faire de la maison et enterrer les corps.  
  
Puis, tout le monde repartit au village. Ils déjeunèrent avec Lockwood et Cubbins, et se mirent en route vers Aberdeen dès le début de l'après-midi.


	15. Retrouvailles partie 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un autre chapitre sur "l'après", où Harry va pas hyper bien (désolée).   
> J'avance très lentement sur l'épilogue, je vais essayer de le poster mercredi prochain, mais je vous promets rien. Ce qui est certain c'est que vous aurez cet épilogue !  
> (merci beaucoup pour les reviews, j'ai peut-être oublié d'y répondre)  
> Bonne lecture !

La joie des retrouvailles avait laissé place à une morosité latente dans l'esprit du jeune homme. Oh, Harry était soulagé de quitter ce manoir de malheur, et heureux de revoir enfin son frère, son fiancé et son amie. Mais il se sentait particulièrement las, sans trop savoir pourquoi. Enfin, il savait pourquoi, mais justement, ne devait-il pas être satisfait d'avoir quitté cet enfer ? Pourquoi avait-il l'impression d'étouffer ?  
  
Quand le soir venu, le petit groupe s'arrêta dans une auberge pour passer la nuit, Harry vit bien les regards inquiets que lui lançaient les autres.  
  
Au dîner, il mangea à peine. Il se contentait de remuer son ragoût avec sa fourchette, sirotant de temps à autre son verre de vin, écoutant à peine la conversation de ses coéquipiers. Il n'avait qu'une envie, c'était d'aller se coucher et de ne pas se réveiller avant que son mal-être ne se soit évaporé. Harry remarqua soudain que les trois autres s'étaient tus, et le regardaient avec inquiétude.  
  
\- Oui ? demanda-t-il.  
  
\- On devrait arriver après-demain matin à Aberdeen, l'informa Hermione.  
  
\- Je sais, oui, dit-il.  
  
\- Sirius et Remus nous y attendent, ajouta Ron, et…  
  
\- Et Maugrey, Tonks et la générale McGonagall les auront rejoints d'ici là, je sais.  
  
Il ne cacha même pas son agacement. Les trois autres s'entre-regardèrent, ce qui l'énerva d'autant plus. Il avait l'impression qu'on le prenait pour un enfant, ou pour un mourant qu'on ne pouvait pas froisser. Harry décida de se concentrer sur son assiette plutôt que de faire un esclandre.  
  
\- Ça ira jusque-là ? insista Ron.  
  
Harry reposa brutalement sa fourchette avec un soupir.  
  
\- Et pourquoi ça n'irait pas ? lança-t-il sèchement.  
  
\- Je, je ne sais pas, tu…bégaya Ron, gêné.  
  
\- Tu n'as pas l'air d'aller bien, compléta Hermione.  
  
Il savait qu'elle ne voulait pas être méchante, qu'elle était sincère et qu'elle s'inquiétait vraiment pour lui. Mais en cet instant, sa compassion lui fit l'effet d'une insulte.  
  
\- Vraiment ? C'est étonnant, ironisa-t-il.  
  
Ses amis se regardèrent à nouveau, partageant une conversation silencieuse en le laissant à l'écart. Harry soupira.  
  
\- Qu'est-ce qui se passerait si ça n'allait pas jusqu'à Aberdeen ? insista-t-il.  
  
Il savait qu'il était ridicule à s'en prendre à eux bêtement de cette manière, qu'ils ne méritaient pas sa méchanceté et que c'était grâce à eux qu'il était désormais en sécurité loin de Cédric. Cependant, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de les secouer, il voulait qu'ils réagissent, qu'ils s'énervent. Mais en face, aucun des trois ne semblaient lui en vouloir, et paradoxalement, ça l'enrageait encore plus.  
  
\- Rien, répondit Draco. On veut juste s'assurer que tu tiendras le coup.  
  
\- Pourquoi je ne tiendrais pas le coup ? rétorqua Harry. Je vais passer la prochaine journée sur un cheval.  
  
Leur gêne était presque palpable dans l'air, mais aucun des trois ne paraissait prêt à hausser le ton.  
  
\- Je monte me coucher, dit-il âprement en se levant de table. Bonne soirée.  
  
Une fois dans sa chambre, il se déshabilla, enfila un kimono de nuit et se passa de l'eau sur le visage. Ensuite il refit soigneusement son bandage, le cœur toujours bouillant. Il souffla les bougies et s'allongea sur le flanc, les genoux remontés contre sa poitrine, deux couteaux à portée de main.  
  
La chambre n'était pas complètement plongée dans le noir, l'éclat de la lune traversait les fins rideaux de dentelle et le cache posé devant la cheminée ne dissimulait pas complètement le feu ronronnant.  
  
Harry s'efforça de ralentir sa respiration, essayant de méditer pour trouver le sommeil, mais son malaise ne se dissipait pas. Les derniers jours défilaient en boucle dans son esprit. Tout était allé si vite. Tellement vite qu'il n'avait pas l'impression d'être réellement sorti d'affaire. Il espérait que cette sensation se ternirait une fois arrivé à Pemberley, même si sa lucidité lui soufflait qu'il n'en serait jamais vraiment débarrassé.  
  
Il entendit les planches du palier grincer. Les pas s'arrêtèrent devant sa porte.  
La colère d'Harry fut un instant remplacée par une bouffée de culpabilité. Draco avait aussi souffert pendant trois mois, il était venu à son secours sans se poser de questions, lui avait littéralement sauvé la vie, et en remerciement, Harry s'était montré exécrable. Il devait être tellement déçu. Il se demanda une seconde si Draco voudrait toujours l'épouser après ça. Il ne voyait pas comment il pourrait redevenir aussi insouciant qu'avant son enlèvement. Le jeune homme dont Draco était tombé amoureux avait probablement disparu quelque part dans les bois de Chipenden, et Harry appréhendait le moment où son fiancé le comprendrait.  
  
Draco entra silencieusement, tâchant de cacher la lueur de sa bougie.  
  
\- Tu dors ? demanda-t-il dans un murmure.  
  
\- Non.  
  
Harry l'entendit se préparer dans la pénombre. Puis, il sentit son poids sur le matelas, et Draco remonta la couverture sur eux deux. Pendant quelques minutes, personne ne dit rien.  
  
\- Harry…  
  
Il ne répondit pas.  
\- Je sais que c'est difficile pour toi, et c'est normal si tu ne te sens pas bien, continua Draco. Personne n'essayait d'insinuer que tu étais faible tout à l'heure. Je me doute qu'il va te falloir du temps pour te remettre de tout ça. Mais tu n'as pas besoin de le faire tout seul.  
  
Harry se retourna vers lui.  
  
\- Je te connais, je sais très bien que tu vas vouloir tout garder pour toi, mais je pense sincèrement que ça te fera plus de mal que de bien, ajouta-t-il. Parle-moi, dis-moi ce que tu ressens.  
  
\- Là, maintenant ?  
  
\- Ce sera un début, l'encouragea Draco.  
  
\- Je suis en colère.  
  
\- Pour quoi ?  
  
Il réfléchit une seconde.  
  
\- C'est injuste.  
  
\- Qu'est-ce qui est injuste ? Ton enlèvement ?  
  
\- Non. Enfin, si, mais c'est pas ce qui m'énerve.  
  
Draco ne dit rien, attendant qu'il poursuive de lui-même.  
  
\- C'est injuste, parce que lui, il n'a souffert qu'une seconde, il a juste eu le temps de comprendre que j'allais le tuer, et c'était fini. Alors que moi…  
  
Harry sentait au fur et à mesure qu'il parlait que ses yeux s'embuaient de larmes.  
  
\- Il m'a fait souffrir pendant des semaines, et je vais sûrement encore en souffrir pendant des années, et lui, il s'en est sorti si facilement…je n'aurai pas dû le tuer.  
  
\- Tu as réagi comme tu pouvais à un moment où tu étais coincé, dit Draco. Je ne pouvais rien faire, et toi, tu t'es libéré admirablement.  
  
\- Mais j'aurais dû, je ne sais pas, lui arracher les bras, l'immobiliser, n'importe quoi, sanglota Harry. Mais en lui brisant la nuque, c'est comme si je l'avais laissé s'échapper. Je n'ai même pas réalisé ce que je faisais. Je lui ai craché dessus, et ensuite, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris.  
  
\- Alors c'était un réflexe, et tu as encore moins de raisons de te le reprocher, insista Draco en lui passant la main sur la joue.  
  
Harry ne répondit rien. Il ne comprenait pas comment il pouvait ne pas se reprocher d'avoir offert à Cédric la meilleure échappatoire possible.  
  
\- Je n'en suis pas convaincu, renifla-t-il.  
  
Il se retourna vers la fenêtre, tournant le dos à Draco. Celui-ci ne s'en offusqua pas et lui murmura un « bonne nuit ». Harry serra les dents et tâcha de ne pas pleurer, malgré la boule de désespoir qui lui pesait sur la poitrine. Il avait causé assez de problèmes pour aujourd'hui.  
  
*  
  
Le lendemain, Harry était toujours aussi maussade. Il ne décrocha pas un mot de la journée, se contentant de suivre ses coéquipiers. Le ciel était gris, le froid piquant. Les chevaux marchaient à pas lents dans la neige et la boue. Ils rencontrèrent en tout cinq zombies, raidis par le gel, qui essayèrent de les attaquer sans conviction et Hermione et Ron les décapitèrent sans peine.  
  
Draco passa le trajet à surveiller Harry du coin de l'œil. Le jeune homme paraissait plongé dans ses pensées, indifférent à ce qui l'entourait, malgré l'inconfort du voyage. Il avait expliqué à Ron qu'Harry serait dans cet état presque tétanique pendant quelques temps, et celui-ci avait lui aussi prêté attention à son comportement jusqu'au soir.  
  
Arrivés à l'auberge où ils devaient passer la nuit, Harry était parti directement se coucher. Le dîner avait été pesant. Hermione avait bien vu son désarroi.  
  
\- C'était prévisible, dit-elle.  
  
\- C'était évident qu'il allait être traumatisé, soupira Draco. Je m'en veux de ne pas y avoir pensé.  
  
\- La priorité c'était de le retrouver en vie, répondit Ron. Et cela nous a pris des semaines juste pour savoir où chercher. Fatalement, on n'a pas réfléchi à l'après.  
  
\- Je sais, mais je me sens tellement impuissant, déplora Draco. Il souffre et je ne peux même pas l'aider !  
  
\- Culpabiliser de ne pas pouvoir l'aider ne l'aidera en rien, sourit tristement Hermione.  
  
\- Et d'ailleurs, c'est faux, tu l'aides, ajouta Ron. On n'en voit juste pas encore les effets, c'est tout.  
  
\- Il est encore dans le contrecoup, expliqua Hermione.  
  
\- Oui, et puis, nous sommes encore en Écosse, remarqua Draco. Dans un environnement familier, ce sera peut-être plus facile pour lui de se reconstruire.  
  
Les deux autres approuvèrent, et la conversation dériva sur les modalités de leur retour à Pemberley.  
  
Plus tard, quand Draco rejoignit Harry dans sa chambre, son fiancé dormait déjà à poings fermés. Il se coucha à ses côtés en faisant le moins de bruit possible, regrettant néanmoins qu'ils n'aient pas pu parler comme la veille.  
  
Il se réveilla une heure avant l'aube hivernale. Il se tourna vers Harry, et le trouva recroquevillé, tremblant, pareil à un animal. Draco l'appela doucement, en posant sa main sur son épaule.  
Harry se réveilla dans un sursaut. Ses yeux écarquillés tombèrent sur Draco, penché au-dessus de lui.  
  
\- Ça va ? Tu faisais un cauchemar, dit-il.  
  
Harry hocha la tête et s'assit.  
  
\- Tu veux me raconter ? demanda Draco en l'imitant.  
  
\- J'ai rêvé que c'était toi que Cédric tenait en otage, souffla Harry. Et qu'il te mordait.  
  
Il se tut un instant.  
  
\- Et il y avait d'autres choses, aussi, mais…je ne veux plus y penser.  
  
Draco passa une main sur son dos et Harry se blottit contre sa poitrine. Ils restèrent silencieux un petit moment.  
  
\- Je ne crois pas te l'avoir dit, mais merci, finit par lâcher Harry.  
  
\- Merci ? Comment ça ? reprit Draco.  
  
\- Pour m'avoir sauvé, répondit Harry avec un ton d'évidence.  
  
\- Harry, tu n'as pas à me remercier pour ça…  
  
\- Peut-être, mais je te remercie quand même.  
  
Draco eut un petit rire.  
  
\- D'autant que tu t'es sauvé tout seul.  
  
Harry se détacha de lui et le regarda d'un air intrigué, ce qui l'amusa encore plus.  
  
\- Enfin Harry, je t'ai plus ralenti qu'autre chose !  
  
\- Tu parles, renifla son fiancé. Si Cédric ne t'avait pas croisé, il m'aurait surpris en train de fuir, après avoir tué Cassius.  
  
\- Et quoi ? Il t'aurait attaché ? Tu t'en es sorti tout seul, et le peu de temps que tu as perdu, c'était en essayant de me sauver ! rétorqua Draco.  
  
\- Avec ma cheville, je ne serais pas allé bien loin, insista Harry.  
  
\- Certes. Mais si Diggory ne m'avait pas assommé, tu ne lui aurais jamais dit que tu te souvenais de moi, et il n'aurait pas menacé de te tuer. Toi, en revanche, je sais qu'à la première occasion, tu te serais débarrassé de lui et des deux autres zombies, et que le lendemain, je serais arrivé avec Ron et Hermione.  
  
Harry ne répondit rien, semblant chercher ses mots.  
  
\- Je te connais, je sais comment tu réfléchis, continua Draco d'un ton triomphant. À force de voir tes plans de fuite contrariés, tu aurais fini par en avoir marre et tu serais passé à l'offensive. Et même si nous n'étions pas à ta recherche, avec tes souvenirs, tu nous aurais retrouvés.  
  
Son fiancé paraissait agacé par son raisonnement, ce qui le réjouit. Ils avaient souvent eu ce genre de débats, la plupart du temps sur des sujets très futiles, juste pour le plaisir de prouver d'avoir raison. Et comme les deux étaient mauvais perdants, ils pouvaient passer des journées entières à déployer des arguments sans fin sur des questions qui au fond, ne les intéressaient pas tant que ça.  
Quand Harry était battu, il fronçait les sourcils en serrant les lèvres pour retenir un sourire et refusait toujours d'admettre sa défaite. Exactement comme il le faisait à cet instant.  
  
\- Disons que tu as apporté une aide non négligeable, concéda-t-il avec réticence.  
  
Draco ricana et l'embrassa sur la joue. Il était adorable.  
  
Ils finirent par se lever et s'habiller, puis descendirent dans le bar pour le petit-déjeuner, rapidement rejoints par Ron et Hermione. Une heure plus tard, dans la lumière grise du petit jour, ils étaient sur la route.  
  
*  
  
Le petit groupe traversa la muraille qui entourait Aberdeen en fin de matinée.  
  
\- Normalement, nous avions rendez-vous à l'hôtel des _Oiseaux de proie_ , indiqua Ron.  
  
Pendant le trajet, Harry était resté en retrait comme il l'avait fait les derniers jours et son angoisse s'exacerbait à mesure qu'ils se rapprochaient de l'auberge. Il savait que ça n'avait pas de sens et qu'il n'avait aucune raison de s'inquiéter, mais ça n'empêchait pas son cœur de battre la chamade.  
  
Quand, enfin, ils descendirent de cheval et laissèrent les bêtes aux bons soins du palefrenier, Harry avait l'impression d'évoluer dans un rêve. Il se laissa guider par Ron jusqu'à l'accueil, où il entendit de très loin Hermione et Draco expliquer les raisons de leur présence et se faire indiquer un des salons de réception. Il suivit tout le monde dans un boudoir au mobilier vert. Le dos de Ron lui cachait la vue lorsqu'il entra, il entendait des voix s'agiter. Ron se déporta pour lui laisser place, et soudain, Harry fut arraché à la tiédeur ouatée de sa dissociation.  
  
Tout le monde se tut.  
  
Autour d'une table basse où était posé un plateau de thé et de scones, cinq personnes le dévisageaient comme s'ils venaient d'assister à un miracle.  
  
Sirius posa sa tasse de thé avec lenteur, et se leva sans un mot. Avant qu'Harry n'ait pu dire quoi que ce soit, il se retrouva contre le torse de son parrain et par réflexe, s'agrippa à lui comme à une bouée. Il tint environ une seconde avant de fondre en larmes.  
  
Il crut entendre Draco inviter tout le monde à les laisser seuls et à aller dans un autre salon. Puis il sentit un autre bras l'enlacer et quelqu'un lui embrassa le sommet du crâne. Après quelques instants, Sirius et Remus le lâchèrent doucement. Il s'essuya les yeux et vit que Sirius faisait de même.  
  
\- Allons-nous asseoir, reprendre du thé, du chocolat, dit Remus.  
  
Ils s'exécutèrent maladroitement. Le couple s'assit sur une banquette, en face d'Harry.  
  
\- Tu, tu nous as tellement manqué, souffla Sirius.  
  
Le jeune homme hocha doucement la tête.  
  
\- Tu veux nous raconter ? Ou tu préfères qu'on parle d'autre chose ? s'enquit Remus.  
  
\- Je ne sais pas, soupira Harry. Qu'est-ce que vous saviez jusqu'à maintenant ?  
  
\- Hermione nous a laissé un mot avec les explications de Draco, répondit Sirius. Et nous sommes allés voir Maître Carlyle.  
  
\- Donc on sait que tu pensais être marié, compléta Remus.  
  
Harry poussa un nouveau soupir.  
  
\- J'étais amnésique, révéla-t-il.  
  
Il vit Sirius relever brusquement la tête vers lui.  
  
\- Quand il m'a emmené, expliqua-t-il. Il avait promis de faire partir sa horde de Pemberley. Mais Draco a essayé de nous suivre et il a lancé les innommables à sa poursuite. À partir de là, j'ai décidé de ne pas faire honneur à ma promesse non plus, et j'ai essayé de m'enfuir trois fois.  
  
Il reprit une gorgée de thé, sans regarder ses interlocuteurs.  
  
\- La première fois, je me souviens qu'on était en Angleterre, mais la majorité de sa horde était encore avec nous, alors je me suis fait rattraper facilement. La deuxième fois, c'était un peu avant Edinburgh, la horde était presque entièrement dissoute, il ne devait plus rester qu'une trentaine de zombies. Mais j'ai échoué là aussi.  
  
En y repensant, ça n'était pas passé loin.  
  
\- Et la troisième fois, ce n'était pas loin de là où j'ai été retenu, avant qu'on arrive. Il pleuvait à verse, et je courais dans la forêt, en pleine nuit, et j'ai glissé et dévalé une pente, et ma tête a heurté une pierre et je me suis assommé.  
  
Sirius et Remus grimacèrent.  
  
\- Apparemment, je me suis réveillé en pleine crise de panique, et Cédric s'est aperçu que je ne me souvenais de rien. Et quand je me suis réveillé pour de bon, une semaine plus tard, il s'est présenté comme mon mari. Et je l'ai cru.  
  
Ça le rendait malade rien que d'y repenser. Hermione lui avait dit que c'était normal qu'il ne l'ait pas remis en question, puisqu'il était plus logique de penser que Cédric était effectivement son mari, plutôt que d'imaginer qu'il ait pu être enlevé. Mais maintenant qu'il savait, cela lui paraissait aberrant. Et pourtant, la sensation terrifiante de vide qu'il avait lorsqu'il était amnésique était toujours vivace dans son esprit.  
Il affronta enfin le regard de son parrain.  
  
\- Je me sens hautement stupide, déclara-t-il.  
  
\- Tu n'as aucune raison de l'être, répondit Sirius. Harry, tu as fait ce que tu as pu…  
  
\- Mais je l'ai suivi, souffla-t-il. Je lui ai promis de lui obéir et je l'ai suivi !  
  
Il se prit la tête entre les mains.  
  
\- C'est de ma faute, reprit-il. Si je lui avais tranché la tête avant qu'on ne se soit trop éloignés de Pemberley…  
  
\- Harry, le coupa Remus en venant s'installer à côté de lui. C'était la chose la plus sensée à faire.  
  
\- Non ! répondit-il en reniflant. Avec le recul, je sais que j'aurais pu me débarrasser de lui avant même d'avoir mis les pieds en Écosse !  
  
\- Mais ce recul est un mensonge, dit Remus avec douceur. Parce qu'il ne prend pas en compte tous les facteurs qui ont influencé tes décisions.  
  
Remus passa un bras autour de ses épaules et l'attira contre lui.  
  
\- Harry, tu es le meilleur stratège et le guerrier le plus doué que je connaisse, affirma-t-il en lui caressant les cheveux. Donc si tu as choisi de te rendre à ce moment-là, c'est que c'était la meilleure option possible.  
  
Le jeune homme ne répondit rien.  
  
\- Je sais que tu ne vas pas pouvoir t'empêcher de ressasser ces événements, et que tu vas culpabiliser, et c'est normal, ajouta Remus. Mais à chaque fois que tu le penseras, on sera là pour te prouver le contraire. Compris ?  
  
Harry hocha la tête.  
  
Il finit par se confier sur ce qu'il s'était passé à Chipenden. Sirius et Remus l'écoutèrent attentivement, l'un penché en avant, vers lui, se levant par moment pour déambuler dans la pièce quand le récit devenait insupportable, l'autre qui lui caressait la tête doucement, et qui resserrait sa prise sur lui pendant les passages difficiles.  
  
Étrangement, c'était plus facile de parler ici, puisque ni Sirius ni Remus n'avait vu le manoir, et que ce dernier paraissait désormais très lointain. Harry avait l'impression que tout ce qui s'était passé n'était plus qu'un délire nébuleux, et cela incluait même sa vie d'avant son enlèvement. Il n'était que dans un présent perpétuel, incapable d'imaginer son retour à la maison. Ça l'angoissait un peu, à vrai dire. Remus lui assura que ça passerait une fois qu'il serait revenu dans un environnement familier.  
  
Ils finirent par rejoindre le reste du groupe, et Harry put enfin correctement saluer Miss Tonks, le capitaine Maugrey et la générale McGonagall. Draco leur avait résumé les derniers événements, ce qui soulagea un peu Harry, qui commençait à fatiguer. Ils déjeunèrent à l'hôtel et partirent en voitures dès l'après-midi.  
  
*  
  
La route fut longue jusqu'à Pemberley. Hermione avait envoyé un courrier à Longbourn pour prévenir les Weasley de leur arrivée, afin que tout le monde puisse arriver à la demeure Malfoy en même temps.  
  
Finalement, ils arrivèrent les premiers. Dix jours après avoir quitté les Oiseaux de proie, leur petit convoi revit la bâtisse de Pemberley, dont la silhouette se découpait dans la nuit noire. Il devait être quatre heures du matin quand Harry retrouva sa chambre et s'écroula sur son lit, s'endormant instantanément. Draco prit soin de venir éteindre ses bougies avant de rejoindre sa propre chambre.  
  
Le lendemain matin, il eut un moment de confusion en découvrant la pièce dans la pénombre. Cette histoire était définitivement terminée. Plus jamais il ne reverrait les murs du manoir de Chipenden. Cette pensée le soulagea et l'angoissa en même temps. Il avait l'impression que toute sa vie d'avant l'enlèvement n'était qu'un rêve brumeux, un phantasme auquel il s'était désespérément raccroché ces derniers jours. Sa chambre, ces murs, ce lit étaient réels, palpables, et pourtant ils sonnaient faux, comme s'il s'était soudainement réveillé dans le décor d'un tableau. Il se leva et ouvrit les rideaux pour chasser son malaise.  
  
Il avait dû neiger pendant la nuit mais il faisait beau. Au vu de la position du soleil, il ne devait pas être plus de dix heures. Harry passa une robe de chambre, puis se rassit sur le bord du lit pour refaire son bandage afin de pouvoir aller petit-déjeuner.  
  
Il resserrait les bandes de gaze quand on toqua à la porte. Il eut à peine le temps de répondre par un « oui ? » distrait que la porte s'ouvrit à la volée et qu'il se fit plaquer au lit par une masse dont il ne distinguât que la chevelure, suivie par d'autres qui l'enlacèrent avec autant d'ardeur, le noyant sous les cris de joie.  
  
\- Laissez-le respirer ! pesta Molly.  
  
Il sentit qu'on le lâchait enfin, et il put voir les visages ivres de bonheur de Ginny, de Fred et de George, assis autour de lui, qui protestèrent de concert face au rappel à l'ordre. Arthur et Molly étaient debout près du lit, et derrière eux, Bill, et Percy, et même Charlie attendaient, soulagés. Draco, dans l'embrasure de la porte, lui fit un petit signe de main et s'éclipsa.  
  
Molly le prit dans ses bras, l'étouffant presque, ne chuchotant qu'un « mon pauvre chéri ». Harry se sentit obligé de lui tapoter le dos pour la rassurer, mais elle s'écarta et observa son visage avec inquiétude.  
  
\- Ça va ? Tu m'as l'air fatigué !  
  
\- Ce n'est rien, lui assura Harry avec un petit sourire. C'est juste que ça fait beaucoup de roux d'un coup.  
  
Ginny pouffa et lui flanqua un coup d'oreiller, ce qui encouragea les jumeaux à se saisir du traversin et réveilla le courroux de leur mère.  
  
Ses frères aînés vinrent l'embrasser avec autant d'empressement, dans un joyeux brouhaha. Tout le monde pépiait pour lui demander comment il allait, lui dire combien il leur avait manqué, qui avait pleuré le plus, qui avait fait quoi, quels étaient les derniers événements de Longbourn… Ginny était entrée dans la Patrouille de Nuit, Percy avait failli se faire mordre dans le Marais de Hurle par un mort d'eau, Fred avait réussi à faire une clef d'étranglement à Charlie, qui se défendit en disant qu'il avait triché avec l'aide de George, Percy se plaignit des jumeaux qui n'avaient cessé de le tourmenter en lui lançant des algues du marais à des heures indues, Bill lui apprit que Fleur et lui essayaient de faire un enfant…Tout cela plus ou moins en même temps. Harry avait la tête qui bourdonnait un peu, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'afficher un sourire idiot, s'adressant à tout le monde et à personne à la fois.  
  
Ses angoisses s'étaient évaporées. Ses souvenirs, autrefois si fades, reprenaient vie grâce à la cacophonie dans lequel il baignait. Pour la première fois depuis des semaines, il était serein.


	16. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Désolée pour le retard, mais j'ai vraiment eu du mal à finir cet épisode, vu qu'il est plein de fluff (j'adore en lire, mais je galère à en écrire, donc j'espère que ça vous plaira).  
> Bonne lecture !

Molly fixait son épi d'un regard mi énervé, mi désespéré. Elle avait fini par s'avouer vaincue devant la mèche qui résistaient à ses assauts de peigne rageurs. Autour d'elle, la chambre ressemblait à une boutique du centre-ville qui viendrait d'être cambriolée. Les rubans, les fausses fleurs, les bijoux et les produits de maquillage envahissaient la pièce, dans un chaos aux couleurs pastels. L'agitation de la matriarche était presque palpable.  
Harry, lui, assis sur le rebord de son lit, ne disait rien. Il savait que quand sa mère s'énervait à cause de ses cheveux, il valait mieux attendre qu'elle passe à autre chose, à moins d'avoir une solution qui pourrait lui plaire. Devant un énième soupir de Molly, il finit par se mettre devant le miroir.  
  
\- Regarde, si on prend cette rose, et qu'on la met ici, on ne voit presque plus mon épi.  
  
Elle revint se placer devant lui et hocha lentement la tête, pensive. Elle lui ordonna de s'asseoir sur une chaise et réarrangea ses cheveux, piquant çà et là des bijoux et des fleurs en tissu ou en résine pour parer sa tiare en argent. Quand elle fut satisfaite, elle se pencha devant lui, les sourcils froncés à la recherche d'un détail à corriger. Puis son visage se fendit d'un sourire triste, et Harry vit qu'elle était à deux doigts de pleurer.  
  
\- Si tu pleures, je vais pleurer aussi, prévint-t-il alors qu'il sentait monter une boule dans la gorge. Et la poudre sur mes joues va faire des pâtés, il faudra tout recommencer, et j'arriverai en retard !  
  
\- Je sais, souffla Molly, les yeux écarquillés pour retenir ses larmes. Fleur ne nous le pardonnerait pas. Mets du baume à lèvres, mon chéri.  
  
Harry se saisit du petit pot qu'elle lui tendait et s'exécuta.  
  
\- En plus, tu devrais être habituée, remarqua-t-il en tapotant ses lèvres. Je suis le troisième à me marier, quatrième si on compte Percy et l'Église, et de toute façon…  
  
Il s'interrompit en voyant qu'elle pleurait.  
  
\- Oh Mère, je plaisantais ! s'excusa-t-il en se levant pour la rejoindre.  
  
\- Je n'arriverai jamais à m'y habituer ! Je te vois encore si petit, et là, tu t'en vas pour vivre ta vie d'adulte…  
  
\- Mais tu viendras quand tu voudras à Pemberley, et je t'écrirai aussi ! assura-t-il en la prenant dans ses bras.  
  
Il la dépassait bien d'une tête.  
  
\- En plus, ça ne va pas changer grand-chose, j'y ai déjà habité l'été dernier.  
  
\- Oui mais tu as passé ces trois derniers mois à Longbourn ! Je me suis faite à ta présence, tu vas tellement me manquer !  
  
\- Toi aussi, tu vas me manquer.  
  
Quelqu'un toqua à la porte, et Molly l'invita à entrer dans la chambre en essayant de se ressaisir. Sirius entra en trombe, presque aussi agité, dans un costume en velours noir.  
  
\- Tout se passe bien ? Il nous reste une petite dizaine de minutes pour être dans les temps ! dit-il avec empressement.  
  
Il s'arrêta net devant Harry, puis porta doucement les mains à sa bouche.  
  
\- Alors ? demanda son filleul en tournant sur lui-même avec un grand sourire.  
  
Il était entièrement habillé de blanc, avec un gilet de costume qui montait à l'assaut de son cou, un lourd pendentif en argent en forme de soleil qui reposait sur son jabot et une cape, cousue à même le gilet, qui lui tombait jusqu'aux chevilles. Celle-ci était ornée de petits flocons brodés, en or et en argent, épars le long de son dos, puis de plus en plus rapprochés à mesure que l'on descendait ses jambes, jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient complètement agglutinés au bas du vêtement.  
  
Avec l'aide de Molly, il avait légèrement coloré ses joues avec une poudre dorée, et foncé délicatement ses paupières pour faire ressortir la couleur de ses iris. La tiare en argent qui parait sa tête contrastait violemment avec le noir profond de ses cheveux. Les fleurs blanches et les pièces argentées qu'ils avaient ajoutées en urgence étaient agencées de manière symétrique, mais parvenaient à donner une illusion de joyeux désordre.  
  
\- Oh Harry…Tu es magnifique, conclut Sirius d'un ton ému. Bravo, Molly, on partait de loin.  
  
Harry leva les yeux au ciel.  
  
\- Je sais très bien que tu plaisantes pour ne pas pleurer, rétorqua-t-il.  
  
\- N'importe quoi, grommela son parrain. Allez, il est temps de partir.  
  
Harry le suivit dans les escaliers, pour arriver jusqu'à la voiture, où Remus les attendait avec le bouquet de fleurs. Son visage s'éclaira devant Harry, et il l'aida à monter sur le marchepied. Molly et Sirius s'installèrent avec eux, et ils se mirent en route.  
  
\- Nous ne sommes pas en retard ? s'enquit Molly.  
  
\- Nous sommes dans les temps, répondit Remus.  
  
\- Alors c'est un miracle, commenta-t-elle. Ses cheveux sont infernaux.  
  
L'intéressé eut un petit sourire, ayant entendu cette phrase régulièrement pendant deux décennies.  
  
Le trajet jusqu'à Netherfields n'était que d'une vingtaine de minutes, ce qui laissa à Harry tout le temps d'angoisser. Remus dut le voir, puisqu'il tenta de le rassurer.  
  
\- Tout va bien se passer, dit-il en souriant.  
  
\- Oui, qu'est-ce qui peut mal tourner ? enchérit Sirius. Si des zombies attaquent, nous sommes assez nombreux pour nous défendre.  
  
Remus cilla.  
  
\- Je doute que ce soit les zombies qui l'inquiètent, mon amour.  
  
\- Quoi d'autre ? demanda Sirius.  
  
Son mari le fixait avec incrédulité.  
  
\- Aucune idée, répondit Harry. Je vais prendre un engagement à vie devant à peu près toutes les personnes que je connais dans même pas une demie heure. Vraiment, il n'y a aucune raison de stresser.  
  
\- Exactement, sourit son parrain.  
  
\- Tu veux dire que tu n'as absolument pas stressé pour notre mariage ? lança Remus en haussant un sourcil.  
  
\- Et si Draco dit non ? l'interrompit Harry avant que Sirius ne puisse s'enfoncer davantage.  
  
\- Alors je l'égorgerai moi-même devant l'autel, assura ce dernier.  
  
\- Tu tuerais ton petit cousin ?  
  
\- Ou bien je le ferai pour lui, intervint Molly. Et il pourra s'occuper de Bellatrix.  
  
\- Vous vous rendez tout de même compte que c'est la pire réaction à avoir ? soupira Remus.  
  
La bâtisse de Netherfields apparut au loin sur une colline, et la voiture franchit le portail.  
  
\- Je vous en supplie, comportez-vous bien, demanda Harry. Surtout toi, Sirius.  
  
\- Oh tu me connais.  
  
\- Justement, répondirent Harry et Remus en chœur.  
  
La neige fraîche réfléchissait le soleil de février dans la cour du domaine. Ils descendirent prudemment, veillant à ne pas tâcher leurs chaussures.  
  
\- J'étais _évidemment_ mort de peur pour notre mariage, indiqua Sirius à son mari.  
  
Hermione vint à leur rencontre, resplendissante dans sa robe bordeaux. Elle les salua, complimenta leurs tenues et les guida jusqu'à l'entrée du jardin d'hiver, où un majordome gardait la porte.  
  
\- Vous êtes pile à l'heure ! sourit-elle. Je vais prévenir les musiciens, Remus, Molly, vous me suivez ? Puis Sirius et Harry, vous pourrez entrer dans une minute, attendez d'entendre la musique.  
  
Les trois rentrèrent dans la pièce et ils purent discerner de l'agitation parmi le public. Harry s'accrochait à son bouquet comme à une bouée de sauvetage. Sirius remarqua son air pâle et enroula un bras autour de ses épaules.  
  
\- Je suis tellement fier de toi, soupira-t-il.  
  
\- Je ne suis pas encore marié, ricana Harry. Et fais attention avec les fleurs, Mère va me tuer si on défait tout.  
  
\- Je sais. Mais c'est si dur de résister à la tentation, grogna Sirius en lui pinçant les joues.  
  
Ils entendirent la musique s'élever, et le majordome leur fit signe qu'ils pouvaient entrer.  
Le jardin d'hiver avait évidemment été décoré pour l'occasion. Les plantes étaient beaucoup plus harmonisées, et on aurait pu croire que l'on se trouvait dans une forêt. La pièce était décorée de rubans blancs et de perles grises, qui maintenaient des bouquets d'osmanthe blanches, de chèvrefeuilles, de fougères et de daphnés. Au bout de l'allée se tenait Fleur, qui allait mener la cérémonie, dans une robe noire, d'allure modeste. Un peu derrière elle, à sa gauche, un groupe de musiciens accompagnaient leurs pas au milieu des invités.  
  
Tous les visages se tournèrent vers Harry. Ceux à sa droite lui étaient familiers : tous les Weasley étaient là, naturellement, mais aussi certains membres de la Patrouille de Nuit, quelques camarades du temple shaolin…Il aperçut Cho Chang au troisième rang qui lui fit un petit signe de la main.  
  
À sa gauche en revanche, où les rangées étaient beaucoup plus remplies, la plupart des convives lui étaient inconnue. Quand Draco et lui avaient élaboré la liste des invités, il l'avait prévenu qu'il était obligé d'inviter quelques représentants des plus grandes familles aristocratiques. De toutes façons, ça revenait à inviter des amis et de la famille, alors Harry n'en avait pas tenu rigueur. Il devait tout de même avouer que lesdits invités, richement habillés, le dévisageaient avec plus de jugement, comme s'ils évaluaient la dernière acquisition des Malfoy –et que celle-ci ne leur plaisait pas vraiment. Sirius resserra son bras dans un geste protecteur et lui chuchota de ne pas y prêter attention. Harry parvint à reconnaître dans l'assemblée Blaise Zabini, Théodore Nott et Pansy Parkinson, des amis de Draco qu'il avait déjà rencontrés, qui lui souriaient beaucoup plus sincèrement. Narcissa Malfoy et sa fille Luna, au premier rang, rayonnaient.  
  
Mais ce n'était rien comparé au sourire ému de Draco.  
  
Debout devant Fleur, il le regardait comme s'il était la huitième merveille du monde. Harry remarqua qu'il était aussi nerveux que lui, ce qui le rassura un peu.  
Il était habillé d'une redingote gris foncé, elle aussi brodée de flocons blancs dans le même motif que la cape d'Harry. Il avait tiré ses cheveux en arrière et le jeune homme put voir qu'il s'était légèrement maquillé et surtout, que ses yeux paraissaient déjà humides.  
  
\- Tu pleures ? s'enquit-il quand il arriva à sa hauteur et que Sirius le lâcha pour aller s'asseoir.  
  
Draco secoua la tête et prit une grande inspiration.  
  
\- Tu es magnifique.  
  
\- Je sais, sourit Harry d'un air crâne. Tu t'es bien arrangé aussi.  
  
Son compliment ironique arracha un sourire amusé à son futur mari. Puis, Fleur leur adressa une moue amicale et débuta son discours. Harry s'efforça de suivre ce qu'elle disait, malgré sa fébrilité. Il remarqua qu'elle avait fait un effort pour rendre son allocution plus intéressante que d'habitude, réduisant le nombre de ses citations bibliques et évitant une diction trop monotone. Elle glissa même quelques plaisanteries qui parvinrent à plaire aux invités. Harry savait que ça avait dû lui coûter, mais il lui en était reconnaissant. Il la vit rosir devant le petit signe d'encouragement de Bill.  
Enfin, vint le moment qu'Harry et Draco attendaient depuis des mois.  
  
\- Nous allons maintenant procéder à l'échange des consentements.  
  
Les deux presque-mariés s'entreregardèrent. Harry jeta un coup d'œil derrière lui pour voir Sirius qui s'éventait d'une main avec un grand sourire et écrasait celle de Remus de l'autre.  
  
\- Draco Lucius Malfoy, consens-tu à prendre pour époux Harry James Potter ici présent, jures-tu de l'aimer fidèlement dans la santé comme dans la maladie, pour le meilleur comme pour le pire, et ce, tout au long de ta vie ?  
  
\- Oui, j'y consens, répondit Draco sans l'ombre d'une hésitation.  
  
Des vivats s'élevèrent du côté droit, Harry pouffa en reconnaissant les voix des jumeaux, de sa sœur et de son parrain. Puis Fleur se tourna vers lui.  
  
\- Harry James Potter, consens-tu à prendre pour époux Draco Lucius Malfoy ici présent, jures-tu de l'aimer fidèlement dans la santé comme dans la maladie, pour le meilleur comme pour le pire, et ce, tout au long de ta vie ?  
  
Il prit une grande inspiration avant de répondre.  
  
\- Oui, j'y consens.  
  
Les applaudissements éclatèrent autour d'eux et Harry réalisa que son cœur battait la chamade. Ginny, habillée d'une robe vert clair, vint apporter les alliances. Leurs mains tremblaient un peu quand ils se passèrent les anneaux au doigt.  
Fleur peina à se faire entendre parmi la clameur du public, mais Harry et Draco comprirent très bien quand elle dit :  
  
\- Vous pouvez vous embrasser.  
  
Harry se tourna vers son époux, et se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour atteindre ses lèvres, l'attirant à lui en posant sa main sur sa nuque. Il sentit Draco se couler dans leur baiser, caresser sa joue et sa taille, avant de se pencher vers lui et dans son enthousiasme, il manqua de le faire tomber en arrière. Harry s'accrocha à lui et évita la catastrophe de justesse. Ils rirent bêtement tous les deux.  
  
\- Tu as mis du baume ? demanda Draco.  
  
\- Oui.  
  
\- J'aime bien.  
  
Draco scella leurs lèvres de nouveau, avec un peu plus de douceur. Les applaudissements se firent encore plus forts alors qu'Harry s'oubliait dans leur étreinte. Ils finirent par rompre leur baiser, les joues écarlates.  
Harry se tourna vers sa famille, fier et soulagé. Molly essuyait quelques larmes, pendue au bras d'Arthur. Sirius, lui, pleurait franchement, et Remus tentait de retenir un petit sourire moqueur alors qu'il l'aidait à se reprendre.  
Il fut quand même en état de signer le contrat de mariage en tant que témoin, accompagné par Hermione.  
  
Ils finirent par déserter le jardin d'hiver, et se rendirent dans la salle de réception, où le buffet était servi.  
Tout se déroula ensuite comme dans un rêve, ou un conte de fées. Harry jeta son bouquet, et Fred l'attrapa, ce qui fit la joie de ses parents et de sa fratrie, mais probablement pas pour les mêmes raisons. La nourriture était abondante, la musique accompagnait paisiblement les conversations, la plupart des invités semblait s'amuser.  
  
Harry était sur un petit nuage. Même l'air renfermé de lady Lestrange, qui paraissait se faire violence pour rester courtoise, mais ne pouvait s'empêcher de lui adresser de temps à autre des regards mauvais, ne réussit pas à troubler son humeur. Il papillonnait de groupe en groupe, recevant des félicitations de ses amis ou d'inconnus à l'allure noble.  
Certains des invités de Draco le mettaient un peu mal à l'aise, mais il leur adressait de grands sourires et lançait la conversation sur la météo pour dissiper son embarras. Son mari –quel soulagement de pouvoir enfin le revendiquer pour de vrai ! – ne quittait pas ses côtés, une main tantôt enroulée autour de la sienne, tantôt effleurant sa taille.  
  
Enfin, quand le soleil fut couché et que les bougies baignaient les salles de bal dans une douce lumière, les musiciens entamèrent une valse lente et les deux mariés entrèrent sur la piste.  
  
Harry, peu familier avec cette danse, laissa Draco mener. Il suivit ses pas, guidé par la main sur sa taille, emporté par son rythme éthéré. Sa cape volait délicatement dans son sillage.  
Même s'ils dansaient à une allure douce, Harry vit peu à peu la salle qui les entourait devenir floue et les personnes qui les avaient rejoints sur la piste s'évanouir. Ses yeux étaient rivés sur ceux de Draco, qui le tenaient aussi fermement que ses mains. Ils étaient seuls au monde.  
  
Harry ferma les yeux, un petit sourire aux lèvres, et posa sa tête contre la poitrine de Draco.  
  
Tout irait bien.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'espère que ça vous a plu, cette fois c'est vraiment la fin de cette histoire (mais vous inquiétez pas, j'ai pleins d'autres idées, y compris avec ces deux loulous). Hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé, j'essaierai de vous répondre (même des années plus tard mdr).  
> Bref, merci beaucoup d'avoir lu, merci à celleux qui ont commenté, ça m'a fait beaucoup plaisir !  
> A bientôt :)


End file.
